Carência & Frustração
by Yuuki no Hana
Summary: Após Sasuke voltar ferido de uma missão, seu casamento com Sakura começa a entrar em crise. Ela é a única que pode ajudá-lo, porém uma pessoa aparece em sua vida, provacando sentimentos e sensações nela desconhecidos.-SasuxSakuxIta-1ª fic!-cap9 On-Hentai
1. Frustração

Olaaa people!! bom essa é minha primeira fic!!! não sou tão nova assim no Fanfiction, sou uma leitora assídoa porém nunca tive coragem pra escrever nada, sempre tive medo..... mais consegui criar coragem e aí vai minha primeira fic!!!ai ai ai...espero que v6 não axem uma porcaria.... senão eu vou entrar em depressão e nunca mais vou conseguir escrever nada xD

Quero agradecer profundamente à Pequena Pérola....ela q me incentivo e me ajudo a fazer essa fic....ela q ficou me aturando ontem no msn....xD ....bom chega de falar....la vai ^^

------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------xXx---------------------------------------------

Carência & Frustração

Sakura pulava os galhos daquela floresta rapidamente, suas lembranças vinham como uma tempestade em sua mente, rápida e fulgaz. Já fazia mais de um ano que sua vida havia mudado drasticamente.

Ela se lembrava de quando estava no hospital, de como estava feliz, pra ela não poderia estar melhor sua vida, era a médica-nin mais forte do mundo ninja e uma das kunoichis mais bonitas e desejadas também, mas o que a deixava mais feliz era que já fazia um ano que estava casada com Sasuke, saber que ele a havia escolhido para compartilhar o resto de suas vias foi a maior felicidade para ela.

Até aquele fatídico dia...

--------------------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava no hospital, mais um dia em sua rotina, quando vieram chamá-lo apressados e nervosos, dizendo que seu Sasuke, que havia saído em missão, estava gravemente ferido. Nunca havia sentido tal sensação antes, talvez uma vez algo parecido, quando ele estava gravemente ferido a prova chunnin e ela não sabia como agir. Mais agora ela era uma médica, não podia se descontrolar, iria até lá, e o curaria seja lá o que tivesse acontecido com ele.

Sakura entrou no quarto, ela já estava sendo tratado pela sua equipe de médicos-nin, não parecia ter algo muito grave, nada que ela não pudesse tratar, mas um ferimento em particular chamara sua atenção, ele era em seu abdômen, perto de sua masculinidade, ela o tratou, aparentemente ele estava curado, nada de anormal aparentava nele.

Quando Sasuke acordou ela estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, ficou lá o tempo todo, deixou que os outros cuidassem dos outros pacientes, queria saber se ele se sentia bem e o que tinha acontecido com ele na missão para voltar desacordado, afinal ele era Uchiha Sasuke, um dos melhores shinobis do mundo ninja, não era qualquer um que conseguia machuca-lo, quanto mais desacordá-lo. Ele esta sério, impassível como sempre, ela sabia que ele percebera sua presença lá, mas não havia dirigido a palavra a ela ainda.

- Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu nessa missão? Fiquei preocupada... – ela tentou, cautelosamente uma conversa.

- Hnf, nada... – Virou o rosto, não queria fita-la e ela visse sua mentira, ele não sabia ainda mais sentia que algo estava errado consigo.

- Tudo bem Sasuke, eu entendo... – Abaixou a cabeça sabendo que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele, sabia que ele não era de muitas palavras, que se ele não quisesse não falaria nada.

Ela se levantou e se retirou, aquele silêncio a deixava angustiada, amava seu marido, mais preferiu ocupar sua cabeça com os pacientes, do que ficar em completo silêncio num cômodo com ele, via que ele estava bem.

No mesmo dia Sasuke já estava liberado, naquela noite eles queriam matar a saudades como marido e mulher, desde que Sasuke saíra em missão que eles não se tocavam, porém foi em vão, nada aconteceu, mesmo com a paixão de ambos, era nesses momentos em que Sakura era mais feliz, pois seu Sasuke a tocava com desejo e paixão e ela se senti amada, ele nunca falou pra ela o quanto a amava, mais ela podia sentir em seus gestos, e ela era feliz com isso. Sabia como Sasuke era.

Quando a pediu em casamento, depois de voltar a vila, não foi o momento mais romântico de sua vida, não foi como ela idealizara em seus sonhos mais românticos, mas era com seu príncipe: Sasuke, sabia que ela a pedia em casamento pois queria reconstruir o clã, mais ela o amava, e ele da maneira dele, a tratava com respeito e na intimidade sempre a tratara como se ela fosse única.

Naquela noite, porém, mesmo se tocando como das outras vezes, com desejo e paixão, nada aconteceu, Sasuke não conseguiu, ela não conseguiu fazer com que Sasuke se excitasse com ela, pelo menos foi isso que passou na cabeça dela naquele momento. Os dois deitaram um em cada lado de sua cama, calados, não conseguiam falar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Sakura estava se sentindo frustrada, não tinha conseguido excitar seu próprio marido, mil coisas se passaram em sua cabeça, de que talvez ele não gostasse mais dela, de que a achava feia, de que tivesse outra mulher, ela teve vontade de chorar mais se conteve, sabia que se o fizesse poderia piorar a situação, ela sabia que ele não devia estar s sentindo nada bem com isso, afinal ele era homem e isso feria eu orgulho.

Sasuke não estava em melhor situação que Sakura, ele sentia que algo estava errado com ele, mais não esperava que fosse algo relacionado a isso, não podia acreditar, isso nunca havia acontecido com ele, estava frustrado, com o orgulho ferido, se sentindo inútil, ele esperava que isso nunca mais acontecesse, teve medo de não ser mais viril, não se sentiria um homem por completo se não o fosse. Ele até pensou que a culpa fosse que estava muito estressado com as missões, que não conseguira relaxar e aproveitar o momento, tentou se convencer disso, apesar de que sabia que não era isso, não recebia missões complicadas na vila da folha, nada que o incomodasse a esse ponto.

No outro dia, nenhum dos dois comentou sobre a noite anterior, era como se ela não tivesse acontecido, os dois seguiram com seus cotidianos, Sakura rumou pro hospital e Sasuke foi para a sala da Godaime receber sua missão do dia, precisava de algo bem difícil para espairecer sua mente.

Sakura não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho aquele dia, tentava e concentrar no trabalho pegando mais pacientes, mais simplesmente não conseguia, deixou o hospital mais cedo, estava decidida, aquela noite não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse novamente. Passou numa loja de lingerie foi procurar algo provocante, estava muito envergonhada nunca tinha usado algo assim, escolheu um conjunto vermelho de espartilho e cintas-liga com a ajuda da vendedora, saiu da loja e foi correndo para casa, não queria que ninguém a visse saindo de uma loja de onde se vendia roupas tão provocantes.

Chegou em casa cedo, queria arrumar a casa para quando seu marido chegasse, queria arrumar o ambiente, deixar ele propício para o que aconteceria mais tarde, queria q estivesse impecável para que dessa vez não ocorressem empecilhos. Espalhou velas pela casa, colocou um lençol vermelho na cama, tudo que lembrasse paixão e luxúria ela queria para aquela noite. Se arrumou, tomou um banho demorado de banheira com óleos perfumados e sais, se trocou, colocou sua lingerie vermelha, prendeu seus cabelos rosados, esses que já estavam compridos novamente, prendeu-os num coque com um palitinho e colocou um hobby vermelho de seda longo que comprou para usa-lo especialmente aquela noite. Estava tudo perfeito, tinha apenas que esperar por seu Sasuke.

Sasuke estava voltando de sua missão estava frustrado, pedira uma missão difícil para a Hokage e ela lhe dera aquilo?! Teve apenas que cassar uns bandidinhos, fez isso rápido, no meio da tarde já estava de volta a konoha, irritado, pois não conseguira o resultado que queria com uma missão, encontrou com Naruto no meio da tarde e o convencera a sentar com ele num pub, para conversarem e tomarem uma dose de sakê, já tomava sua terceira dose, quando resolvera ir embora, não ia conseguir dicipar suas frustrações, e muito menos iria contar para Naruto sobre elas, ele era seu amigo, mais ele ainda continuava sendo o Dobe, que para ele não iria conseguir entender o que se passava com ele. Resolveu então ir para casa, pensava que Sakura ainda estaria no hospital, ele poderia relaxar sem ter que olhar para ela e lembrar da noite anterior.

Estava cansado, seu dia havia sido tedioso, abriu a porta de casa e assustou-se, mesmo que não demonstrasse, com o ambiente, este estava cheio de velas e apenas elas iluminavam o lugar, e num canto estava Sakura, numa pose provocativa, esperando por ele, ela caminhava sensualmente até ele, ele a seguia com os olhos, continuava impassível, porém estático, não conseguia se mover, ela pegou em sua mão e o puxou até a sala e o fez sentar no sofá.

Não fazia muito tempo que Sakura havia terminado de se arrumar quando ela começava a sentir o chakra de Sasuke se aproximando da casa, ela ficou assustada, afinal ele estava chegando mais cedo do que ela esperava, só teve tempo de acender rapidamente as velas e espera-lo em algum canto que ele pudesse avistá-la de imediato. Quando ele abriu a porta, ela pode ver naquele olhar sério, mesmo que por um segundo ela viu o espanto e a surpresa em eu olhar, ele ficara estático, ela gostara do resultado, foi buscá-lo, calmamente, faria cm que aquela noite saísse perfeita, levou-o até o sofá e o fez sentar nesse. Colocou uma música lenta e sensual e começou a dançar para ele, ela já estava com o hobby aberto, mostrando seus trages, ela via ele a comendo com os olhos, ela gostou, aquilo deu coragem para ela continuar com aquilo, apesar de estar extremamente envergonhada, nunca havia usado trages ao ousados e nem seduzido alguém daquele jeito.

Sasuke estava surpreso, nunca havia visto sua Sakura daquele jeito tão provocante para si, ela estava maravilhosa naquela lingerie, ela dançava de um jeito que o seduzia, ele não estava agüentando, queria tê-la em seus braço queria possuí-la, seu pensamento era esse, porém seu corpo não estava correspondendo do mesmo jeito, ele percebeu isso, mas não quis se preocupar com isso naquele instante, estava absorto observando-a dançando sensualmente para ele, pelo menos ela não podia ver o que se passava com ele, pois ele não queria que ela parasse de jeito nenhum.

Sakura estava se sentindo cada vez mais confiante com o olhar que seu Sasuke lhe dirigia, suas preocupações foram dissipadas, a noite passada foi um caso a parte que não se repetiria, era o que ela achava. Ela então andou lentamente até seu marido, sentou-se em seu colo colocando uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, ela então olhou em seus olhos negros como a noite e viu desejo ali, deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação e pegou no palitinho que prendia seus cabelos e os soltou, fazendo com que seu cabelo caísse como uma cascata por suas costas e ela inclinando sua cabeça para trás balançando-os para que esses se ajeitassem melhor, sentiu ele colocando a mão em sua cintura e apertando-a levemente.

Sentir seu cheiro de cereja tão perto assim o estava entorpecendo, vê-la sentada em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e ainda soltando os cabelos de forma tão sensual era o máximo que ele conseguia agüentar. Ele então a puxou para um beijo, um beijo impetuoso e cheio de luxúria, ele queria mostrar para ela naquele beijo o quanto a queria e a desejava, podia sentir que ela o queria também com aquele beijo, ela o evolvia com a mesma intensidade eles só se separaram para pegar ar ele a olhou profundamente ela estava arfante, ele também estava, porém já estava começando a tomar conhecimento de sua situação, não estava conseguindo ter reação, sabia que não era culpa de sua Sakura, agradeceu de ela não ter percebido ainda sua condição, ela devia estar concentrada demais aproveitando o momento para ter notado que seu membro não havia reagido. Ele não queria parar, queria insistir, aquilo o estava machucando, ver sua Sakura, ali na sua frente, pronta para ele e ele não poder satisfaze-la. Ele num impulso a deitou no sofá e ficou em cima dela, a beijava intensamente, eles travavam uma batalha com as línguas para explorar por completo a boca um do outro, Sasuke passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo definido de sua esposa, podia senti-l estremecendo a cada toque seu, aquilo era torturante, parou de beija-la para dar atenção a seu pescoço alvo, que a cada beijo seu a deixava cada vez mais sensível.

- Sasuke, eu te amo, preciso de você... – ela falou entre gemidos.

Aquilo era mais para ele, não podia satisfazê-la, ele queria mais que tudo naquele momento, mais seu corpo não conseguia, vê-la e senti-la pronta para recebê-lo e ele não podendo fazer nada o estava torturando. Não podia continuar, não agüentava mais. Ele então se levantou rapidamente dali, afastando-se e virando-se dela. Estava irritado, soltou uma exclamação de irritação, sabia que ela estava surpresa e assustada com a sua irritação. Não ousou se virar para ela, se a encarasse ficaria se sentindo muito pior.

-Não dá Sakura...- ele disse secamente tentando se acalmar, e saiu da casa sem olhá-la.

Sakura não havia entendido nada, num minuto eles estavam se tocando com amor e paixão e no outro ele estava irritado. Ela podia entender o que havia acontecido, ela havia percebido, no momento que sentou no colo dele que ele não havia reagido, mais preferiu ignorar e continuar, queria tentar até o final, mesmo sabendo que não estava conseguindo ela não ia desistir, ela havia preparado aquela noite com esse intuito. Podia ver nos olhos dele e nos seus atos, o quanto ele a estava desejando, aquilo a fazia se sentir mulher, fazia suas frustrações da noite anterior se dissiparem, naquele momento ela sabia que ele a amava e ela se sentia amada. Ela achava que no final ia dar certo, eles iam conseguir se amar. Ela ficou atordoada quando o viu se levantando daquele jeito e quando ele soltou aquela exclamação irritada ela se assustou, eles estavam passando um momento tão bom, pelo menos era o que ela pensava, e do nada ele ficou assim, sabia o que era, e que não era culpa dela, já tinha se convencido disso mais ela não queria ver ele assim, se dependesse dela eles iam continuar tentando, não queria ver ele frustrado e irritado como ele estava. Quando ele bateu a porta de casa, ela ainda estava atordoada, ainda não tinha se localizado ainda. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mais se controlou, não era assim que tinha imaginado eu final de noite, levantou-se, apagou as velas lentamente e foi para seu quarto, onde tirou sua pouca roupa e pois um pijama confortável e foi dormir, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria o fazer.

Ela não conseguiu dormir, estava preocupada com Sasuke, ele saíra de casa e não havia voltado ainda, não sabia o que ele faria ou pra onde iria, quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo ela fingiu que estava dormindo, não queria que ele percebesse que ela havia esperado ele acordada, podia sentir o cheiro forte de álcool exalando dele, ouviu o barulho da madeira, ele estava tropeçando nos móveis. Ela assustou-se por um momento, nunca o tinha visto nesse estado, seu marido era um homem muito resistente ao álcool, ele quase nunca bebia e quando bebia nunca raríssimas foram as vezes que ficou bêbado, e ficar bêbado ao ponto de cambalear era algo inédito. Ela então se levantou, não estava e importando e ele ia perceber ou não, foi ajudá-lo a se equilibrar, não perguntou nada, não havia o que ser dito, e mesmo se houvesse ele não estava em condição de lhe dizer nada. Levou-o até o banheiro e ajudou-o a se despir. Colocou-o dentro do box e ligou a água gelada, deixou-o lá por um bom tempo até que ela achasse que ele já estivesse em condições pelo menos para se manter em pé. Levou a toalha até ele, ele já podia se equilibrar sozinho, mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco tonto.

Sasuke se secara e enrolara a toalha na cintura, não se lembrava de como havia chegado em casa só se deu conta quando já estava debaixo de uma água gelada, foi aí que percebeu aonde estava e quem havia posto ele ali. Ele estava envergonhado, mesmo que não transparecesse isso ele não conseguia olhar para ela. Ele passou por ela e sentou-se na cama, ela estava encostada no batente da porta do banheiro séria, olhando pra ele, como se estivesse esperando uma explicação mesmo sabendo que não iria receber nenhuma. Ele olhava para o chão calado também, permaneceram alguns minutos calados, até que ele sentiu ela se aproximando dele, ela não falou nada, joelhou-se ao seu lado, pegou delicadamente em seu rosto com as duas mãos e levantou-os, olhou profundamente no olho dele e depois posicionou suas mãos nas têmporas dele e começou a manar chakra para lá, para amenizar assim a ressaca que ele deveria estar tendo.

- Pronto, isso deve ajudar – Se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido e andando até o armário – Vamos, temos que trabalhar, acho que não terá nenhuma ressaca para atrapalhá-lo em nenhuma missão então não temos porque ficarmos aqui. – Olhando para ele e dando um sorriso falso para ele.

Ele então se levanta da cama, já curado de sua dor de cabeça, e se dirige para o guarda roupa sem olhar para ela, não conseguia encará-la, ele não merecia ela, mesmo de tê-la deixado na noite anterior sem dar nenhuma explicação e voltado naquele estado ela havia o ajudado e cuidado dele. Ela o amava demais e ele não merecia esse amor. Ele se arrumou rapidamente, ficara pronto antes dela, não queria ficar perto dela, sabia que ela devia estar chateada com ele, odiava quando ela ficava brava. Saiu antes dela, porém não rumou pra torre da hokage como todo dia, foi para um outro lugar.

Ela estava furiosa com, depois de passado o choque inicial de vê-lo naquele estado, ela o observara tomando banho e pensou o quanto ela era idiota de perder o sono por ele, que estava enchendo a cara por aí sem se importar se ela havia ficado preocupada ou não. No momento ela iria se controlar, não era hora para brigar com ele, ela tinha que ajudá-lo, sabia o porquê dele ter feito aquilo, mas não concordava em sair bebendo por aí para afastar seus problemas. Ele havia saído antes dela, era melhor assim, se ele continuasse a ignorando daquele jeito ela ia acabar gritando com ele e isso não ia ajudar em nada. Ela então se dirigiu ao hospital, lá ela sabia que poderia se preocupar com outras coisas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------------------------

Boim...ta aí o primeiro cap....espero que tenham gostado....Deixem reviews please....nem q seja pra dizer q eu sou uma negação total e q naum sirvo pra essa área e q nem devo continuar a postar.....

obrigadinha ^_^v


	2. Revelação

Carência & Frustração

Olaaaaa

Estou eu aqui de novo! Espero não ter demorado muito pra postar, tiveram uns probleminhas aí...

Bom eu espero que estejam gostando, mesmo que não tenham deixando muitas reviews *autora triste com os olhinhos enchendo d'água*

Por favor deixem reviews! Senão não vou saber se vocês estão gostando ou não, é sempre um incentivo pra autora, principlamente se essa é a primeira fic dela e ela ao sabe se ta fazendo um bom trabalho ou não!

Bom vou parar de falar, senão vou ficar muito chata!!!

Kisss

--------------------------------------------------xXx--------------------------------------------------

Capítulo II: Revelação

Sakura parara de correr por um momento, o sol estava se pondo no horizonte, ela então resolveu que estava na hora de parar, continuar sua viagem anoite poderia ser perigoso, sem contar que ela estava cansada, e dormindo mais cedo acordaria mais cedo, conseqüentemente recomeçando seu caminho o quanto antes.

Ela havia montado seu acampamento, ia procurar algum rio para banhar-se antes de dormir, estava se sentindo suja depois de um dia inteiro viajando.

Ela encontrou um riacho ali perto, ele era lindo, tinha águas calmas e translúcidas e uma pequena cachoeira logo acima. Por um momento ela esqueceu de seus problemas observando maravilhada a beleza daquele lugar. Ela logo se despiu e entrou naquela água que estava refrescante pra si. Porém não conseguiu relaxar como desejava, pois suas lembranças não a estavam abandonando de jeito nenhum, aquilo a irritou um pouco, porém se deixou levar pela calmaria do lugar, e que as lembranças fluíssem, e ela se lembrou daquele dia, do dia em que seu temor foi confirmado para si.

------------------------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava em seu consultório no hospital de konoha, já havia passado uma semana do episódio de bebedeira de Sasuke, desde aquele dia que ela não o via, pois ele havia saído numa missão rank S pela ANBU, ela até agradecia mentalmente por isso, pois assim eles não tinham que ter momentos constrangedores, em que eles não soubessem o que dizer um pro outro, ou ter que ver seu marido chegando bêbado em casa.

Só de pensar que o que aconteceu aquela noite poderia se repetir a deixava triste e apreensiva. Triste, pois amava seu marido e se eles não conseguissem mais se tocar tinha medo que se ele não gostasse mais dela e apreensiva, pois sabia que ele havia se casado com ela pra reconstruir seu clã, e se eles não pudessem fazer isso, ele poderia tentar achar conforto em outra.

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

- _Sakura... Desculpe incomodar... Mais precisamos conversar..._ – Era Shizune. Ela estava nervosa e não sabia como começar aquela conversa.

- _Não é incômodo nenhum Shizune-san._ – Ela respondeu sorridente não transparecendo seus temores.

- _Sakura, é difícil começar essa conversa para mim, pois eu estarei quebrando meu sigilo médico/paciente, mas preciso da sua ajuda._ – Ela começou receosa, mais foi direto ao ponto – _Um paciente veio procurar minha ajuda uma semana atrás, ele está com um problema complicado e pediu que eu o curasse..._

- Prossiga Shizune-san – O sorriso não mais estampado no rosto de Sakura, ela estava apreensiva, no fundo ela desejava que não fosse ela, que fosse outra pessoa.

- _Porém Sakura-san nós não temos uma cura para esse problema ainda..._ – Ela torcia as mãos em forma de nervosismos não saia como continuar e dizer para sua amiga que seu marido estava impotente sexualmente.

- _Continue Shizune!_ – Ela estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os dedos entrelaçados um no outro enfrente ao rosto como Tsunade fazia quando estava pensando e tinha que tomar uma decisão. Ela falara num tom seco e direto fazendo a outra engolir em seco.

- _ffff_ – Ela suspirou – _Sakura, seu marido me procurou semana passada para que eu o examinasse e eu constatei que ele está impotente! Pronto falei!_ – Ela despejou tudo de uma vez esperava a reação da rosada apreensiva.

- _Eu já suspeitava Shizune, só não queria admitir que era verdade..._ – Ela abaixou a rosto e falou conformada com a situação. Levantou-se e se apoiou com as mãos na janela de costas para Shizune, não queria olhar para ela e mostrar que seus olhos estavam se enchendo d'água com a confirmação de seus temores.

- _Acalme-se Sakura, eu estou aqui por que preciso de sua ajuda como médica. Ele me pediu para que tentasse descobrir a cura, porém não fui capaz disso, não com as pesquisas atuais sobre o assunto. _– Ela falou em um tom compreensivo, tentando acalmar sua amiga, não era casada mais, como mulher podia compreender sua tristeza.

- _Sei das pesquisas Shizune, isso também é uma de minhas preocupações, não há uma cura até o momento..._ – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – _Poxa eu queria que Le tivesse vindo me procurar, tivesse vindo pedir minha ajuda, os somos companheiros..._ – Ela falou aquilo baixo, como se estivesse exteriorizando seus pensamentos pra si mesma.

- _Sakura-san, posso compreender sua frustração, mais também posso enxergar o lado de Sasuke, ele é muito orgulhoso, e só de vir a um hospital e pedir ajuda já mostra o quanto ele quer ajuda. Pedir ajuda pra você, que por mais que seja a melhor médica de konoha, é a esposa dele, talvez seja algo doloroso_. – Ela falou num tom carinhoso para sua amiga.

- _Eu queria que ele tivesse vindo pedir a minha ajuda, sou a esposa dele, ele tinha que confiar em mim!_ – Ela estava com os olhos marejados. Saber que Sasuke foi procurar Shizune pra pedir ajuda e não a ela a mogoou.

- _Mais agora você pode ajudá-lo minha amiga! Ajude-me a pesquisar a cura! Sei que com você ajudando acharemos._ – Ela olhou Sakura nos olhos como para dar forças a ela.

- _Ok Shizune, vamos pesquisar juntas._ – Dando um sorriso sincero. Limpando as lágrimas que nem chegaram a descer. - Porém Sasuke não pode saber que eu estou a ajudando. Ele pode se irritar e procurar outra pessoa que ajude a curá-lo!

- Como você preferir Sakura. – Ela sorri carinhosamente pra ela.

- _Outra coisa Shizune... Quero que você fique com o cargo de Médica- chefe aqui no hospital... Vou pedir para Tsunade-shishou para que ela me deixe trabalhar na pesquisa e em casos eu não sejam complicados. _– Ela falou séria e decidia.

- Tem certeza disso Sakura?!

- _Sim, absoluta! Quero achar a cura o mais rápido possível! E quando a acharmos... Eu quero que você receba todo o crédito pela descoberta! Estamos entendidas?_ – Ela disse num tom quase autoritário, para que não houvesse argumentação com a sua decisão.

Ela pareceu meio surpresa por um momento, mais logo entendeu e ascentiu com um movimento de cabeça e se retirou da sala de sua amiga e companheira de trabalho.

Sakura ainda ficou por um momento em sua sala, formulando as informações, e pensando como começaria as pesquisas.

Konoha já havia pesquisado antes porém não tinha muitos casos e homens que procuravam ajuda numa situação dessas, vergonha talvez. Ela ia aproveitar que Sasuke estaria em missão pra levar os documentos para sua casa e estudá-los para ver como iria começar.

Mais naquele momento, o mais importante era ir até Tsunade e pedir seu desligamento de chefe no hospital. E foi o que ela fez. Pegou suas coisas e rapidamente saiu do hospital. Se dirigindo a torre da Hokage.

Sakura foi o mais rápido que pôde, porém quando chegou na porta do escritório de sua shishou hesitou por um momento em bater na porta. Sabia que ela iria querer uma explicação para suas atitudes. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de sua mestra do outro lado da porta.

- _Vai ficar o dia inteira aí Sakura ou vai entrar?!_ – Ela falou num tom de descaso porém autoritário.

Sakura deu um suspiro do lado de fora da porta e então abriu-a e entrou. Estava tão decidida e agora a presença intimidadora de Tsunade estava dificultando começar o assunto. Sabia que ela não lhe negaria esse pedido, principalmente porque a via como uma mãe e ela sempre lhe amou como a filha que ela nunca teve, ela mesmo já havia dito que a queria feliz independentemente do que fosse.

Ela andou em passos firmes e rápidos até a mesa de sua shishou e ficou uns instantes tentando formular como começaria.

_- Sakura, não tenho o dia inteiro... Diga logo o que veio falar comigo!_ – Tsunade a encarava como se estivesse esperando que ela começasse a qualquer momento a falar para que estava ali.

- _Ah... sim_ – Ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo e se desconcertou um pouco, sua figura a intimidava, eram poucas as pessoas que conseguiam fazer isso, e ela sem dúvida alguma era uma delas. – _Tsunade-shishou, serei direta no que tenho a dizer e a lhe pedir..._

- Já está enrolando... – Tsunade a cortou num tom que pra alguns poderia ser de repreensão mais Sakura que a conhecia bem sabia que ela estava tentando ser amigável. Quando não era algum assunto do interesse de konoha ou do treinamento de Sakura. As duas sempre tiveram uma relação amigável e descontraída entre elas.

_- Pois bem shishou... Eu quero me desligar do comando do Hospital. Deixarei ele nas mãos de Shizune,já combinei com ela isso. Não quero deixar de trabalhar lá é claro, mais não quero ter toda a responsabilidade e o tempo que aquele cargo requer..._ – Ela falou tudo de uma só vez, tentando explicar tudo.

- _Posso saber o porque disso agora? Pelo que eu saiba você sempre gostou de seu cargo, nunca reclamou dele e conseguia dar conta dele sem nenhuma falha..._ – Ela a interrompeu, voltando a sua expressão séria e analítica. Observando bem suas reações.

- _Claro shishou..._ – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – _Sabia que você iria querer uma explicação... É que eu e Shizune estamos reabrindo as pesquisas para curar a impotência sexual, sabemos que não há uma cura para isso então, eu principalmente, estarei me dedicando a encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Por isso quero ter o tempo livre para me dedicar com afinco nisso._ – Ela falou com normalidade, sobre o assunto, afinal ela era uma médica e aquele era o seu trabalho, cuidar e curar das pessoas.

_- Posso saber o porquê disso AGORA?_ – Ela estava desconfiada – _Alguém em especial está com esse problema Sakura?! _– Ela estava sondando. Sakura estava escondendo algo e ela descobriria o que era.

_- Não... Ninguém especial... Apenas dedicação médica com esse assunto..._ – Ela gesticulava e virava os olhos pra todos os cantos, menos para sua mestra. Ela não sabia mentir. Como ela odiava isso.

- _Pare de me enrolar Sakura! _– Ela falou num tom um pouco mais elevado, fazendo a outra parar instintivamente. _– Você não sabe mentir. Agora fale-me quem é, ou não terá permissão para deixar o cargo!_ – Encarou-a nos olhos.

_- Está bem Tsunade-sama... É o Sasuke! Ele voltou ferido de uma missão e desde então ele não consegue ter uma ereção! No início achei que fosse minha culpa, mais Shizune disse que ele a procurou no hospital e ela constatou seu problema e veio me pedir ajuda, para achar a cura para o problema dele. E eu realmente preciso curá-lo shishou, pro bem do meu casamento!_ – Ela praticamente vomitou todas aquelas palavras que estavam presas em sua garganta, enquanto andava nervosamente de um lado pro outro pela sala.

Tsunade pela primeira vez estava sem saber o que dizer. Ela ainda não tinha entendido direito. Foi muita informação de uma vez. Sasuke, um dos homens mais desejados de konoha, com todo seu orgulho e masculinidade estava impotente! Ela teve vontade de rir por um segundo, mais se controlou devido a seriedade da situação.

- Sakura... eu não sei o que dizer a situação que você acaba de me falar parece ser tão irreal... Mais se for para você ser feliz eu te dou permissão que se dedique a achar a cura para seu marido. Você pode fazer o que for preciso para achar a cura, e tem permissão para sair da vila toda vez que precisar se for ajudar nas pesquisas.– Ela disse tentando disfarçar seus pensamentos e tentando passar um apoio para a menina que ela tinha tanto afeto a sua frente.

- _Arigatou shishou!_ – Ela estava realmente feliz com a compreensão e consentimento de sua mestra, deu um sorriso radiante para ela e se retirou da sala.

Ela passou no hospital, e lá pegou com Shizune tudo o que ela tinha sobre as pesquisas e lhe informou que no dia seguinte ela já poderia assumir o cargo de Médica-chefe do hospital de konoha.

Ela estava indo para casa, quando esbarrou com Ino, sua melhor amiga desde a infância na rua. Elas tiveram suas desavenças por causa de Sasuke na juventude, mas tudo se resolveu com o passar do tempo, elas foram crescendo, amadurecendo, se descobrindo, e Ino esqueceu do "amor" que tinha por Sasuke, afinal aquele era apenas um amor platônico e ela era apenas uma menininha. Elas agora, já duas mulheres feitas, riam da época em que brigaram por causa dele. Elas eram amigas acima de tudo!

- _Sakura-testuda! Que coincidência te encontrar! Estava agora mesmo pensando em passar no hospital e te chamar pra tomarmos um drink e botarmos o papo em dia! –_ Ino gritou quando viu Sakura. Estava muito feliz e satisfeita ao encontrá-la na rua.

- _Ino-porquinha. Agora eu não posso eu tenho trabalho para fazer. Vamos amanhã, ok?! –_ Ela tentou se esquivar do pedido de sua grande amiga, não queria ter que recusar o convite dela, vazia tempo que as duas não sentavam juntas e jogavam conversa fora, mas estava ansiosa para ler os relatórios.

- _Ah não Testuda! Você não vai fugir! Então nós vamos la pra casa. Estou com um garrafa de sakê. Sei que Sasuke está em missão! Podemos beber até tarde e você pode dormir lá! Estou com saudades de você! –_ Ela puxou a amiga pelo braço rua acima, não dando tempo desta responder.

- _Ok Porquinha, mais só porque você é minha melhor amiga viu!_ – Ela riu da situação, seria até bom se distrair um pouco. Estava com muitos problemas ultimamente.

As duas chegaram a casa de Ino, era uma casa relativamente grande para uma pessoa só. Já fazia alguns anos que Ino saíra da casa dos pais para morar sozinha. Desde que namorar Sai aos 18 anos, mesmo depois deles terem terminado ela continuava a morar sozinha.

Era uma casa com uma sala espaçosa e confortável, dois quartos e uma cozinha era um ambiente muito agradável. Elas chegaram e logo Sakura depositou suas coisas na mesa da sala e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Ino foi para a cozinha.

_- Vamos comer brigadeiro Testuda. Faz tempo que não como brigadeiro de panela. Isso! Vamos passar a noite comendo brigadeiro de panela, tomando sakê e jogando conversa fora! Isso só não é melhor que sexo! –_ Ela estava mexendo na dispensa enquanto falava sozinha, toda animada. E soltou uma risada.

- _Porquinha você é muito pervertida sabia!_ – Sakura se encaminhou até a cozinha para ajudar sua amiga e implicar com ela era muito divertido.

- Eu?! Mais que absurdo você pensar esse tipo de coisa de mim Sakurinha – Brincando se fazendo de desentendida – Oras... é a suja falando da mal lavada né! – Elas saltaram boas gargalhadas depois disso

As duas se divertiram muito preparando o brigadeiro e tomando sakê, fizeram uma grande bagunça na cozinha, se sentiram que nem duas adolescentes, rindo, brincando, esquecendo do mundo la fora.

Já era tarde e as duas ainda estavam acordadas, degustando sua bebida, e comendo seu doce, estavam de pijamas e coradas devido a bebida. Elas riam alto e ficavam relembrando das suas travessuras de infância e de casos engraçados que aconteceram em suas vidas.

- _Porquinha, você não acha que está na hora de formar uma família?! Só pensa em namorar!_ – Ela falou divertida, provocando a amiga

- _Oras testuda! Você que casou cedo demais, eu estou curtindo minha juventude! Mais fique tranqüila Saku-chan acho que desta vez estou apaixonada de verdade! Ele me faz sentir as borboletinhas no estômago e consegue preencher meus pensamentos... Ah Testudinha o Gaara-kun é tão perfeito! . Ele tem aquele jeito calado dele, mais ele é tão fofo comigo, já até me deu flores..._ – Ela disse sonhadora e romântica.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça por um momento, refletindo, era verdade ela era a única casada, todos estavam curtindo a sua juventude, namorando, se conhecendo e desvendando os mistérios do amor. Só ela que não havia passado por essa fase.

Ainda era uma menina apaixonada por seu amor platônico de infância quando Sasuke retornou para a vila, sem ter cumprido sua vingança ainda, e a pediu em casamento, em seguida. Eles nem namoravam quando ele o fez, apenas o fez, sem nenhum romantismo, apenas a pediu em casamento. Ela era tão apaixonada que não se importou com os detalhes como a falta de romantismo da parte dele, ou o fato de eles nem namorarem, ela aceitou no mesmo momento, sem pensar duas vezes, afinal, ela o que era mais queria na sua vida né? Se casar com Sasuke era seu sonho não!?

Até aquele momento ela achava que sim, que sua vida era perfeita, que seus sonhos haviam se realizado, porém com o passar dos meses ela se descobriu infeliz, mais não entendia o porquê. Sim ela agora pensava no porque. Ela amava mais seu marido do que a si mesma! Desde que casou percebeu que sua vida não seria o conto de fadas que ela idealizara em seus sonhos. Sua vida era ir trabalhar no hospital e cuidar da casa. Ela nunca havia sido romântico, eles nunca se trataram com carinho, não por culpa dela, se tratavam sempre com respeito e educação, ele nunca havia dito Eu te amo para ela!

Ela estava pensando sobre tudo quando começou a chorar enquanto Ino falava sem ter reparado que ela estava pensativa. Ela chorava por tudo que estava acontecendo, pela sua infelicidade, pelo o que estava acontecendo com seu marido, por descobrir que seu mundinho perfeito não existia, por descobrir que ela não se amava o quanto ela achava que amava. Por só perceber agora que seu marido havia se casado com ela apenas para reconstruir seu clã e porque aquela vida que era a única que ela conhecia até o momento podia ruir se não encontrasse uma cura logo para seu esposo.

Ino então percebeu o que se passava com sua amiga e parou de devanear sobre sua vida e abraçou-a.

_- O que foi que houve minha amiga?!_ – Ela estava preocupada com sua melhor amiga e a abraçava dando o apoio que a outra precisasse incentivando-a a se abrir com ela. – _Está acontecendo algo?! Quer desabafar?_

_- Oh minha amiga, estou me sentindo tão infeliz! Meu casamento não vai nada bem, nunca esteve bem eu só não queria enxergar isso! Agora percebo que meu marido não queria alguém para ele amar ele queria apenas uma mãe para seus futuros filhos! –_ Ela falava suas aflições para sua amiga, machucava tanto ter que admitir isso_. - Eu só me sentia amada por ele na cama Ino-chan, e agora nem isso fazemos mais!_

_- Como assim Sakura-chan?1 Seu marido não a procura mais na cama?!_

_- Ino-chan, eu e Sasuke não fazíamos sexo desde quando eu quase perdi meu bebê..._ – Sakura estava revelando aquele seu segredo, ela logo no início do casamento havia engravidado, para sua felicidade e a de Sasuke, foram os momentos mais felizes de seu casamento, porém no terceiro mês de gravidez ela quase sofreu um aborto espontâneo e descobriu que sua gravidez era de risco, Sasuke então parou de procurá-la na cama, com medo de que assim pudesse fazer com que ela perdesse o bebê. Porém todo esse cuidado não adiantou, pois o bebê não resistiu ao parto complicado devido ao cordão umbilical que estava enrolado em seu pescoço. Sasuke estava inconsolável, foi a primeira vez que ela tinha visto ele perder o controle, quando ele soube da morte do bebê ele socou a parede do quarto do hospital e deixou uma fina e única lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Ele saiu em uma missão longa depois daquele dia e voltou só naquele dia, ferido. – _Quando ele voltou eu queria tanto, engravidar novamente para tentar ocupar a tristeza que eu fiquei, e que sabia que ele tinha ficado também, porém não consegui Ino-chan... Sasuke ele voltou ferido da missão... Ele está impotente Ino-chan..._

_- Como assim o Sasuke está impotente?!_ – Ela estava incrédula, nunca tinha ouvido de alguém que ficasse assim, sabia que pessoas mais velhas com o tempo não conseguiam mais, mais Sasuke era jovem, não consegui imaginar uma coisa dessas!

_-Isso mesmo Ino-chan! Ele na consegue ter uma ereção! Nós não conseguimos fazer sexo! E eu estou com medo de meu casamento acabar se eu não puder dar filhos pra ele! _

_- Oras Saku-chan, não vou ficar agora dizendo, "nós te avisamos", mais eu tenho que te lembrar que as suas amigas te disseram que era isso que ele queria no casamento... – _Ela puxou-a para mais um abraço

- EU SEI! E isso está me machucando ainda mais! Eu devia ter me amado mais! Mais eu o amo tanto, e continuo amando-o. Por isso me comprometi com Shizune a tentar encontrar a cura... Vou curar meu marido e salvar meu casamento... É isso que eu tenho em mente no momento. – Ela agora já estava mais calma e enxugando suas lágrimas

_- Você tem toda razão em querer encontrar a cura, mais não acho que você deveria fazer isso apenas para salvar seu casamento... Eu acho que você deveria agir como uma médica profissional e curar um paciente seu e não curar seu marido... Acho que esta na hora da senhora pensar mais na Sakura e não na senhora Uchiha! Tentar encontrar outras formas de felicidade e não apenas achar que ela está em seu casamento! – _Ino a olhava nos olhos e falava seriamente aquelas palavras, ela podia ser um pouco fútil e vaidosa demais, porém sabia ser madura quando era necessário_._

Sakura abaixou o rosto envergonhada, Ino estava certa, ela não devia curá-lo apenas pensando em seu casamento, e sim pensando no bem estar de Sasuke também! Afinal ela era uma médica devia cuidar de qualquer um que necessitasse de sua ajuda. Reconhecer também que ela se apoiava demais em seu casamento também foi como um tapa em sua cara, sempre se achou muito auto-suficiente e agora via o quão frágil era. Não pensava vivia como Sakura e sim como a Senhora Uchiha.

- Hei Testuda! Eu só quero o seu bem! Sejam qual forem suas atitudes... – Ela agora falava carinhosamente com sua amiga e abria seus braços para a amiga e lhe ofereci um sorriso radiante.

Elas se abraçaram. E foram dormir. Sakura estava se sentindo aliviada por ter desabafado tudo o que precisava. Agradeceu-se mentalmente por ter encontrado Ino

aquele dia.

----------------------------------------------xXx---------------------------------------------------

Só pra lembrar pra vocês que a autora pede com todo amor e carinho pelas reviews até se for pra dizer que você odiaram e que isso ta uma droga! (Mais se for pra ser uma review boa ela vai pular de alegria xD)

Bjinhusss e vou tentar escrever o próximo mais rapidamente ^_^


	3. Carência

Carência e Frustração

Amores, desculpem-me pela demora! Eu tive uma leve crise de inspiração!

Como eu disse eu sou novata no ramo de fanfics, e escrever uma luta e um hentai foi um grande desafio. Não queria que ficasse uma porcaria.

Bom eu espero que não tenha ficado... Vocês é que vão me dizer se ficou ou não ^_^

Como dito acima esse capítulo tem hentai, então eu recomendo que menores de 17 anos não leiam essa parte, que vai estar sinalizada para quem não gostar do gênero...

Bom é isso espero que gostem e me perdoem pela demora ^^

_____________________________________________________________________

Capítulo III: Carência

Sakura despertou de seus devaneios um pouco assustada, nem percebeu que passara tanto tempo dentro d'água, já havia escurecido e agora estava com frio. Saiu da água um pouco atordoada, nunca tinha acontecido isso com ela antes, havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço. Ela se vestiu rapidamente, estava agitada, como pode ser tão descuidada! Agradeceu mentalmente por não ter aparecido nenhum inimigo. Se dirigiu aonde tinha montado seu pequeno acampamento. E se aconchegou numa árvore, observando detalhadamente o local a sua volta. Ela não havia percebido antes, apenas agora que ela havia notado, aquele lugar fora o local, em que se encontrara com aquela pessoa pela primeira vez, à sós...

--------------------------------------------------xXx---------------------------------------------------

Sakura acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça naquela manhã, ela e Ino haviam dormido juntos, como não faziam a muito tempo, desde que eram menininhas e uma ia dormir na casa da outra. Ela arrumou-se sem acordar Ino, pois ainda era cedo. Ela tinha que ir para o hospital e antes precisava passar em sua casa, afinal ela ainda estava usando a roupa do dia anterior, não podia ir trabalhar assim.

Chegou em sua casa e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Lá percebeu que tinha algo de diferente, a cama estava remexida, as roupas de seu marido jogadas numa poltrona num canto do quarto e o barulho do chuveiro estava sendo ouvido. Ele havia retornado da missão.

Ela sentiu uma pontinha de tristeza ao pensar que ele não tivesse se importado dela dormir em casa ou não. Ele não se importou se ela estava bem ou não, foi o que ela pensou. Logo guardou seus documentos, para que Sasuke não percebesse nada quando saísse do banho. Ela então foi recolher as roupas dele que deviam estar imundas da longa missão. Pegou-as, mas logo que as colocou perto de si, sentiu um cheiro estranho, um cheiro que não era o cheiro de suor e sangue que era o que ela estava acostumada, tinha algo doce e enjoativo misturado, algo como uma colônia barata feminina.

Seu coração se apertou ao pensar naquilo, não queria pensar no pior, queria acreditar que havia alguma kunoichi em seu grupo ou que ele havia lutado contra alguma.

Ela então levou tudo o mais rápido possível para lavar, e voltando-se rapidamente para o quarto, a primeira coisa que queria fazer era indagar a seu marido sobre o porquê daquele cheiro em suas roupas. Mas se esqueceu completamente de tudo que estava em sua mente quando Sasuke abriu a porta do banheiro, e ficou parado no batente da porta observando-a. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados, com o seus ombros largos e seu peitoral definido a mostra, com pequenas gotículas que escorriam de seu cabelo e desciam até o cós da toalha, que estava amarrada em sua cintura, e se perdia la.

"Como eu queria ser essa gotinha..." Ela pensou, virando a cara envergonhada, devia estar muito tempo sem sexo. Qualquer coisa ela já achava que sugeria isso!

_- Sakura... Onde dormiu ontem anoite?_ - Ele perguntou no seu tom sério e seco de sempre, ignorando a reação dela, era melhor assim, para os dois.

- _E..Eu dormi na casa da Ino-chan..._ – Ela se assustou um pouco, não esperava que ele tivesse se preocupado. Fazendo-a esquecer do que iria indagar a ele e surgindo um brilho de felicidade em seus olhos ao encará-lo.

_- Hn..._ – E se dirigiu para o armário a fim de se vestir.

Ela sem pensar no que estava fazendo, se levantou e foi até o encontro dele e o abraçou pelas costas. Ele logo parou, instintivamente, o que estava fazendo ao senti-la abraçada a si. Ela o abraçou forte, como se com aquele abraço pudesse mostrar para ele o quanto ela o amava, e senti a falta dele.

- _Sakura..._ – Ele disse seco, tentando ignorar aquele corpo grudado aos seus, as mãos delicadas que abraçavam seu peito e o cheiro de cereja que ela exalava. Era uma tortura sentir aquilo tudo e não conseguir tomá-la em seus braços e a possuir com o ardor que queria. _– Preciso me vestir_...

- Sasuke-kun... Não me afaste de ti, sinto tantas saudades, deixe-me ficar só um pouco abraçada a ti... – Ela pedia como numa súplica, aspirando o cheiro de sabonete com o aroma forte e masculino que ele naturalmente exalava e que ela amava, queria tanto senti-lo. – Vamos tentar, meu amor, vamos nos amar de novo... – Ela passou as mãos delicadamente pelo abdômen dele, sentindo seus músculos definido pelo treinamento e foi descendo até o cós da toalha na intenção de tirá-la, quando sentiu as mãos dele impedindo que continuasse.

- Sakura... – Ele tinha que pará-la e foi o que fez, ele tinha que se controlar, sua respiração estava diferente, e ela só havia o abraçado! Ele estava assustado com o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Mais sabia que magoaria a ambos se ele falhasse mais uma vez. – Agora não... Estou com pressa... – Se desvencilhou de suas mãos e saiu do quarto sem olhar para ela.

Sakura ficou parada, atordoada, ainda não tinha entendido muito bem. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar mais se controlou. A culpa foi dela, ela sabia que ele não ia poder, mas já tinha visto caso de civis, que tinham ficado impotentes e num belo dia tentaram e conseguiram. Ela queria tentar, queria tentar com seu marido até conseguir enquanto não achasse uma cura médica pra ele. Mas ele havia a recusado, ela devia estar preparada pra isso, mais não estava, nunca estaria em ser rejeitada por Sasuke.

Mais agora não era hora de ficar se lamentando pelo que aconteceu, foi ela que pediu, ela o provocou e não deu certo, não tinha porque ficar se lamuriando do que aconteceu.

Ela pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro se preparar para mais um dia no hospital. Mais não como a chefe, e sim apenas como uma pesquisadora.

Quando ela saiu do banho Sasuke já não estava mais em casa, foi melhor assim, pois ela pode pegar os documentos e estudá-los um pouco, para quando chegasse e se encontrasse com Shizune, saberia por onde começariam.

---oOoOoOo---

Naquela noite, Sakura chegou antes de seu marido, e resolveu tentar dissipar o clima estranho que ficou devido ao ocorrido pela manhã e resolveu fazer um jantar romântico para eles. Nada com algum intuito provocativo nem nada. Ela não o procuraria mais, não se humilharia, se ele quisesse tentar, ele que teria que procurá-la. Mas ela também não queria ter que ficar convivendo em um eterno desconforto com ele, brigando e ficando sem se falarem, tentaria pelo menos ter uma convivência pacífica e harmoniosa com ele. Pensando nisso que ela resolveu preparar aquele jantar especial, fez o prato favorito dele, abriu um bom vinho da adega e pôs-se a esperá-lo para ascender às velas.

Ela esperou uma, duas, três horas...

Nada de Sasuke chegar, ele nunca havia se atrasado tanto para jantar, a comida estava fria e a garrafa de vinho na metade, suas bochechas já estavam coradas devido ao efeito o vinho quando resolveu retirar a mesa e guardar a comida. Tinha até perdido a fome devido a sua decepção.

Desistiu de esperá-lo e foi deitar-se. Tentou dormir, mais apenas cochilava, seu sono era agitado e leve. Parecia com uma mãe preocupada com seu filho que ainda não tinha retornado para casa.

Despertou instantaneamente quando ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto ser aberta, o que ela jurou serem horas depois de ter ido dormir. Não se manifestou. Ficou deitada apenas atenta a seus movimentos, percebeu ele se despindo pela penumbra na parede produzida pela luz do luar q vinha da janela, e depois ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, sinal que ele tinha ido pro banheiro.

Nesse momento ela se levantou. Nessas horas que ela esteve rolando na cama, tentando adormecer, ela lembrou-se do cheiro enjoativo e barato que estava na roupa de seu marido e que havia esquecido de perguntá-lo sobre tal.

Ela foi até a poltrona no canto do quarto, onde ele sempre deixava a roupa jogada toda vez que entrava no quarto. Pegou sua blusa e dirigiu-a a seu rosto cheirando-a. Suas suspeitas se confirmando, ele havia estado com outra!

A blusa estava exalando um odor ainda mais enjoativo, do que a que ela sentiu aquela manhã, algo barato e vulgar. Seu marido a havia traído. Ela estava convicta disso. Seus olhos arderam mais ela não se deixou derramar aquelas lágrimas. Não estava preparada para isso, mais não iria fraquejar, iria confrontá-lo assim que possível.

Mais não naquele momento, não deixaria ele achar que ela estava controlando a hora que ele chegava em casa ou que estava neurótica ao ponto de cheirar suas roupas. Não daria nenhum motivo para que ele procurasse outras, mesmo ele estar fazendo isso.

Ela não daria motivos para que ela fosse acusada de ser a culpada ruína daquele casamento!

Ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado, largou a roupa em cima da poltrona novamente e foi rápida e silenciosamente para a cama, onde deitou e fingiu estar dormindo.

---oOoOoOo---

A semana se passou assim, rotineiro. Sakura acordando, e Sasuke já não estando mais em casa. No hospital ela ficava praticamente todo o plantão estudando e pesquisando com Shizune. Quando voltava para casa, esta ficava tão fazia e silenciosa, ela ia "dormir" sempre antes de Sasuke chegar e quando este chegava ela cheirava suas roupas, enquanto ele estava no banho, para ver se tinha algum perfume feminino, e todo dia ela constatava o que ela já sabia, que ele a estava traindo.

Ela se perguntava por que fazia isso, era autoflagelação! Toda vez que sentia aqueles perfumes femininos e enjoativos lhe dava vontade chorar, mais ela ao conseguia parar, parecia que queria ter certeza se era verdade, ou que naquele dia ele não a tinha traído.

Naquele final de semana ela havia decidido que iria sair para encontrar ervas que ela viu que ia precisar para começar os experimentos, mas elas não tinham em konoha, então ela teria que encontrá-las fora da vila, tinha se decidido que iria procurar pelas pequenas vilas ao redor do País do Fogo.

Ela estava e sentindo animada e revigorada. Conseguiu achar a maioria das ervas que precisava, sem contar que visitou lugares lindos, que ela nunca havia estado antes. Visitou vilas pequenas, com pessoas humildes e alegres, agitadas com a venda do dia. Reconheceu ervas que estava precisando para seu estoque e as comprou, comprando ainda algumas novidades. Ela estava se sentindo como uma menininha deslumbrada adorava aquilo. Sem contar com as belezas do interior do país do fogo, que pra ela eram desconhecidas.

Nunca tinha saído com de konoha com aquela calma e tempo. Sempre havia saído quando estava em missão, e nunca podia dedicar seu tempo a apreciar paisagens, por isso estava tão deslumbrada. Aquele lugar lhe transmitia uma tranqüilidade e paz que a tanto tempo ela não sentia.

Estava extasiada. O dia fora muito lucrativo e bom, ela estava se sentindo bem por estar naquele lugar. Tinha montado seu acampamento num bosque no vale um pouco afastado da última vila que ela visitou. Preferiu montar acampamento fora da Cida, do que dormir em alguma pensão, já que havia gastado um pouco de dinheiro a mais e iria retornar logo cedo à konoha, não queria que Sasuke suspeitasse de nada.

Ela agora estava se dirigindo a um riacho que ela havia descoberto mais cedo perto de seu acampamento. Um riacho lindo, de águas clamas e cristalinas.

Ela banhou-se com bastante calma, estava apreciando a água fresca que tocava sua pele alva e macia a relaxando.

O sol já estava se pondo quando ela saiu da água, já estava sentindo a brisa fria da noite tocando a sua pele que estava exposta fora da água, sentindo leves calafrios.

Ela saiu do riacho, pegou sua toalha e secou-se calmamente, vestiu suas roupas íntimas, quando estava terminando de vestir seu sutien sentiu uma presença estranha por perto, era forte, parecia que esta sabia que ela estava ali e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder sua presença.

Ela ficou em alerta, esqueceu que estava semi nua, e ficou em posição de ataque.

_- Quem está aí?! Apareça!_ – Ela falou um pouco mais alto que o normal, tentando não demonstrar medo. Estava temerosa, o chakra que sentia era forte, muito forte. Fazia tempo eu não tinha a emoção de uma luta, principalmente sozinha.

- _Olha o que temos aqui... Minha __cunhadinha__ sozinha..._ – Ele disse aquelas palavras cheias de sarcasmo, dando ênfase no "cunhadinha". Porém sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção em sua face, apenas o clássico sorriso Uchiha.

- _Uchiha... Uchiha Itachi..._ – Ela se virou imediatamente pra onde ouviu a voz, e o viu, parado em cima de um galho de uma árvore não muito alta, com um dos pés apoiados nela e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Ela não via nenhuma emoção em seu rosto, só frieza, e aquele maldito sorriso ala Uchiha que ela tanto odiava. Aquilo fazia seu sangue ferver de raiva.

- _Até que meu irmãozinho tolo teve bom gosto..._ – Ele a analisava, olhava ela de cima a baixo, devorando-a com os olhos. Sem demonstrar interesse, apenas nas palavras maliciosas.

- _Oras seu..._ – Ela ficou encabulada, e olhou para si mesma para constatar em que estado estava, ficando extremamente rubra, pegando sua toalha que estava jogada no chão e enrolando-a de qualquer jeito em seu corpo. Voltando a encará-lo em seguida, ele estava com aquele maldito sorriso ainda em seu rosto, o que a deixou furiosa, pois ele devia estar rindo de sua reação deixando-a com raiva de si mesma. _– O que está fazendo aqui no país do fogo?!_ – Colocando-se em posição de luta.

- ...

- _Você está atrás de Naruto não está?! Eu não vou deixar você encostar um dedo nele! –_ Gritando, j não se importando de esconder sua raiva, ela odiava ser ignorada. Apesar de quase nunca ter um diálogo muito grande com Sasuke, ela sabia que ele nunca a ignorava, estava sempre ouvindo o que ela dizia. Já essa pessoa a sua frente, ela não conhecia nada, para ela ele apenas fingiu que não a tinha escutado e não queria responder, irritando-a ainda mais. _– Nem que eu tenha que morrer aqui lutando contigo!_

_- Você não teria a mínima chance cunhadinha... Nem meu otouto teve..._ – Ele desdenhava abertamente dela. Estava se divertindo com sua irritabilidade fácil. _– Eu quase o matei da última vez... ele nunca consegue..._

_- Oras seu maldito! Eu vou matar você! Ahhhh – _Ela não conseguiu se controlar mais, fora ele que quase matara Sasuke, ele que deixara seu marido naquele estado que ele estava. Burra! Como ela não tinha pensado nele antes! Só uma pessoa como Itachi poderia ter ferido seu marido daquele jeito!

Ela correu furiosamente em sua direção subindo pelo troco da árvore, já com chakra acumulado em seu punho para socá-lo. Ele desviou facilmente de seu soco, pousando no chão, enquanto ela atingia a árvore, fazendo esta se partir e ser arremessada levando as que estavam em sua volta junto.

Ele estava parado atrás dela, ela era lenta se comparado a ele, ou deveria estar fora de forma, foi o que pensou, fazia tempos que não treinava. Como se amaldiçoou por isso.

Ela correu até ele, começou a distribuir chutes e socos, na esperança de que algum deles o acertasse, ele desviava de todos como se fosse muito fácil, apenas desviava, não tentou atacá-la para se defender e nem ativou o sharingan.

_- Você é muito lenta..._ Nem sequer pode ser considerada como um desafio! – Ele disse secamente, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção por estar sendo atacado.

_- Seu maldito! Não me subestime!_ – Ela estava enfurecida. Queria acertá-lo de qualquer jeito. Queria fazer ele engolir aquelas palavras! Ela não era uma fraca, não mais! Havia treinado duramente pra nunca mais ser protegida por ninguém para ficar forte e que ninguém duvidasse de sua capacidade!

Ela correu até ela mais rápida do que antes, e surpreendeu-o com um soco que por pouco não o acertou em cheio no rosto, fazendo com que ele fizesse seu primeiro movimento na luta , usando seu braço para defender-se do soco dela, desviando a tragetória desse. Ela aproveitou-se disso e logo tentou chutá-lo em seu estômago fazendo com que ele fizesse um movimento brusco para desviar desse, que foi arremessado alguns metros atrás devido a pressão do ar feita pelo chute, fazendo-o ter que se apoiar em uma árvore para não bater nesta.

- _Esta brincadeira esta ficando chata cunhadinha..._ – Ele disse sério e frio. Não estava afim de lutar, estava afim de outra coisa. Ela estava melhorando, iria acabar com isso antes que ela o acertasse e se o fizesse poderia feri-lo gravemente. Bastava um soco para isso. _– Vamos acabar logo com isso..._

Ele foi para cima dela numa velocidade impressionante, ela não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento dele com os olhos. Quando viu ele já estava na sua frente pronto para lhe dar um soco no estômago. Ela não teve tempo de desviar do golpe, recebendo-o em cheio, tirando-lhe o fôlego e fazendo e ela cair de joelhos com a mão no abdômen tentando recuperar o ar. O soco dele não fazia um ferimento grave como o dela, porém era muito forte, teria feito uma pessoa normal desmaiar!

Ele segurou ela pelo pescoço e a levantou no ar. Ela o olhou com fúria e os dentes trincados, enquanto ele a olhava com a mesma expressão inexpressível de sempre.

- _Vamos acabe com isso logo Itachi... Me mate logo! Eu não tenho medo!_ – Ela nunca iria demonstra fraqueza para nenhum inimigo, muito menos para ele se fosse para morrer morreria com dignidade!

- _Não pretendo te matar... Pretendo fazer algo mais útil com você..._ – Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso, ele a comia com os olhos. Ela fazia seu tipo de mulher, Era bonita, forte, corajosa, altiva. Ele iria se divertir. Realmente seu otouto soube escolher uma mulher.

______________________________(+17)__________________________________

Ela se assustou quando viu aquele sorriso em seu rosto e aqueles olhos que mostravam luxúria. Ela então olhou para si e viu em que estado estava. Estava com a toalha frouxa em seu corpo. Um lado dela havia se soltado expondo um pedaço da lingerie preta que cobria seu seio esquerdo. Ela arfava, estava corada! Nunca havia ficado em trajes tão íntimos na frente de outro homem que não fosse Sasuke.

- _O que pretende fazer comigo Uchiha Itachi?!?!_ – Ela estava exasperada, tentou se debater para se livrar de suas mãos, mais o aperto em seu pescoço a estava deixando fraca pela falta de ar e pela quantidade de chakra que gastou na luta.

_- Oras você não é tão inocente assim pra não saber..._ – Ele arrancou com facilidade sua toalha de seu corpo e a levou para a árvore mais próxima encostando ela com certa violência lá.

Ela soltou uma exclamação de dor devido ao impacto e tossiu um pouco quando ele soltou sua garganta.

_- Largue-me!_ – Ela tentava socá-lo, mais ainda estava meio zonza pela falta de ar. Ela então sentiu-o pegando seus braços e segurando-os acima de sua cabeça com um pouco de força. _– Ai você está me machucando..._

_- Daqui a pouco não machucará mais... – _Ele se aproximou mais dela, imprensando seu corpo contra o dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Sentindo ela se arrepiar sob si. –_ Vejo que não demorou muito.._. – Apertando sua cintura possessivamente trazendo seu quadril de encontro ao seu, fazendo com que ela sentisse o volume crescente debaixo de suas vestes.

Ela havia fechado seus olhos quando o viu se aproximando de seu pescoço. Quando ouviu aquelas palavras proferidas naquela voz rouca e baixa tão próxima de seu ouvido e aquele hálito gelado contra sua pele quente fez ela se arrepiar inteira. Maldita falta de sexo! Seu corpo a estava traindo! Talvez fosse por causa de sua semelhança com seu marido, ou aquele jeito Uchiha sexy que a fascinava desde criança, ou devido ao cheiro amadeirado que ele exalava que era o mesmo que o de Sasuke. Malditos Uchihas!

Ela estremeceu quando sentiu aquele volume que se encostava a sua virilha, sentiu seu coração acelerado, o que fez ela despertar de seus devaneios e abrir os olhos e lembrar que quem estava em sua frente não era seu marido, e sim Uchiha Itachi, o ninja foragido número um da vila da folha e seu cunhado!

Ela tentou chutá-lo já que suas mãos estavam imobilizadas por aquelas mãos grandes e fortes.

Ele havia lhe prensado na árvore com uma perna entre as suas o que dificultou acertá-lo, ela só conseguiu mover seus quadris fugindo do dele, deixando um pouco desconfortável.

_- Você está muito agitada cunhadinha..._ – Ele segurou forte seu quadril e a ergueu com certa brutalidade do chão, fazendo com que ela enroscasse suas longas pernas em volta de seu abdômen para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Ele então tentou beijá-la mais ela virou o rosto, fugindo de seu beijo.

Ao fugir de seu beijo, ela inconscientemente expôs seu pescoço para ele. O que ela só percebeu quando ouviu a leve risada que ele deu e os lábios frios dele de encontro a base de seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu com o toque dele, e percebeu a burrice que fez, agora estava completamente vulnerável a ele, o pescoço era seu ponto fraco. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir ele abrir a boca e tocar com a língua seu pescoço, sentiu ele lambendo seu pescoço da base dele até perto de sua orelha. Fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar que era Sasuke que a estava tocando, ela queria imaginar que quem estava lhe dando aquele prazer era Sasuke e não Itachi.

- _Abra os olhos cunhadinha... eu quero que você veja quem está lhe dando prazer... _– Falou sensualmente em seu ouvido mordiscando o lóbulo em seguida. Ela não se manifestou, continuou com os olhos fechados. Ele então pegou o seu pequeno rosto com a mão livre apertando-o e virou ele bruscamente para que ela o encarasse. Ele não viu aquela expressão insolente em seu rosto e achou graça. Sem nem um aviso, ele grudou bruscamente seus lábios no dela, queria sentir o gosto da sua boca, tentou abrir a boca para enfiar a língua mais quando abriu sentiu o gosto do seu sangue! Ela o havia mordido!

Ela não cederia a suas ordens. Se não podia lutar com a força física também não cederia ao prazer! Quando sentiu o lábio dele comprimindo fortemente os seus ela quase cedeu. Abriu os olhos e se lembrou de quem a estava beijando e então mordeu seus lábios quando teve a chance. Ela o olhou profundamente esperando a sua reação por isso. Achou que ele ia ficar furioso, mais estava preparada para essa. Porém ela não estava preparada para a reação que ele teve.

- _Você está muito arredia gatinha... Ótimo... Isso torna as coisas muito mais interessantes! _– Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso com um filete de sangue escorrendo da lateral de sua boca. Ele lambeu o sangue limpando-o. – Você gosta de morder né... Pois eu também... – Ele então desviou sua atenção de seu rosto e se dirigiu para seu colo que estava arfando de excitação. Ele tirou a mão que estava segurando o rosto dela e agarrou seu seio apertando fortemente fazendo movimentos circulares com ele. Ele começou a a beijar seu colo, lambia, sugava, mordia... Deixava um rastro de saliva por onde passava.

Ela sentiu aquele toque ousado em seu seio e teve que se controlar para não soltar um gemido. Ela o viu massageando seu seio e explorando seu colo ele olhava para ela maliciosamente deixando-a enrusbecida. Ela tentou fechar os olhos novamente para não ter que encará-lo e assim apenas sentir as sensações e imaginar que elas eram provocadas pelo seu marido. Quando sentiu uma mordida em seu mamilo direito, que já estava intumescido, por cima do sutien. Ela então abriu bruscamente os olhos, soltando um leve gritinho, que foi logo reprimido por ela.

_- Eu disse para ficar de olhos abertos..._ – Enquanto beliscava e apalpava o outro mamilo – _Se você não quiser ter nenhuma marca para seu maridinho..._ – Ele desdenhou. Iria subjugá-la, faria ela render-se aos seus caprichos e ao prazer. Ele a viu então olhá-lo fixamente com o rosto tenso, porém com olhar demonstrando ódio e prazer.

Filho de uma... Ela queria surrá-lo até a morte! Ele a estava punindo por ela ter resistido ao seu beijo e o mordido. E agora ela tinha que fazer o que ele dizia! Ai como ela o odiava! Mais ele era muito bom com as mãos, não conseguia parar de pensar o quanto o odiava e o quanto ele estava lhe proporcionando prazer apenas com aquilo. Tentou se convencer que a falta de sexo, estava muito carente.

Ela assustou-se quando percebeu o que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Ele soltara sue sutien! Ela estava exposta para ele! Ele podia fazer o que quisesse com seus seios agora, e ela estava com muito medo de se trair, de seu corpo a trair mais do que já a tinha traído!

Sentiu sugando seu mamilo, e com a mão apertando o outro. Ele realmente era muito bom, não só com as mãos mais com a língua também! Ela estava mordendo seus lábios para não deixar escapar um gemido. Não daria esse gosto a ele.

_- Vamos geme pra mim cunhadinha... Geme pra mim..._ – Ele ficava intercalando entre os mamilos, oras chupava, mordia e lambia um oras o outro. Em nenhum momento ele desviou seu olhar da face dela. Podia vê-la, de olhos abertos, obedecendo-o, mordendo os lábios tentando segurar seu prazer e inclinando seu pescoço para trás involuntariamente com esse gesto ela empurrava seu tronco de encontro a boca dele como se tivesse oferecendo seus seios a ele. Ele a viu mover a cabeça numa negativa muda. – _Você vai gemer pra mim minha gatinha..._ – Ele então abandonou sua mão livre de seu seio esquerdo e a direcionou para a última peça de roupa que ela vestia inteiramente.

Ela não se conteu quando sentiu aqueles dedos ávidos invadirem sua intimidade, que já estava bastante umedecida. Ela soltou um gemido alto, quase um grito, não podia se controlar mais, não conseguia se controlar mais. Sasuke-kun. Perdoe-me. Ela sentia penetrando-a com os dedos rapidamente e fortemente. Ela agora não conseguia conter seus gemidos, mais não falaria seu nome, isso não!

Nesse momento ela sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca sem nenhum pudor ele mexia com sua língua explorando-a. Ela correspondeu inconscientemente ao beijo, na mesma intensidade, explorando a boca dele de volta. Eles travaram uma batalha com as línguas. Eles separaram as bocas ofegantes.

_- Goza pra mim cunhadinha... Sei que você quer..._ – Ele estava ofegante depois do beijo. Ele não diminuía o ritmo com seus dedos dentro dela, sabia que ela ia gozar, queria vê-la gozando para ele. Iria fazer ela se render. Começou a sentir o sexo dela apertando mais seus dedos, suas pernas que estava envoltas de sua cintura, começaram a ter pequenos espasmos e o apertaram mais o puxando mais para si. Ela havia gozado.

Ele então retirou seus dedos dela e abraçou seu corpo que estava mole devido ao orgasmo. Ele aproveitou esse momento para retirar sua capa e sua blusa preta que estava por baixo dela, ficando apenas de calça expondo seus músculos perfeitos.

Deus como ele era bom. Ele havia feito ela gozar apenas com o dedo! Fora o orgasmo mais abrasador de sua vida. E não tinha sido seu marido que havia lhe proporcionado ele. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Mais controlou-se. Não deixaria ele ver suas lágrimas. Ela estava arfante, mais conseguiu perceber que ele havia soltado suas mãos, porém mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria lutar, estava sem forças e entregue. Olhou para ele, ele estava sem camisa, estava com aquele peitoral escultural a mostra e beijava-lhe o colo segurando possessivamente sua cintura. Ela sentia o volume dele contra sua intimidade, tendo apenas sua calcinha como barreira. Só de vê-lo assim já a deixava excitada novamente.

- _É agora cunhadinha..._ – Ele tirou suas mãos de seu quadril e rasgou sua calcinha, expondo sua intimidade com poucos pêlos levemente rosados. Ela agora estava completamente entregue e seria sua. Ele abriu o zíper de usa calça e tirou seu membro extremamente rígido dela. Penetrou-a de uma só vez sem nenhum aviso. Soltou um gemido rouco em sue ouvido depois que a penetrou. Sentiu-a retesando abaixo de si.

Aquele homem era magnífico. Apenas com alguns toques ele conseguiu excitá-la novamente. Porém ela ainda não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir. Ele a penetrou de uma só vez. Ela sentiu a dor naquele momento, talvez devida à brutalidade com que ele estocou fundo dentro dela ou simplesmente pelo fato de que não fazia sexo há muito tempo. Ela abraçou-se fortemente a ele, enfiando suas unhas em suas costas brancas e puxando, arranhou-o sem dó. Deixando ali uma marca vermelha. Ela sentiu ele aumentando as estocadas, depois daquilo, ele estocava forte e rápido nela, ia fundo dentro dela.

Ela podia sentir o suor dele se misturando com o seu, seus corpos pegando fogo. Ele lambia e mordia seu pescoço enquanto ela o abraçava e o arranhava soltando constantes gemidos em seu ouvido, ela não mais tentava se controlar, apenas sentia-o, dentro dela, entrando e saindo. Ela segurou seus longos cabelos e os puxou fazendo com que ele olhasse pra ela e o beijou. Beijou-o furiosamente, para mostrar o quanto o odiava! Terminou puxando seu lábio inferior.

- _Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio muito!_ – Ela dizia entre gemidos. Ele estava enlouquecendo-a. Ela não queria que aquele momento acabasse ele era muito bom.

_- Eu sei..._ – Ele deu uma risadinha ala Uchiha. Penetrando-a mais fundo ainda. Ela era muito apertada e gostosa, ele não ia conseguir se segurar mais por muito tempo. Sentia suas mãos delicadas o arranhando e apertando para conseguir se segurar. Ele jurava que ela queria que ele sentisse dor, mais aquilo só o excitava mais, a selvageria dela, só o instigava mais a ir mais fundo. Ele não podia se segurar mais. Começou a sentir o sexo dela se contraindo ao redor de seu membro, ela estava gozando, e ele não conseguiu se controlar.

Ele estava conseguindo fazer com que ela gozasse de novo. Ela achou que o primeiro orgasmo tinha sido o melhor, não, ela estava enganada, esse estava sendo o melhor de todos. Meu deus ela iria desmaiar! Ele era sensacional. Ela sentiu ele se despejando dentro dela, ouviu ele gemendo em seu ouvido, iria gritar o nome dele. Antes que o fizesse ela o mordeu. Mordeu seu ombro, simbolizando o quanto havia sentido prazer. Ele a tinha enlouquecido. Ela nunca tinha se comportado assim.

Eles ficaram por um tempo ainda abraçados, arfantes e suados sentindo aquele momento juntos. Ele saiu de dentro dela um tempo depois e soltou suas pernas, não havia se recuperado ainda da sensação do gozo e não ia conseguir segurar ela por um tempo mais.

Quando ele a soltou ela imediatamente sentiu seus joelhos cederem e inevitavelmente foi ao chão. Viu-o ainda arfante e brilhante devido a fina cama de suor que cobria sua pele alva. Ele então começou a se vestir enquanto ela permanecia imóvel, sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

- _A gente se vê por aí... Gatinha selvagem..._ – Já com a roupa, e recomposto. Ele pegou seu rosto delicadamente em suas mãos e deu-lhe um último beijo. Lento, porém cheio de luxúria. Deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu.

Ela o viu indo. Sua presença desapareceu daquele local, tão rapidamente que nem parecia que ele havia estado lá. Ela então se levantou, abotoou seu sutien e pegou a toalha q estava no chão estirada a poucos metros dali. Enrolou-se nela e não conseguiu se segurar mais.

Chorou. Chorou pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela não podia chamar aquilo de estupro. Ela havia cedido no final, e o pior ela havia gostado! Ela tentou se convencer que tinha pensado em Sasuke-kun, mais no final era o nome dele que ela ia gritar. Não... Não... Não... Era em Sasuke que ela havia pensado! Ele havia forçado-a a fazer sexo com ele, gostou por que estava carente. Amava seu marido, ou não?

Bom amores, eu espero não ter fiado muito ruim, eu avisei que não tinha muita experiência em escrever lutas e muito menos hentais. Espero não ter ficado muito ruim.

Se vocês quiserem me ajudar dando suas opiniões eu adoraria muito!!! ^_^

Até a próxima _o/

Respondendo Review: 

Mika chan – Não acho que a Ino vai usar de má fé com a Sakura sobre esse assunto, elas superaram suas brigas do passado e agora voltaram a ser grandes amigas. Ela é aquela amiga que todas temos, que vai sempre estar do nosso lado nos apoiando. ^^

Obriigada por tar gostando da fic .... você deixou uma autora muito feliz com a sua review! kisss


	4. Fim!

Carência & Frustração

Capítulo IV: Fim!

Mil desculpas pelo atraso!!! Carnaval... (e por falar nisso que carnaval...) + Início de período na faculdade de engenharia não é mole... sem contar com a dança e o Tae Kwon do tomando quase todo o meu tempo e sugando minahs energias não tive muito tempo pra escrever ^_^

Espero que gostem desse cap... e o cap 5 ja está a caminho ^^

Estou inspirada ^^

Boa leitura amores ^_^

* * *

Capítulo IV: Fim!

Sakura havia adormecido naquela clareira, aquela que era idêntica a que ela havia lutado e tido relações com Uchiha Itachi, o homem que viria a mudar sua vida, pondo, definitivamente sua vida conjugal em crise e pondo ela mesma em crise com o que ela acreditava.

Aquele homem ainda lhe roubava suas noites de sono, sonhara com vez que eles tinham feito sexo, daquele jeito selvagem e carnal, que ela havia gostado. Aquele homem ocupava seus pensamentos e agora estava ocupando até seus sonhos! Aquilo já era demais! Estava muito confusa, gostava de Sasuke, mais Itachi estava ocupando cada vez mais seus pensamentos. Não sabia o que fazer...

Desde o que acontecera, sua vida, seu mundinho perfeito ruíra completamente. E fora ele que tinha dado o estopim! O que acontecera foi a gota d'água...

* * *

Sakura estava um caco. Não tinha conseguido pregar o olho, chorara muito, por tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, por seu casamento não ser perfeito, por estar decepcionada, por se sentir rejeitada e traída e principalmente chorara pelo que ela se transformara.

Ela não era mais aquela menina, a brava kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, que era inteligente e forte, excelente médica e ia às mais perigosas missões e quando voltava se encontrava com as amigas em algum pub para comemorar mais um dia. Não era mais aquela pessoa confiante, independente e sorridente.

Ela agora, já não ia mais a quase nenhuma missão. Dedicara-se apenas ao hospital, e por isso, estava "enferrujada", tudo para que sempre tivesse tempo para cuidar da casa e de seu esposo como convinha, e para quê?! Ele nunca agradecera nada que ela tinha feito por ele, nunca a elogiara, nunca disse pra ela _"Como você está bonita..."_, ou _"O jantar esta gostoso..."._ Nada! Ele nunca dizia nada, e ela nunca reclamara, sempre foi a esposa perfeita, para que ele nunca tivesse nenhuma reclamação contra ela.

Desde seu casamento, que ela deixara a auto-suficiente e confiante Sakura em segundo plano, pra adotar a Srª Uchiha, que vivia sempre em primeiro lugar pelo marido, só depois pensava nela, e ele nunca reconhecera isso!

Só agora ela acordara pra realidade. Sua vida não era perfeita. Nunca fora! Seu marido, mal falava com ela e agora a estava traindo. Irrelevou tudo, a falta de diálogo, a falta de romantismo, a falta de cumplicidade, mas não isso, isso já era demais! Já tinha se cegado demais pra realidade, seu orgulho não deixava perdoar a traição, e ela tinha se convencido que o que acontecera na floresta não tinha sido traição.

Ela não havia procurado Itachi, ele havia forçado, e apesar dela ter gostado, era apenas algo de pele, sinal que ela era uma mulher desejável, que podia sentir atração em outros homens e que Sasuke não era único, como a Sakura menina sempre pensou.

Itachi apenas fez com que ela explodisse! Já não agüentava mais, precisava pensar nela, precisava de um tempo para si, naquela noite tempestuosa e caótica para seu coração e sua mente ela resolveu isso.

* * *

Sakura voltou no fim daquele dia, estava um caco, abatida, com olheiras enormes e enrolada no que sobrara de suas roupas. Não queria falar com ninguém, por isso quando passou pelo portão da vila da folha, estampou o sorriso mais falso que tinha para não ter que ser abordada por ninguém e se dirigiu para sua casa, no bairro Uchiha.

Chegou silenciosa, vendo que não tinha ninguém, soltou um suspiro de satisfação, não ficou surpresa com o fato, afinal, desde que Sasuke ficara daquele jeito, ela mal conseguia vê-lo era como se ele estivesse evitando-a de propósito.

Ele não fizera perguntas quando ela disse que tinha uma missão, ela também não fez questão de explicar, afinal para ele era secreto que ela trabalhava com Shizune na pesquisa para sua cura.

Dirigiu-se para seu quarto, estava impecável, Sasuke sempre fora organizado, só se via que alguém dormira naquele quarto, pois a colcha que cobria a cama estava levemente disforme devido a alguma silhueta que devia estar deitada nela.

Despiu-se jogando os restos de suas roupas num canto qualquer, quando saísse do banho jogá-las-ia no lixo. Não queria nada que lembrasse o que ocorrera naquela floresta. Foi para o bainheiro, e preparou um banho de banheira, deu-se aquele luxo, quase nunca tinha tempo para relaxar com aquilo, mas ela precisava, estava exausta.

Saiu do banho e vestiu um baby doll de algodão, simples e confortável, foi para a cozinha então, estava com fome. Olhou para o fogão e pensou _"Não farei nada para ele comer, ele se quiser que cozinhe!"_, pegou um copo de suco na geladeira e uma maçã, isso já bastava seu estômago.

Foi para o quarto dormir, nessa noite ela havia decido, não esperaria Sasuke acordada, nunca mais. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu.

Acordou meio de súbito quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir bruscamente, Sasuke não sabia que ela estava em casa, então não deve ter se importado em fazer barulho foi o que ela pensou. Não se manifestou, apenas fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer novamente, mas estava difícil.

Ela ouviu ele tirando os sapatos e tirando o casaco que estava usando e deitou assim mesmo, de roupa e tudo na cama. Não havia se preocupado em tomar banho, e do seu canto Sakura podia sentir exalando dele aquele cheiro enjoativo e perfume barato misturado com sakê.

Estava se alcoolizando por aí com alguma vagabunda e vinha deitar na sua cama pra esfregar na cara dela a prova do crime! Já era demais! Sakura estava furiosa e fora de si

_- Na minha cama não!_ – Ela não se agüentou. Virou-se e o empurrou da cama até que ele caísse do chão. Estava furiosa e aquela discussão não passaria daquela noite!

_- Ficou maluca Sakura!_ – Ele estava no chão, com uma cara confusa pela reação dela.

_- Chega Sasuke! Eu aturei tudo! Seu distanciamento... A falta de diálogo... A falta de carinho... Mas falta de respeito não! Não vou aturar mais essas suas traições Sasuke! Traição eu não perdôo!_ – Ela estava descontrolada. Queria esbofeteá-lo pelo que ele estava fazendo com ela, mas não estava histérica para tanto. Nunca tinha armado barraco, Ino é que sempre a defendia sempre.

Ela o via sentar-se na cama. Ele abaixara a cabeça enquanto ouvia as acusações dela, como uma pessoa culpada. E essa resignação e estava deixando mais furiosa ainda. Queria que ele dissesse que ela estava mentindo, que ele a amava acima de tudo. Mais ele não disse nada. Apenas ficou sentado na cama, com a cabeça baixa, de costas para ela, como se não tivesse coragem de encará-la!

_- Você não me merece Sasuke... Diga alguma coisa!_ – Ela queria que ele gritasse com ela, não queria ver essa resignação. Não queria acreditar que as acusações dela fossem verdade no final. Queria que ele se defendesse que ele lutasse por ela!

_- Tem razão Sakura... Eu não te mereço..._ – Ele continuava com a cabeça baixa enquanto falava... Estava com a voz impassível, era como se estivesse se segurando, não querendo mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. – _Você merece alguém melhor... Alguém que possa te satisfazer aqui... _– Ele batera com a mão na cama abaixo dele.

_- Eu não estou falando de sexo Sasuke! Estou falando de sentimentos! Eu não me importo com o fato da gente não estar fazendo sexo... Estou falando das falhas que você tem comigo como você me trata! _– Ela estava frustrada e exaltada! Ela estava impressionada como ele só conseguia pensar que o que tinha causado todos os problemas era a impotência dele, e o que ela menos tinha pensado era nisso!

Ela realmente não tinha mais o que falar visto o silêncio dele com as suas últimas palavras. Estava com os olhos cheios d'água, e soltando uma exclamação de frustração começou a trocar de roupa.

_- Acabou Sasuke..._ – Ela trocava de roupa de qualquer jeito, pegou a primeira calça e a primeira blusa q encontrou.

_- O que você está fazendo!?_ – Ele havia levantado da cama ao perceber o que ela estava fazendo. Iria deixá-lo!

_- É isso mesmo o que você esta vendo... Eu vou embora! Nosso casamento acabou! –_ Ela não o olhava nos olhos, tinha medo que se o fizesse desistira do que estava fazendo, Tentou passar por ele mais ele estava barrando seu caminho. – _Deixe-me passar..._

- _NÃO!_ – Ele havia gritado com ela. Ele nunca tinha gritado com ela antes! – _Você não vai a lugar nenhum! _– Ele segurou em seus braços apertando-os com força.

- _Solte-me Sasuke... Você está me machucando..._ – Ela estava assustada ele nunca tinha falado assim com ela antes.

- _Você é minha mulher! E não vai a lugar nenhum!_ – Ele estava possuído! Ela nunca tinha o visto perder a calma daquele jeito. Ele a jogou na cama e beijou-a com certa violência e agressividade enquanto ela se debatia debaixo dela.

_- Não ouse me beijar com essa boca suja de vadia!_ – Ela deu um tapa no rosto dele. Ficaram os dois estáticos por um momento. Ela por estar chocada por ter dado um tapa nele, ele por ter recebido.

_- Eu vou te mostrar quem manda!_ – Não tentou beijá-la mais, porém encaminhou seus beijos para o pescoço nu dela e com uma das mãos segurou os braços dela acima da cabeça da mesma e com a outra começou a acariciar a pele dela, subindo até os seios por baixo da blusa.

_- Me largue... Sasuke... Você... Está descontrolado..._ – Ela estava ficando excitada com as carícias dele. Tinha que resistir, aquele não era o Sasuke que ela conhecia.

Ela sentiu ele beijando, sugando, e mordendo seu pescoço alvo, algo que deixaria marcas no dia seguinte devido a intensidade da carícia. Pode o sentir massageando seus seios firmes por debaixo da blusa, que infelizmente ou felizmente ela não teve tempo de por um sutien devido à pressa.

Descontrolado ou racional, ele ainda conseguia levá-la a loucura, mais ela não queria! Não podia perder a cabeça! Não seria submissa a ele nunca mais! Precisava se manter consciente e não se levar por aqueles toques libidinosos.

_- Eu tenho outras formas de te dar prazer... Vou te dar prazer com isso..._ – Ele encaminhou uma das mãos até o meio das pernas dela fazendo movimentos circulares por cima da calça jeans dela, abriu o botão e desceu o zíper e ia adentrar a última barreira que separava seus dedos da feminilidade dela quando ela começou a espernear.

_- Não Sasuke! Eu não quero assim!_ – Num de seus chutes aleatórios na tentativa de se desvencilhar dele, ela acertou seu membro inoperante no meio das pernas, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma exclamação de dor e um impropério que ela nem prestou atenção, apenas se soltou dos braços dele e saiu correndo daquele quarto o mais depressa possível.

Ela saiu correndo pelas ruas do bairro Uchiha, e tentava se recompor pelo caminho, sorte sua não morar mais ninguém por lá pra vê-la naquele estado. Apenas quando saiu que o sangue começou a baixar que ela começou a raciocinar direito. Não tinha para onde ir.

Desde que se casara que seu apartamento de solteira ficara fechado. Estaria inabitável ela pensou. A casa de seus pais ela havia vendido desde a morte deles, era muito grande para ela se sustentar sozinha e ela não queria ter que ficar se lembrando dos tempos felizes de quando era criança e morava lá.

Foi então que ela se lembrou do único lugar em que poderia ir naquele momento, um lugar que ela poderia se sentir em casa. Foi para a casa de sua grande amiga Ino.

Ela correu foi sorrateiramente, correndo pelos telhados de konoha, não queria ter que encontrar com ninguém, a vida noturna de konoha ainda estava agitada por àquelas horas. Chegou em poucos minutos na casa de sua amiga, num prédio que se parecia muito com o sue antigo, o apartamento era praticamente no mesmo estilo, que o seu, confortável e suficiente para uma pessoa solteira.

Bateu delicadamente algumas vezes, não teve resposta, esperou, já estava ficando agoniada, sabia que ela estava em casa, podia sentir a presença dela lá. Bateu de novo, não mais com a calma de antes, praticamente esmurrou a porta da outra.

Alguns segundos depois, uma Ino ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma corrida, abriu a porta.

_- Saki-chan! O que esta fazendo aqui a essa ho..._ – Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sakura se jogou em seus braços a abraçando forte, e começou a chorar copiosamente.

_- Acabou Ino-chan... Meu casamento acabou..._ – Ela dizia aquelas palavras, enquanto chorava, estava arrasada, magoada e triste. Magoada com o que ele tinha feito com ela, e porque ela praticamente tinha permitido que ele a tratasse assim. Seu conto de fadas, seus sonhos de infância, sua idealização do final feliz, não tinha sido como ela sempre imaginou.

Ino ficou afagando os cabelos compridos e rosados de sua amiga, sem falar nada, apenas dando seu ombro e seu carinho que era o que ela precisava no momento. Olhou para a pessoa que estava com ela na casa e fez um sinal, que era para essa se retirar.

Sakura nesse momento, viu que Ino não estava sozinha, e tentou se recompor, não queria que ninguém além de Ino visse sua fragilidade. Olhou para o lado e viu que era Sai, e que esse sem olhar para ela se retirou imediatamente, saindo num pulo pela janela aberta da sala.

_- Ino-chan... Desculpe-me... Eu atrapalhei você... Você estava com visitas..._ – Ela disse limpando as lágrimas. Tentando se acalmar desculpando-se com a amiga.

_- Não se preocupe Testudinha... Você até me ajudou! Não estava conseguindo fazer com que Sai se retirasse. Estava ao ponto de ser grosseira e expulsá-lo aos pontapés quando você chegou!_ – Ela disse divertida e fazendo uma cara de falsa brabeza.

_- Ei espere um minuto! O que ele estava fazendo aqui?! Você já não tinha terminado tudo com Sai?!_ – Indagou a amiga meio desconfiada.

_- Não é nada disso que essa sua cabeça grande está pensando! Eu não o convidei para vir a minha casa ta!_ – Ela virou o rosto num falsa indignação que arrancou umas risadinhas divertidas da amiga triste.

_- Aé?! Então o que ele estava fazendo aqui na sua casa, anoite, os dois sozinhos?! Se Gaara-kun souber vai ficar muito bravo sabia!_ – Ela provocou divertida a amiga, brincando com ela. Ela adorava provocá-la Ino saía facilmente do sério.

_- Ei ei ei já disse que não o chamei! Eu cheguei em casa e esse louco estava dentro da minha casa me esperando! Acho que vou ter que lacrar minhas janelas! - _Ela realmente saía do sério. Já devia estar estressada pelo ocorrido e falar sobre isso realmente a deixou brava. – Dona testuda nem ouse falar nada para ninguém sobre isso hein!

_- Muahahaha agora você está em minhas mãos!_ – Ela tentou soltar uma risada maléfica, o que acabou descontraindo o ambiente. Ela se distraiu da sua tristeza e Ino desemburrou a cara. – Mais afinal Porquinha... O que ele queria?!

_- O mesmo assunto de sempre... Disse que me ama... Que não quer me perder e blá blá blá... –_ Ela estava entediada com aquele assunto. Quem a ouvisse falando poderia achar que ela era insensível. Mais Sakura que havia convivido com tudo do início ao fim sabia, que quando ela terminou com Sai, sua amiga sofreu muito. Ele não sabia expor seus sentimentos, ela não se sentia amada e tinha dúvidas de seus sentimentos. Resolveu terminar, para ver se era isso que eles queriam, se ela o amava e para ver se ele a amava sofreu quando ele não a procurou nas primeiras semanas. Porém uma missão que a levou a Suna a fez reencontrar o Kazekage, Gaara, que ela havia conhecido mais intimamente no casamento de Sakura, na ocasião ela estava com Sai por isso eles não tiveram nada. Mas quando Ino ficou solteira, e fragilizada, ele estava lá para ela, eles aprofundaram a amizade, até que começaram a sair. Pelo que Ino dizia, Gaara era tudo que ela queria num homem, carinhoso, romântico, companheiro, respeitador. Ela encantou-se com ele e logo começaram a namorar. Quando Sai ficou sabendo do namoro dos dois, começou a correr atrás de Ino desesperado, dizendo que a amava, e que sentia muito e queria ela de volta na vida dele. Só que ela já estava apaixonada por Gaara e não queria nada além da amizade de Sai para si. Desde então ele estava inconformado e queria de qualquer jeito ela de volta. _– Me trouxe esse desenho... Dizendo que era prova do amor dele por mim... _

_- É lindo Porquinha... Nem parece com você!_ – Divertiu-se pegando o desenho e o analisando, nele tinha Ino, distraída olhando o horizonte, com os cabelos esvoaçantes pelo vento. Ela estava linda. Apenas gostava de provocá-la. Levou um leve soquinho no braço pelo comentário o que a fez sorrir.

_- Bobona... Está lindo mesmo... Mais pena que ele descobriu os sentimentos dele muito tarde... Não o vejo mais como homem... Só tenho olhos para o meu Gaa-kun!_ – Ela que estava dizendo as primeiras palavras compenetrada no desenho jogou-o num canto em seguida. Sai realmente não tinha nenhuma chance com ela.

_- Pelo menos uma de nós duas tem que ser feliz no amor né..._ – Sakura havia se lembrado de sua tristeza, abaixou sua cabeça sentindo os olhos arderem.

-_ Não fique assim testuda... Seja lá o que tenha acontecido para essa radicalização su... Saiba que eu estarei sempre do seu lado... _– Ela abraçou a amiga fazendo ela deitar a cabeça em sue colo, já que estavam sentadas no sofá.

_- Ele está me traindo Ino... Isso eu não perdoou! Não não não! Amanhã voltarei para meu apartamento... - _Desabafou._  
_

_- Mais você não disse que ele estava com "defeito"... Ele não teria como "usar" em outras... _– Ela estava confusa.

_- Não sei como ele estava fazendo Ino-chan... Só sei que eu não agüento mais aquele cheiro enjoativo nas roupas dele todas as noites. –_ Me ajuda com a limpeza do apartamento amanhã maninha?!

-_ Claro maninha! Se é assim que você quer... Te ajudarei no que for possível _- Ela era amiga de Sakura e não de Sasuke, daria todo seu apoio a ela. Resolveu não questionar mais sobre a separação. Não iria se intrometer nesse assunto, apenas apoiaria qualquer decisão que sua melhor amiga tomasse. – _Bom já vi que hoje você é uma sem-teto que vai explorar da casa de sua amiga. Sorte sua meu bofe estar muito longe... –_ Ela brincou com a amiga, levantando-se e arrastando sua amiga para que elas pudessem ter uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

Não me matem prlo que eu fiz!!! Eu sei que vão querer me matar por eu ter separado o casal!!! Mais eu juro que é pelo bem da fic...afinal a vida não é um mar de rosas... todo mundo passa por crises...principalmente os casamentos. E eu axo que os dois precisam de um tempo pra se reencontrarem...

O shipper ainda não ta definido...ainda não sei com quem o Sakura vai terminar, afinal agora ela está separada... E está livre e desempedida para encontrar um novo amor ou ser reconquistada...quem sabe!

Asoraria que vocês me ajudassem dizendo com quem vocês axam que ela deve ficar.... com o Sasuke-kun ou com o Ita-kun?!

kiss e eu juro que não demorarei para postar o próximo ^_^

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:**

- Mika: Realmente o Ita-kun é sensacional... Eu adoraria estar no lugar da Sakura, não me importaria se ele me jogasse na parede e me chamasse de lagartixa. xD Que bom que vc gostou da onshot ^^ Fico muito feliz ^^... Realmente sua imaginação foi bem fértil...nem eu penssei num possibilidade daquelas que você me sitou... Mais creio eu que o Sasuke não ficou impotente por causa de stress... axo que foi o ferimento que ele teve logo no início da fic...eu apenas axo...u.u... Bom eu axo ja sabemos o que ela fez depois da experiência com o Tio Itachi né mais garanto que ele não veio só pra fazer uma pontinha ;)

kiss

- Sakura T.: Calma...está aí o cap... espero que me perdoe pelo atraso...a faculdade não ajuda muito ^_^

Bom... nem eu sei com quem ela vai ficar... Eu amo tanto os dois...tanto o Sasuke...quanto o Itachi... por isso se v6 puderem me ajudar eu agradeceria muito ^^

kisss


	5. Proposta

Naruto não me pertence... Pertence ao Tio Kishi que tem tendências assassinas!

**Beta:** Dayane Manfrere

Day-chan que sempre me socorre quando eu preciso ^_^

* * *

Ps - Meu amores mil perdão pela demora! *Se esconde atrás da Day-chan*... A faculdade mata a gente! Principalmente engenharia....principalmente se você precia fazer uma prova de cálculo... na qual você estuda...mais nunca é o suficinte.... Eu não posso repetir denovo!!! Então espero que vocês compreendam meu sofrimento e não me matem! Estou em depressão..pois estudei e demorei pra escrever o cap...e ainda tenhp certeza que não me dei bem.... Mais chega de falar! Está aí o cap...e axo que ficou bom o resultado final!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quando eu!!

Não vou pormeter que o próximo saíra rápido.... mais vou fazer o máximo pra isso ^^

* * *

Carência & Frustração

Capítulo V: Proposta

Desde o fim de seu casamento, que ela mudara, particularmente, ela via que era para melhor, voltara a ser confiante e auto-suficiente mais alegre com a vida e pensava primeiro nela e não em Sasuke.

Ela estava apressada, já fazia algum tempo que saíra de konoha e precisava chegar logo ao seu destino, não estava com pressa em si, mais estava ansiosa.

Suas amigas foram as pessoas mais importantes em sua vida naquela nova fase, elas que sempre estariam ao seu lado, estando namorando, casadas ou solteiras. Todas estariam lá sempre que ela precisasse. Sentiu-se mal com essa constatação, pois ela percebeu que quando se casou não foi tão amiga como elas eram para ela.

Não as procurava mais, era só Sasuke, casa e hospital. Até que elas pararam de procurá-la. Porém com a separação tudo mudara. Era como se elas nunca tivessem se afastado, voltaram a sair e conversar com mais freqüência, nem pareciam que tinham ficado tanto tempo separadas. Aquilo a deixara feliz e magoada.

Feliz por perceber que era amada, suas amigas sempre estariam junto dela e eram como a família que ela não tinha mais e magoada consigo mesma, por ter perdido todo aquele tempo longe delas. De pessoas que sempre, lhe davam ombro, conselhos e que sempre diziam o quanto gostavam dela e o quanto a amizade delas era importante.

Mas o principal naquele tempo que ela ficara de separada, o que a ajudou superar a desilusão amorosa, foi definitivamente aquela pessoa, que aparecera de uma forma em sua vida um tanto conturbada, mas que realmente a marcou para sempre...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura estava se sentindo revigorada. Ela realmente precisava daquela noite de sono. Dormira como um bebê, encostara a cabeça no travesseiro e imediatamente adormecera. Já estava levemente desperta quando sentiu um peso a mais em cima de si.

_- Acordaaaa Dorminhocaaaa!_ – Ino alegremente pulara em cima de sua amiga, pois achara que essa ainda dormia. _– Já está bem tarde sabia!_

_- Já estava acordada Porquinha..._ – Ela disse com voz ainda embargada de sono. – _Que horas são?_ – Estava despreocupada com o horário, achava que sua amiga estava exagerando.

- _Já passam das dez..._ – Ela disse displicentemente mais sabendo que as duas estavam atrasadas, sabia que sua amiga ia ficar pirada quando visse as oras.

_- TÃO TARDE!?! PORQUE NÃO ME ACORDOU?!_ – Ela levantou de um pulo da cama e começou a se vestir.

_- Acalme-se Testuda! Sabia que você ia pirar... Você é tão previsível_! – zombeteiramente ela adorava provocar a amiga também. – _Fique tranqüila... Já avisei no hospital que nós faltaremos hoje. E eu não acordei a Testuda-dorminhoca por que eu gosto muito dela e sabia que ela estava precisando dormir... –_ Ela disse fingindo uma seriedade que não precisava no momento, apenas brincando com a amiga e virando o rosto se fingindo de ofendida pelo estardalhaço.

_- Ohhh... Que fofa a amiga que eu tenho... –_ Ela abraçou a amiga com todo o carinho mostrando todo o carinho que esta possuía pela outra. – _Você se preocupou comigo... Arigato Ino-Porca-chan!_

_- Eu sei que você me adora Testuda... Mais temos que arrumar sua casa se esqueceu?! Aquele lugar deve estar inabitável! E quero terminar isso logo hein... Por que te levarei para passear! _– Ela puxou Sakura para fora do quarto já que essa já estava pronta.

Sakura não protestou de nenhuma das afirmações que sua amiga fez. Realmente deveria estar todo bagunçado e empoeirado seu apartamento de solteira, estava trancado desde que se casara e fora morar na mansão Uchiha. E nem comentou sobre o fato de Ino querer levá-la para passear. Talvez fosse bom. Distrairia sua mente, e a muito tempo que não saía com as amigas.

Elas fizeram um rápido desjejum e foram logo para o antigo apartamento do Sakura, que ficava no centro de Konoha. Era bem parecida com a de Ino, era no tamanho ideal e confortável para uma pessoa solteira.

Ficaram paradas por um instante no meio da sala olhando o estado da casa. Suspiraram. Não estava dos melhores. Muita poeira, teias de aranhas e as poucas roupas que tinham na casa estavam com "cheiro de guardado".

_- Bom... Porquinha é melhor começarmos... Quanto mais rápidos começarmos, mais rápido acabaremos... –_ Disse desanimada indo buscar duas vassouras na cozinha.

- _Tem razão..._ – Suspirando em desânimo.

As duas começaram a trabalhar arduamente. Varreram, lavaram e limparam. Estavam exaustas, no fim da tarde tinham terminado a limpeza. Agora a casa estava habitável. Só faltava comida, que ela resolveria no dia seguinte fazendo compras, não se preocupou com isso, se preocupou com outra coisa que faltava.

Precisava urgentemente de um banho, estava suja e suada e não tinha roupas, todas estavam na casa de Sasuke, e saíra ontem com pressa levando apenas sua roupa do corpo. Precisava voltar lá e buscá-las.

_- Ino-porca-chan... Tenho que ir buscar minhas roupas... Volto num minuto! Vá combinando com as meninas!_ – Ela saiu apressada sem falar olhar para sua amiga. Saindo sem dar tempo de ela responder.

Foi correndo para sua ex-casa. Ainda estava claro, podia ver o por do sol no horizonte de konoha. Se fosse rápido chegaria ainda cedo, e não encontraria Sasuke em casa. Seria muito mais fácil pegar suas coisas e não ter que encontrar com ele.

Chegou em casa, estava tudo escuro, suspirou em alívio ele não devia estar em casa. Foi direto para o quarto, pegou a primeira mala que viu pela frente e começou a colocar suas roupas nela. Estava tão compenetrada no que estava fazendo que nem reparou na presença próxima de si.

_- Não precisa sair dessa casa... Ela também é sua... Eu posso dormir em algum outro quarto..._ – Ele disse sério e direto. Era o jeito dele de tentar fazer-la desistir de deixá-lo.

_- Sasuke-kun!_ – Ela levara um susto. Não percebera a presença dele encostado no batente da porta de entrada do quarto. Virou-se de súbito e admirou aquela imagem. Ele estava usando apenas um roupão, os cabelos despenteados e as olheiras demonstravam que ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito, e que estava mal pela separação. Mais ela preferiu não pensar em como ele deveria estar porque ela também estava mal com tudo e condenou-se por ter usado o "-kun" com ele. – _Sim eu preciso Sasuke! Senão isso não seria uma separação... Preciso ficar longe de você... – _Voltou a arrumar suas roupas na mala tentando ignorar a presença dele, o que ela descobriu ser algo bastante difícil, a figura dele ainda mexia com ela, era inegável.

- _Já disse que eu saio! Durmo em outro quarto!_ – Estava ficando alterado de novo, e o pior é que nem percebia isso. A possibilidade de perdê-la mexia com seus sentidos.

- _E eu já disse que isso não seria uma separação se fosse assim! Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim... Preciso pensar..._ – Continuou arrumando as malas tentando ser indiferente, tentando ignorar seu coração.

Terminou de arrumar sua mala, nem viu se tinha esquecido algo ou não, queria sair o mais rápido possível de perto dele. Caminhou de cabeça baixa até a porta, a figura dele lhe encobria, e ela não conseguia raciocinar direito. Quanto mais rápido fosse embora, menos teria chances de ceder.

- _Deixe-me passar Sasuke…_ - Ela disse séria, tentando não fraquejar na voz. Ele barrava a saída do quarto. Seu coração sempre lhe traía era impressionante.

- _Não..._ – Ele lhe segurou os braços, fazendo com que ela deixasse derrubar a mala e a abraçou. _– Então me diga... Olhando nos meus olhos... Que você não me ama mais! Aí deixarei você sair..._

- _Você não tem o direito de me pedir isso!_ – Ela o empurrou. – _Depois do que você me fez... Não tem direito de mais nada sobre mim!_ – Ela jogou aquelas palavras na cara dele com escárnio e raiva. Tirou a aliança que ainda estava em seu anelar esquerdo e deixou em cima da cômoda que ficava perto da porta. – _Sayonara... Sasuke..._ – E saiu. Sem olhar para trás. Do fundo do seu coração ela queria que ele a tivesse impedido, tivesse a puxado de volta, dito que a amava e que não suportaria perdê-la, talvez com a declaração dele ela o tivesse perdoado, mas ele não fez nada! Deixou-a partir sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra.

Ela saiu da casa e deixou um soluço escapar de sua garganta. Quase chorou. Mais se controlou, tinha prometido para si mesmo que nunca mais choraria por ele! Voltou para seu apartamento, encontrou Ino no sofá e junto dela estavam Hinata e Tenten, que há muito tempo Sakura não as via.

- _Meninas!_ – Sakura estava surpresa de elas estarem lá.

- _Sakura-chan estávamos com saudades!_ – Hinata cumprimentou-a

_- Você sumiu de nós Saki-chan... Ino falou o que aconteceu... Para o que você precisar minha estaremos sempre ao seu lado..._ – Tenten cumprimentou-a e ofereceu ajuda a outra.

- _Testuda! Combinei com as meninas! Temos que fazer o primeiro passeio de meninas com você solteira! Nós vamos ao pub hoje! _– Ino mudou de assunto, tentando animar.

- _"Nós" quem?!_ – A ficha não tinha caída!

- _Oras Testuda, essa sua testa grande não serve pra nada mesmo! Você ta muito lerda! "Nós", nós oras! Nós todas... Inclusive você!_ – Acrescentando, já vendo a cara de recusa da amiga.

- _Ah não meninas! Não to com cabeça pra isso! Sem contar que não vai pegar bem... Faz tanto tempo que não saio... _– Ela tentou argumentar.

- _Exatamente por isso! Você sempre gostou de se divertir conosco! E se não nos víamos há tanto tempo era porque você se afastou!_ – Tenten reinvidicou.

- _Ok ok! Vocês me convenceram!_ – Sakura, tinha ficado encabulada, as acusações de Tenten eram verdadeiras. Agora ela era solteira e não tinha mais porque não sair com suas amigas. Queria recuperar o tempo perdido.

_- Então está combinado! Ás oito no pub hein! Vê se não se atrasa Testuda!_ – Ino disse animada, chamou as meninas e foram embora, para se arrumarem. Deixando Sakura sozinha para fazer o mesmo.

Sakura se vestiu, estava querendo ser discreta, iria fazer esse passeio para agradá-las. Vestiu uma calça uma blusa e um moletom por cima, amarrou o cabelo num rabo e saiu. Chegou um pouco atrasada encontrando as meninas sentadas numa mesa já dentro do pub.

Estava meio desconfortável, não pisava lá desde que se casara, e agora estava separada, voltando a fazer seus passeios de solteira. Os olhares de surpresa e espanto ao vê-la ali a deixaram mais desconfortável ainda.

Não poderia culpá-los afinal ela estava úmida do círculo social e ninguém sabia ainda de sua separação. Ignorou a todos, até os rostos de conhecidos que estavam ali, não queria conversar ainda com ninguém, apenas foi se juntar com as meninas.

- _Está atrasada testuda!_ – Ino ralhou com ela.

- _Oi pra você também porquinha!_ – Devolveu a outra.

- _Relaxe Saki-chan!Vamos nos divertir hoje! Como nos velhos tempos!_ – Tenten tentou descontrair o ambiente, percebendo o desconforto da amiga.

Elas se divertiam, conversavam e entre um sakê e outro Sakura começou a ficar mais relaxada, os outros já tinham se esquecido de sua presença e ela as dele. Se divertia como a muito não fazia. Sorria verdadeiramente como há muito tempo não o sorria.

Estava tão entretida com as meninas que nem reparou na presença daquela pessoa se aproximando de sua mesa.

_- Ora ora ora... Feiosa! Você não perde tempo!_ – Sai se aproximou delas. Pelas bochechas rosadas ressaltadas devido a sua pele branca e o olhar perdido, ele estava bêbado. – _Mal se separou e já quis vir "caçar" novamente!_ – Alfinetou, dessa vez olhando para Ino, como numa indireta para ela. Esta por sua vez estava com olhar de poucos amigos.

Parece que aquilo nunca acontece com você, que aquilo só acontecia nos filmes, mais aconteceu com ela, ela pensou. No exato momento que Sai falou aquela frase, a música no bar parou e todos os conhecidos, ou quem conhecia seu ex-marido, olharam para ela.

Os conhecidos olharam espantados, pois sabiam do grande amor que Sakura nutrira por ele desde a infância, do quanto que ela lutou por ele. Os desconhecidos estavam incrédulos, afinal eles, principalmente pela parte de Sakura, pareciam ser um casal muito feliz. As mulheres principalmente, a olhavam com um olhar de escárnio como se ela tivesse levado um fora do marido, que ela não tivesse tido capacidade de segurar o grande e poderoso Uchiha Sasuke.

_- Sakura-san ta solteira!!! Gai-sensei eu tenho uma chance de conquistar a Sakura-san!_ – Ele praticamente gritou no meio do pub para Gai-sensei. Fazendo os olhares surpresos e curiosos serem destinado pros dois.

Sakura estava constrangida, sua vida estava sendo exposta daquele jeito. Aqueles olhares espantados e inquisidores, aquelas mulheres que olhavam para ela e cochichavam com a amiga do lado, ela começou a pensar se elas estava rindo da cara dela, se Sasuke já a tinha traído com elas, ou com quantas delas.

Ela não agüentou mais, se levantou e sem falar com ninguém, nem com as meninas se retirou o quanto antes daquele bar. Não parou quando ouviu os chamados das meninas. Apenas quis sair dali o mais rápido possível. Foi para sua casa e dormiu.

No dia seguinte, ela estava se sentindo melhor, tinha até se esquecido do constrangimento da noite anterior. Conhecia Sai, ele era seu amigo, era sincero até demais, mais ela acreditava que ele nunca teria feito aquilo por mal, devia estar bêbado e querer ferir Ino.

Iria fazer seu desjejum e ir para o hospital, era um bom jeito de se distrair, e pesquisar e testar as ervas que conseguira. Ainda não eram todas, mais dava pra um começo.

Vestiu-se e foi para a porta. Quando abriu a porta encontrou um menino. Um entregador de flores. Estava com um buquê de rosas nas mãos. Ficou por um segundo sem entender o que era com uma cara de tacho.

_- Senhorita Sakura?_ – O menino perguntou hesitante.

_- Entrega para senhorita..._ – O menino estendeu o buquê para ela. Ela demorou um segundo para entender. Assim que ela pegou o buquê ele fez uma mesura e saiu dali.

- _Hai... _– Ela pegou meio corada as flores, eram sakuras. Nunca ninguém tinha lhe mandado flores. "Será que era de Sasuke?" ela pensou. Com aquela expectativa em mente ela pegou o mais rápido o cartão e o abriu. Decepcionou-se com o cartão. As flores não eram de Sasuke, eram de Rock Lee. Nem terminou de lê-lo.

Decepcionada, pegou as flores e o cartão e deixou-as em algum canto em casa e saiu. Foi andando para o hospital quando viu Sasuke do outro lado da rua, andava displicentemente, ele pareceu não vê-la ou se viu preferiu ignorá-la preferiu pensar na primeira opção.

Admirava-o quando viu uma mulher muito bonita se aproximar dele, ela não parecia ser uma shinobi e do jeito que Sasuke parou para atendê-la parecia que os dois já se conheciam.

Aquilo a deixou furiosa e cheia de ciúmes. A vontade dela era de ir tirar satisfações, perguntar pra ele quem ela era, mas se lembrou que eles estavam separados agora, e que foi ela que pedira a separação. Então agora ele podia encontrar com as "amantes" dele quando e onde ele quisesse.

Limitou-se apenas a apertar os punhos e suspirar, seguiu seu caminho para o hospital se olhar para trás.

Trabalhou junto a Shizune nas pesquisas e ficou satisfeita com os avanços. Elas não conversaram sobre sua separação. Percebeu que a morena tentou abordar constantemente o assunto enquanto trabalhavam, mas Sakura não deu brecha para tal.

_- Não vou abandonar as pesquisas Shizune-san só porque eu me separei..._ – Ela respondeu as indagações da outra sem a outra fazer qualquer pergunta. – _Sou uma médica antes de tudo! Meu dever é ajudar quem precisa... Independente de quem seja..._ – Disse de forma direta dando por encerrado o assunto.

As pesquisas estavam avançando ela estava muito satisfeita com isso, mais ainda precisava das outras ervas para continuar as pesquisas. Então resolveu que deveria sair para procurá-las. Era até bom, que evitaria encontrar Sasuke com qualquer uma que ele estivesse tendo um caso. Se o visse íntimo de alguma não sabia se se controlaria.

Chegou a seu apartamento e viu em sua soleira, mais dois buquês de sakuras e um de rosas vermelhas. Não estava com paciência para ver de quem eram, sabia que não eram de Sasuke. Resolveu sair àquela noite mesmo para não ter nenhum infortúnio.

Arrumou uma mochila com o necessário colocou a roupa que usava quando saía em missões e partiu. Avançou o máximo que pode até sentir a exaustão. Parou para montar seu acampamento. Estava sozinha, olhava em volta mais tudo lhe lembrava a vez que ela estava sozinha, ma mesma missão que ela estava realizando e ela se encontrou com Itachi.

Sentiu-se desconfortável, estava temerosa de que ele aparecesse, havia treinado, porém pouco, não seria páreo para ele se ele aparecesse e fizesse aquilo com ela de novo. Só o pensamento do que aconteceu entre eles a fez sentir um calor se formando em seu ventre. Abraçou suas pernas tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. "Como ela poderia sentir excitação em pensar aquilo?! Ele a havia forçado!", ela censurava-se "Mais você cedeu depois, você gostou, daquelas mãos fortes, daquela voz rouca, daquele cheiro másculo do jeito rude dele de possuí-la.", sua mente a estava traindo.

- _Oras pare com isso Sakura! Ele nunca mais vai te atormentar novamente! Esqueça isso de uma vez!_ – Ela ralhou consigo mesma. Aninhou-se na relva e adormeceu.

No outro dia acordou mais tranqüila. Encontrou a primeira vila, estava repleta de bancas com ervas, era um prazer para ela analisá-las. Porém ficou um pouco frustrada quando só encontrou uma das que precisava, estava ficando irritada, pois estava realmente difícil encontrar aquelas ervas, deveriam ser muito raras de se conseguir, pensou que elas deveriam ser bastante caras também.

Resolveu voltar para konoha e se preparar para uma viagem mais longa. Afinal, já tinha percebido que não as acharia no país do fogo. Ainda estava no meio da tarde, se fosse rápida ainda chegaria no mesmo dia em konoha.

Já estava escurecendo e infelizmente ela não conseguira chegar em konoha a tempo. Faltava pouco, o mais sensato era montar acampamento, mas ela resolveu prosseguir, chegaria tarde em konoha.

Voltava o mais rápido que conseguia pelas árvores, estava alerta, pois estava sozinha e a noite. Seu cuidado que a alertou pro ataque rápido que foi feito em sua direção.

Ela se esquivou agilmente do ataque graças ao treinamento e ficou em alerta. Não sentiu chakra quando veio o ataque e devido a isso e a velocidade a pessoa devia ser poderosa. Mas ela nunca fugiria ou desistiria sem antes lutar.

- _Cunhadinha... Sentiu saudades?!_ – Uchiha Itachi se revelou sarcástico alguns galhos atrás dela. Estava com um dos pés apoiados na árvore, os braços envoltos no peito e o sorrisinho irônico na face.

Sakura virou-se rapidamente assustada em ouvir aquela voz rouca e irônica atrás de si. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, ele tinha poder sobre ela. Mas ela nunca iria admitir isso.

- _Oras seu..._ – Ela estava enraivecida. Ele a tirava do sério. Nem parou para pensar o que ele deveria estar fazendo ali, apenas correu o mais rápido que podia pronta para socar aquele rosto e desfazer aquele sorriso infame.

Ele se desviou, como estava com o sharingan ativado teve facilidade, mais teve que admitir que ela tinha potencial. Ele pode ver ao longe a enorme clareira que se formou quando ela atingiu a árvore que ele estava e essa saiu arrastando muitas em volta. Aquele soco era mortal.

- _Você está muito agressiva..._ – Ele começou a se esquivar dos socos dela prestando bastante atenção, já que estava com o sharingan desativado, pois não queria lutar a sério, e se fosse acertado por algum soco daqueles seria um grande problema. – _Prefiro você assim de outro jeito... _– Ele zombou malicioso dela.

- _Maldito! Eu vou te matar!_ – Ela partiu colérica para cima dele. Errou acertando o chão provocando uma cratera nesse. Ele a irritava profundamente. Era sarcasticamente sexy.

- _Afff..._ – Ele partiu para cima dela, revidando os chutes e socos, ela defendia, mais ele a estava cansando. E aproveitando isso ele a imobilizou. – _Não desperdice suas energias com o que você não pode..._ – Ele disse seco e direto.

_- O que você quer?! Me estuprar de novo?!_ – Ela se debatia das mãos dele enquanto ele a apertava mais forte seus braços em suas costas e respirava em sua nuca.

_- Estuprar?! Essa é uma palavra muito forte... Gatinha selvagem..._ – Ele disse cínico às costas dela.

_- EU TE ODEIO!_ – Ela gritou. Ele estava certo. Pode até ter começado assim, mais ela gostou afinal de contas, mostrou para ela um prazer que ela não sabia que podia sentir.

_- Agora relaxe... Você está muito agitada..._ – Ele disse rouco no ouvido dela, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante. – _Vou te soltar e conversaremos..._

_- O que quer?!_ – Ela exigiu grosseiramente alisando os braços que estavam doloridos.

_- Vou te fazer uma proposta..._ – Ele começou, ignorando o olhar assassino que ela dirigia a ele. – Na verdade é mais uma troca...

- Seja o que for a resposta é NÃO! – Ela esbravejou.

- Tsc tsc tsc... Você está muito afobada... Nem deixou eu terminar de falar... – Continuou a ignorar a agressividade dela, sabia que isso a irritaria ainda mais, ela ficava linda irritada. – _Você tem potencial cunhadinha... Eu te ajudo a treinar e a ficar mais forte... Assim você não seria pega despreparada por nenhum inimigo qualquer quando estivesse por aí em trajes impróprios..._

Ela corou e trincou os dentes. Tinha ficado com raiva e envergonhada, pois se lembrara do acontecido. Oras por que diabos ele queria treiná-la afinal ele é que tinha feito isso com ela! Mais era verdade, se acontecesse, ela não estava livre daquilo de novo, poderia acontecer com outro agora, e talvez não sentisse prazer, mais uma vez se odiou, pois quando se casou, deixou os treinos de lado dedicando-se apenas à Sasuke e ao hospital.

- _E o que vai querer em troca?!_ – Ela estava irritada e constrangida em ter que admitir que ele estava certo. Reparou o olhar desejoso esquadrinhando seu corpo de cima a baixo – _Nunca seu nojento! Nem pense nisso! _– Colocou as mãos envolvendo o corpo na frente dele como numa forma de proteção.

_- Isso... Cunhadinha..._ – Ele numa velocidade que ela não conseguiu acompanhar postou-se atrás dela grudando seus corpos e agarrando com força e possessividade seus braços com aquelas mãos grandes e ásperas. – _Você vai ter que pedir..._ – Ele foi subindo os braços alisando a pele macia dela enquanto respirava pesadamente em seu ouvido. _– E pelo visto não vai demorar muito..._ – Ele pode sentir ela se arrepiando inteira quando mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e soltou um sorriso cretino em seguida.

- _NUNCA!_ – Ela se soltou de seu abraço girou e tentou socá-lo, errando pois esse foi mais rápido e deu um salto para trás parando a alguns metros de distância dela. _– EU NUNCA PEDIREI ISSO!_

_- Pense com carinho... Você sabe aonde me encontrar..._ – Dando aquele maldito Uchiha que ela já estava maldiçoando a todas as gerações deles. Ele partiu dali, tão rapidamente que ela nem conseguiu ver a direção que ele foi.

Ela estava furiosa e incrédula! Socou a primeira árvore que apareceu na sua frente. Ele tinha feito aquela proposta para ela, ela não ia aceitar! Nunca que ela ficaria treinando com aquele homem perto dela!

Respirou profundamente até se acalmar novamente, e retomou seu caminho, continuava furiosa ainda. Isso ajudou a ir mais rápido, chegando até antes que o esperado por ela em konoha.

Passou pelos portões, não cumprimentou ninguém iria para sua casa o quanto antes. Porém a visão que teve não melhorou em nada seu humor. Sasuke estava do outro lado da rua, ainda com o uniforme de jounin, acompanhado de outra jounin.

Safado! Ela pensou. De manhã ele estava uma de noite com outra, se tinha uma coisa que Sakura era, era ser muito ciumenta, porém isso ela não admitia nem para ela mesma. Os dois poderiam estar apenas conversando sobre o trabalho, visto que Sasuke não demonstrava nenhuma intimidade junto a outra jounin, que ela reconhecera ser uma das "Sasuketes" da época de academia.

Ele pareceu não vê-la mais ela pode vê-los se dirigindo ao Ichiraku. Ele ia jantar com ela! Aquilo era demais para seu humor. Fazia muito tempo, mesmo quando estavam casados que ele não a levava para jantar. Ela ia la dessa vez ia armar um escândalo, ia quebrar a cara daquela atrevida, que parecia estar tentando chamar a atenção dele de qualquer jeito, já que agora toda konoha sabia que eles estavam separados.

No meio do caminho, uma imagem lhe veio a mente. Itachi. Aí ela pensou. "Por que não?". Um sorriso sádico estampou seu rosto, estava sendo impulsiva, ao aceitar a proposta, mais não estava nem aí. Se ele podia estar com outras ela também podia estar com outros. Mais ela iria só trinar com ele, só isso. Ela ficou repetindo isso em sua mente a todo o momento.

Enquanto estava parada pensando nisso, uma voz a despertou de seus devaneios.

_- Yo Sakura-chan... _– Kakashi-sensei apareceu ao lado dela, interceptando o caminho que ela fazia até Sasuke e a jounin. – _Está de volta a vila... Faz tempo que não nos vemos... Que tal um passeio?!_ – Ele disse no tom risonho e despreocupado dele, mesmo tendo feito isso pois vira a cena que ia acontecer se não o tivesse feito.

- _Kakashi-sensei!_ – Ela se assustou por um instante. – _Adoraria! Estou faminta! Vamos comer?! Me deu uma vontade enorme de comer Ramem!_ – Ela disse maliciosa olhando Sasuke entrando no Ichiraku.

- _Ok..._ – Ele estava nervoso, seu plano não tinha dado muito certo. Se sentiu sendo puxado pelo braço e pensou. Isso não via dar certo...

* * *

Bom meus amores está aí! Mais um cap...espero que tenham gostado....e como vocês viram o Ita-kun reapareceu...e dessa vez é pra ficar! Ele ainda vai abalar as coisas ^_^

Vou parar de falar se não daqui a pouco ja vou começar a dar spoillers ^^

bjinhusss até a próxima amores

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

- lika: huauhauhahua realmente eles são insensíveis... Mais eu axo que são só com as pessoas alheias, com quem eles gostam e teem carinho eles são mais brandos e carinhosos...no jeito deles é claro... eles não são de ficar fazendo declarações e são carinhosos demais... Mais vai dizer que o jeito deles não é sexy?!

Encontro SasukexItachi.,...hummm.... quem sabe?! ^_^

Brigada pelo elogio e pela força ^^...*encabulada* Realmente deve ser pelo rate....muita gente não gosta de M... bjinhusss

- kito: Brigada por dar seu voto...ainda estou com a dúvida cruel ^^ kisss


	6. Cumplicidade I

**Carência & Frustração**

**Beta: **Dayane Manfrere - Minha grande amiga e irmã!

* * *

Amoreeeess

Calma! Antes de me apedrejarem deixem-me tentar me redimir!!! Sei que demorei muito pra atualizar e se só estou atualizando agora é por ter tido a ajuda da minha nee-chan a Day-chan! Então todos nós temos que agradecer muito a ela! Porque se não fosse por ela o capítulo não saíria tão cedo!!! Como podem ver to dividindo o capem duas partes ele ficou muito grande!!! E só vou postar a continuação dele depois de uma boa quantidade de reviews!!! ai ai ai...

Estou dedicando esse cap e cenas mais como posso dizer, mais maduras a minha nee-chan que sempre me socorre quando eu preciso!! Minha beta, minha amiga e minha irmã Day-chan!!!

Bom... vou parar de falar e espero me redimir com esse capítulo...

bjokass

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**** Cumplicidade – parte I**

Sakura enfim chegara ao seu destino a, Vila da Nuvem. Estava cansada, dias de viagem, com pouco descanso, precisava era exatamente disso agora. Sempre quando marcava com ele chegava antes, preferia assim, e depois o avisava que já se encontrava lá.

Desde quando começaram a ter encontros fora dos treinos, eles adotaram a vila da nuvem como seu refúgio particular, era longe de konoha e fora lá que ela conseguira a última erva medicinal para a sua pesquisa, finalmente achara a cura.

Naquele momento Shizune deveria estar administrando o remédio nele. Elas haviam, finalmente, descoberto o remédio para aquela invalidez. Graças à inteligência das duas, talvez ela não tivesse conseguido se estivesse sozinha.

Graças aos esforços delas, não apenas Sasuke poderia ter sua virilidade de volta, mas também muitos outros homens, tantos os que tiveram impotência por ferimentos tantos os pela idade. E tudo, como discutido pelo acordo delas, graças a Shizune.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente ao se lembrar. Tinha proposto a Shizune dar todos os créditos a ela pela descoberta, tudo para que Sasuke, não se enfurecesse e soubesse que ela sabia do seu mal. Tudo Sasuke! Toda a bosta da sua vida foi movida em volta dele!

Como tinha raiva de si mesma, como pode ter sido tão cega! Mas agora tudo estava diferente! Ela, pela primeira vez estava vivendo a vida por ela, suas escolhas e vontades. E ele estava a ajudando...

* * *

Ela arrastou Kakashi pelo braço para a barraca do senhor Ichiraku. Sasuke já estava la, sentado ao lado da jounin, que parecia tentar ficar mais próxima dele. Ela se sentou ao lado de Kakashi, que estava a um banco de distância da jounin.

_- Um ramem de porco, por favor!_ – Sakura pediu, elevando um pouco sua voz, para que Sasuke visse que ela estava lá, vendo-o sozinho com outra.

Ela o olhou de canto, pode vê-lo olhando-a de relance, mas aquilo não abalou o habitual jeito de ser sério e compenetrado do ex-marido. Ela não estava no seu melhor humor, estava agindo impulsivamente, mais não estava parando pra pensar nisso no momento. Queria atingi-lo.

Então viu aquela coisinha, que estava toda sorridente ao lado dele, volta e meia jogava os cabelos de um lado para o outro, ou "esbarrava" sua mão na dele e freqüentemente ela tentava tampar a visão de Sasuke para sua direção, na esperança dele lhe dar atenção.

Aquilo lhe tirava do sério, ela ignorava completamente a presença de Sakura la, a presença da ex-esposa dele. Ela pensou bem, "ex", ele podia estar com qualquer uma agora, se ele podia, ela também. Ela então sorriu sadicamente. A idéia que teve não era nenhum um pouco inocente e nem combinava com a personalidade dela, mais seu estado de raiva era tão grande que ela não pensava nas conseqüências de seus atos.

Ela então pensou rapidamente e fez algo que nunca tinha imaginado fazer antes, principalmente com aquela pessoa. Encostou timidamente seus dedos nos joelhos de Kakashi, e foi subindo lentamente a mão, até chegar no meio das coxas firmes e grossas do copy-ninja e apertá-las sensualmente.

O Hatake que estava lendo o seu Icha Icha, esperando o seu ramem, desviou ligeiramente o seu olhar cansado para onde ela estava com a mão, se ele não usasse a máscara qualquer um poderia ver o ar de surpreso que ele tinha adquirido.

_- O que está fazen..._ – O jounin sussurrou baixo para que só ela escutasse, porém não conseguiu terminar a frase.

_- Entra no jogo Kakashi-sensei..._ – Ela o interrompeu, sussurrando no ouvido dele, enquanto olhava de relance para Sasuke, que ela viu, tinha percebido a mão dela nas coxas do Hatake. _– Onegai... Só dessa vez..._ – Ela pediu manhosa em seu ouvido, talvez se o tivesse encarado teria perdido a coragem, mais vendo a reação de Sasuke só a instigou a continuar. Tentou ignorar a coxa grossa e firme do seu sensei que estava sob sua mão, àquilo fez a adrenalina correr por seu corpo.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas segurou com a mão que estava perto dela, a cintura de Sakura e a apertou levemente, as pontas dos dedos encostado um pouco de pele que estava ligeiramente exposta fazendo a rosada se arrepiar com o toque quente.

Quem visse a cena iria achar que os dois eram um casal, ou que no mínimo estava flertando descaradamente, talvez fosse isso que Sasuke estivesse pensando, aquele pensamento à fez não desistir de seu plano de usar Kakashi para provocar ciúmes nele. Porém ao sentir que o outro estava avançando com a sua mão, que a apertava de modo ligeiramente possessivo, estava adentrando mais sua blusa.

Ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir aquele toque. Talvez ela estivesse indo longe demais, retirou a mão espalmada na coxa de Kakashi, preferindo colocá-la na nuca do ex-sensei fazendo, um pequeno cafuné nos cabelos que ali tinham um toque inocente, mas que ela viu ter feito o efeito esperado, pois olhando para Sasuke pelos cantos dos olhos ela pode perceber o olhar vidrado na mão dela na nuca do copy-ninja e o olhar fulminante da mão desse em sua cintura.

_- Não brinca com o que você não sabe lidar Sakura..._ – Kakashi debruçara-se sensualmente perto dela, falando em seu ouvido numa voz perigosamente rouca. Ele aceitara o "joguinho" apenas para não constrangê-la, mais não era nem um pouco agradável estar passando por aquela situação. Sakura era linda e ele sempre a admirou e respeitou nunca se permitiu olhá-la com outros olhos, até alguns dias atrás ela era casada!

Eles ficaram naquela pequena carícia até o ramem chegar e eles comerem em silêncio, sendo apenas quebrado o contato com a comida quando Sakura, para não perder o plano encostava em sua mão, ou fazia-lhe carinho nas mãos e nos braços e lhe dirigia sorrisos.

Não deu muito tempo e Sasuke resolveu ir embora, a kunoichi que o acompanhava não tinha entendido porque ele quis ir embora tão apressado, nem havia terminado de comer. Ela ficara lá, com cara de tacho enquanto ele a deixara falando sozinha.

Naquele momento, que Sakura acompanhou com os olhos ele indo embora, ela soltou uma pequena gargalhada. "Sucesso!", ela pensou. O ego dela estava se sentindo bem melhor seu humor também havia melhorado bastante.

_- Sakura... Só porque não sou mais seu sensei que você não deve me respeitar... –_ Ele estava realmente bravo, apesar de ter entrado no joguete dela, pensar que foi usado como um fantoche para ela fazer ciúmes pro ex-marido era inaceitável. Ele viu o sorriso dela murchar e ela corar violentamente de vergonha. _– Sou seu amigo agora... Mais não vou admitir ser um fantoche para você brincar de fazer ciúmes para o seu ex-marido! _– Ele disse num tom que nunca tinha usado para ela, sentiu-se até arrependido depois por ver as lágrimas que se formavam no rosto dela, pelo menos ela estava arrependida do que fizera.

Oras, ele era homem! Ela despertara a libido dele, mas fora usado! Aquilo foi um ultraje precisava sair dali. E antes que ela dissesse algo ele se levantou, pagou a refeição dos dois e saiu. Nem olhou para trás para vê-la, iria ter que extravasar aquela vontade e era isso que ele faria naquele momento.

Ela estava completamente envergonhada. Que situação constrangedora passara, era uma adulta, uma mulher responsável e se prestou a aquele papel, infantil e ainda recebeu uma represália como se ainda fosse uma garotinha irresponsável. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, a adrenalina passara e ela percebera o quão impulsivas e estúpidas foram suas atitudes.

Não precisava ter feito isso, ela não se importava com Sasuke, pelo menos era o que ela repetia sempre para si mesma. Ele devia achá-la boba e infantil agora. "Estúpida!", ela pensou. Bateu a mão na testa em represália.

Nem terminou de comer, perdera completamente a fome. Levantou-se e se retirou, precisava de um banho e descanso. Estava distraída, levou um susto, quando sentiu alguém a puxando para um beco e tampando sua boca no momento que ela ia gritar por instinto.

_- Que palhaçada foi aquela, Sakura?_ – Sasuke a questionou friamente, fixando aqueles olhos ônix nos esmeralda dela

_- O que?! Daquilo? Eu... Ah..._ – Ela ficou um pouco confusa e perdida por um segundo, não esperava aquela atitude, corou levemente com aquele olhar, mas logo o desviou, pensou e se recuperou. Percebeu que, se ele estava ali, lhe questionando sobre a cena, era porque ela tinha funcionado! Ele tinha ficado com ciúmes! – _Oras... Eu estava tendo um encontro... Algum problema?! _– Ela falou displicentemente, como se fosse uma coisa normal, porém não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos, se não ele perceberia que ela estava mentindo.

_- Não me faça rir Sakura!_ – Ele sorriu de lado sarcasticamente, realmente ela era uma péssima mentirosa. – _Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você estava tendo um encontro com Kakashi-__**sensei**__?! _– Ele debochou dela e deu ênfase no "sensei" como se fosse aquele o motivo óbvio dela não poder se encontrar com ele.

_- Oras e porque não?! _– Ela preferiu segurar a raiva pelo deboche dele. Afinal qual era o problema dela ter um encontro realmente?! Era tão surreal assim a idéia?! – _Ele é um homem, atraente e charmoso e eu sou uma mulher livre e desimpedida... Porque não poderia estar tendo um encontro?! – _Ela o encarou, o deboche dele a irritou, e ela não estava agora contestando o argumento somente por ela, mas devido ao que ela acreditava como mulher, oras, ela era solteira e Kakashi também, porque ela não poderia ter um encontro com outro homem?!

_- Porque eu sei que você não tem nada com ele... Porque eu sei que você não quer nada com ele... E porque eu sei que você me ama!_ – Ele disse tudo o que achava, e o que ele tinha certeza que era. – _Você não precisa ficar fazendo "ceninha" por aí pra tentar me por ciúmes Sakura... Eu sei que você não sairia com ninguém, por que você ainda me ama! _– Ele sussurrou sarcasticamente em seu ouvido, nunca admitiria que tivesse ficado com ciúmes, ela era **sua** esposa, **sua **mulher, **sua **posse.

- Hahahahahahahahaha – Ela gargalhou alto, o que soou muito falso, mais definitivamente ela não agüentou ouvir tudo aquilo calada. – _Não seja prepotente Sasuke! Nós estamos separados! Você tem os seus "casinhos" por aí, porque você acha que eu não poderia namorar?!?_

Ele não respondeu a pergunta dela, não tinha o que dizer, não tinha argumentos, ela estava certa, mas seu orgulho nunca o deixaria admitir. A distância dele estava muito pequena, só naquele momento ele percebera, estava na frente dela, com o braço apoiado na parede para dar distância.

Ela estava tão perto, o cheiro doce de cereja impregnando seu olfato, ele não conseguiu se segurar puxou-a e a beijou. Beijou-a bruscamente, um beijo forte e cheio de volúpia. Ele pode a sentir tentando resistir a ele, socava seu tórax tentava empurrá-lo, porém sem usar o chakra concentrado, ela era mais fraca que ele. Puxei-a mais para mim, nossos corpos grudados, não deixava ela se mover um milímetro do meu abraço.

Eu não resisti, ele me pegou de surpresa, tentei repeli-lo, oras num minuto estávamos brigando e no outro ele havia me agarrado! Ele estava muito enganado se ele achava que ia conseguir me ludibriar assim! Mas seu abraço era tão forte, seu corpo tão másculo e o beijo tão intenso, nós aprendemos a sincronizar nossos jeitos, aperfeiçoamos e tenho que admitir que ele tem o melhor beijo que eu já experimentei. Filho da mãe! Ele estava me vencendo de novo.

Ela não ia deixar ser dominada por aquele beijo, agarrou a gola do seu colete e o puxou mais para si, retribuindo na mesma intensidade o beijo. Ela pode sentir as mãos dele deslizarem das suas costas até sua cintura, adentrando, sem muita cerimônia, sua blusa. Ele apertou a cintura dela possessivamente, como se quisesse sobrepor ao toque que Kakashi fizera ali.

Os toques dele eram intensos, mas ela também podia jogar aquele jogo! Puxou o zíper do colete e o retirou rapidamente, foi descendo suas mãos por aquele peitoral esculpido por cima da camiseta preta e a puxou, sem muita delicadeza, retirando-a.

Separaram-se por um segundo apenas para recuperar fôlego e logo voltaram a se beijar com a mesma fome. Por um momento haviam se esquecido do porque estarem ali e do motivo da discução, eles apenas queriam sentir um ao outro.

Como ela queria o toque dele, se sentir dele, queria voltar a sentir que pertencia a ele, ao **seu** homem. Ela não se sentia mais dele a algum tempo, desde que ele preferiu procurar outras a ela, ela tinha prometido que não ia se render mais, mas ela era fraca ao charme dele.

Ela foi descendo suas unhas por aquele peitoral até chegar ao cós da calça, estava afoita, começou a abrir rapidamente o sinto, o botão e a descer o zíper. Já estava adentrando a boxer, quando ele segurou seu pulso bruscamente e a empurrou, os afastando, fazendo com que ela batesse na parede atrás de si.

_- Sasuke-kun! –_ Ela estava grudada a parede, desalinhada e arfante, tinha se assustado com a atitude repentina dele. Viu-o fechar as calças rapidamente, mesmo estando de costas para ela, ela o percebeu arfante também.

_- Você me ama Sakura! Eu sei disso!_ – Ele pegou sua blusa no chão, pondo-a rapidamente e só assim se virou para ela. – _Pode ter encontros com quem você quiser... Mas é em mim que você sempre pensará! É comigo que você sempre vai querer estar._ – Ele então sorriu aquele sorriso cretino e confiante dele, o que ele sempre sabia que a deixava furiosa!

Ele então deu as costas para ela e a deixou ali, ofegante, descomposta e completamente furiosa! Então a ficha caiu! Ele a havia dominado de novo, ela estava se sentindo uma idiota! Gritou, gritou de raiva e socou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente. Um muro, que em segundos vinha a baixo.

Algumas pessoas se assustaram com o barulho e com a imagem do muro vindo abaixo, só assim perceberam Sakura naquele canto, mas eram apenas meros civis, ela não lhes deu importância e saiu dali. Precisava espairecer. Foi para sua casa, se ficasse mais na rua poderia encontrar com Sasuke novamente e dessa vez ela não o agarraria, partiria a cara dele!

Foi para sua casa, a primeira coisa que foi fazer foi tomar um banho, precisava, a longa viagem e o cheiro de Sasuke impregnavam seu corpo. Demorou muito tempo nesse, e nesse tempo pode colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Era uma mulher agora, e tinha se prestado a um papel ridículo como aquele! Não estava mais furiosa. Estava extremamente envergonhada. Sasuke e a jounin estavam com uniforme de trabalho, provavelmente ele não tenha tido nada, com ela. Mais ela sabia que com a outra ele tinha tido, o que a deixou se sentindo menos pior. Com certeza teria que pedir desculpas a Kakashi, que papelão se prestou, o de uma adolescente imatura querendo chamar a atenção. O pior foi que conseguiu e se deu mal no final.

Realmente aqueles não estavam sendo tempos bons em sua vida. Sal vida de contos de fadas desmoronou, percebeu que só tinha sido a felizarda senhora Uchiha pra gerar o grande herdeiro pro clã, não era necessária para mais nada e agora com o ex-marido impotente sexual, e mesmo assim fora chifrada!

Imaginou se não teria acontecido antes dele ter ficado impotente, preferiu afastar esses pensamentos, estava ficando neurótica com isso, toda mulher que se aproximava dele ela já pensava se não era uma de suas amantes, agora podia entender porque um homem não perdoava fácil uma traição.

Então seus pensamentos pararam em Itachi. Sentiu-se envergonhada ao lembrar que gostara dos toques dele, talvez tenha sim começado como um estupro mais ela gostara depois, "será que ela era uma mulher leviana ao ponto de ter aquela fantasia?!", ela pensou. Sentiu um calor ao se lembrar do ocorrido.

Ele realmente era muito bom, não se sentiu culpada pelo prazer que sentiu afinal ela não traíra Sasuke, pois ela não procurou prazer por vontade própria fora de casa. Ao contrário dele. E agora ele vinha com aquela proposta.

Ele não era um bom samaritano, não ia querer treiná-la por causa dos belos olhos verdes dela, ele mesmo dissera que ele queria algo em troca. Ela de início pensara que era sexo, mas relembrando o ocorrido, ele não precisava ter sugerido um treinamento em troca de sexo, já que ele já tinha conseguido isso antes dela, digamos que de um jeito menos voluntário.

Decidiu que naquele momento ficar o maior tempo longe de konoha era o melhor a se fazer, para seu psicológico, precisava se estabilizar emocionalmente e ficar perto de Sasuke não era uma boa opção para isso. Estava decidida, aceitaria o treinamento com Itachi e veria aonde isso daria, mas havia se comprometido com Shizune, e devido a sua ajuda as pesquisas estavam progredindo, e isso continuaria sendo sua prioridade, afinal o trabalho no hospital sempre foi sua paixão.

Saiu de seu banho relaxante e foi deitar, o dia tinha sido exaustivo, no dia seguinte iria para o hospital, onde já passava maio parte do seu tempo, agora passaria praticamente todo, adiantaria o máximo com as ervas que conseguiria nessa última viagem, para depois se ausentar e dessa vez não ter previsão de quando voltar.

O dia raiou e Sakura sentia-se nova em folha, talvez pela noite longa de sono na sua cama confortável e quentinha, estava com um ótimo humor. Se arrumou com calma e tranqüilidade e saiu para seus afazeres. Andando na rua a caminho do hospital avistou Kakashi, ia cumprimentá-lo, mas lembrou-se do ocorrido na noite anterior e que tinha que se desculpar. Passou por uma livraria coincidentemente e vira, o novo livro do Icha Icha, era um lançamento então talvez Kakashi ainda não o tivesse.

Comprou-o e fez um cartão, apenas escrito, "Gomemnasai, Kakashi", e assinou o seu nome, Kakashi a conhecia muito bem, bastava àquelas palavras. Deixaria para ele em sua casa, caso não o visse antes de partir.

Caminhou até o hospital, lá se encontrou com Shizune, e as ultimas providencias que poderia tomar em relação ao remédio de Sasuke foram tomadas, ficaram um tempo conversando antes de Sakura partir do hospital.

Deixou o presente de Kakashi em sua porta, pegou uma mochila com algumas coisas necessárias e seguiu diretamente para os portões da vila.

Caminhou calma até a clareira que havia encontrado Itachi pela primeira vez. Chegando, encontrou-o lá, quieto e pensativo esperando pacientemente. Ele estava sério como olhar frio e direto. Assim que avistou Sakura se levantou esperando-a chegar perto.

_- Então você veio cunhadinha?_ – Ele a provocou com o sorrisinho de canto.

_- Sim, eu vim disposta a treinar._ – Sakura ignorou aquele tom desdenhoso vindo dele. Só tinha um motivo de estar ali e tentaria ao máximo em não pensar em outra coisa.

Não demoraram muito pra começar o treinamento, foi só necessário o tempo pra Sakura se ajeitar e em seguida começaram a lutar.

Itachi não pegava leve, mas também não exagerava, tentava apenar tirar o máximo de força que Sakura tinha, ajudando-a em algumas coisas. Não usara o sharingan, pois aquilo era um treino, o objetivo era ela melhorar suas técnicas, e não uma luta de verdade para matá-la.

Foram dois dias em que treinaram desde o amanhecer até a noite, sem descanso. Durante esse tempo conversaram pouco, apenas treinaram alguns jutsus, algumas técnicas em um pouco de genjutsu.

No terceiro dia Sakura amanheceu um pouco mais cansada. Dormia mal sempre preocupada se Itachi iria procurá-la, sempre atenta a qualquer movimento na noite. Porém, uma parte dela desejava muito que Itachi aparecesse à noite e surpreendesse-a como na primeira vez.

Quando tomava seu desjejum observou Itachi se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado. Sempre sério e quieto ele apenas a observou.

- _Coma!_ – Ela ofereceu um dos alimentos que estavam ali. Itachi negou com a cabeça continuando sério a observando. – _Não está fazendo isso tudo com a intenção de que eu te diga algo sobre o Naruto não é?! Porque se for podemos esquecer tudo agora mesmo..._

- _Se eu quisesse informações sobre o jinchuriki eu as conseguiria sozinho._ – Ele a cortou secamente sem abrir seus olhos para encará-la.

- _Quero saber o que você quer em troca!_ – Ela se exaltou, a curiosidade a estava matando desde o dia que ele lhe fizera a proposta.

- _Ainda não cunhadinha... Quando eu quiser você vai me pagar esse favor..._ – Ele sorriu cretinamente de canto, descobriu que gostava de vê-la nervosa.

- _E por que vc não fala agora?_ – Ela provocou, tentando arrancar todas as informações dele.

- _Por que não é o momento!_ – Respondeu olhando fixamente nas coxas expostas dela. – _Você ainda não esta preparada!_ – Ele rebateu a provocando.

_- E como você sabe que não estou preparada? -_ Sakura se irritou com as palavras, estava muito curiosa com a situação, e não conseguia disfarçar sua ansiedade.

- _Por que eu sei de muitas coisas cunhadinha_. – Itachi se levantou indo em direção ao campo aberto. Pegou algumas kunais de sua bolsa e apontou pra Sakura. - _Vai ficar_ _ai parada? _

Mesmo irritada e contrariada ela se levantou e foi até ele. Itachi havia preparado todo o campo. Alguns alvos expostos, e algumas kunais colocadas estrategicamente perto de uma das arvores.

Sakura caminhou até elas e segurou-as. Itachi fez sinal para que ela se afastasse. Assim que o fez observou a perfeição com que Itachi se posicionava, saltava e atirava as kunais, acertou todos os alvos.

Assim que terminou Itachi lançou um olhar sério pra Sakura. Ela foi ao centro do lugar e do mesmo jeito que Itachi se posicionou e saltou, entretanto apenas três de suas kunais acertaram os alvos.

Sakura estava decepcionada consigo mesma, respirou fundo tentando não olhar pra Itachi; Ele se aproximou, sabia que pra alguém sem Sharingan acertar todos os alvos seria complicado, mas estava disposto a treiná-la pra que conseguisse o seu melhor. Posicionou-se atrás dela, segurou firme nas mãos dela.

_- Vou te mostrar._ – com uma das mãos Itachi segurou na cintura de Sakura e saltou com ela. Assim que atingiram certa altura ele soltou a cintura e segurou a outra mão. As kunais já estavam certas nas mãos e então ele, segurando a mão dela, atirou todas as acertando perfeitamente em cada alvo.

Quando já estava no chão, Sakura estava vermelha, pela proximidade com que ele estivera dela, o toque tão preciso, porém profissional, mas que mesmo assim a fez tremer. Ela ficou de costas pra ele, tentando evitar o contato visual para que ele não percebesse o efeito que teve nela.

- _Sozinha agora!_ – Ele deu um sarcástico debochado percebendo a efeito causado pelo seu toque nela. Deixou uma bolsa com kunais ali e foi se recostar numa das árvores pra ver o progresso de seu treinamento.

Por um tempo ela ficou treinando o movimento que conseguira fazer tão perfeitamente junto dele. Porém, não obteve o mesmo sucesso de antes. Talvez fosse pela sensação do olhar tão intimidador dele as suas costas, ou porque aquele era realmente um movimento extremamente difícil para quem não tinham o sharingan.

Porém, depois de algum tempo, treinando sem sucesso, esqueceu-se da sensação que a fazia tremer, conseguindo alguém progresso. Olhou em volta, na esperança de mostrar a evolução, mas não o achou. Não entendeu porque por um momento, sentiu-se desanimada por ele não estar ali, observando-a, avaliando-a.

Tentou não pensar naquela angústia e concentrou-se no treinamento, que sem ele ali, com sua figura imponente perto de si, pareceu que evoluíra mais rápido, sem contar no tempo que voara também. Ainda não conseguira perfeitamente, mais pelo menos conseguia mais do que apenas três sozinha.

O dia já estava ficando alaranjado, e Itachi ainda não havia retornado. Percebeu-se com fome e que necessitava de um banho. Aproveitou então a ausência dele e foi direto para o riacho de águas límpidas que ela sabia que ficava ali por perto.

Era relaxante banhar-se em água tão prazerosa depois de um dia árduo de treinos. Estava faminta também, procuraria algo para comer depois dali. Seu humor havia até melhorado. Demorou-se no banho, saiu dele e foi se vestir pois suas roupas de baixo e enrolou-se na toalha esquecera-se de Itachi naquele momento e ficou lá penteando seus cabelos sem se preocupar com nada.

_- Está tão distraída, que qualquer um te derrotaria agora!_ – Itachi se manifestou das sombras das árvores, onde já a algum tempo a observava encobrindo sua presença. Teve que se desviar rapidamente, pois quase que imediatamente suas palavras uma kunai foi lançada em sua direção. "Ela não era tão tola assim", ele pensou debochadamente.

Ela estava tão relaxada e entretida com sua ação que nem o percebera, porém não era tola, nunca, nem quando fazia missões em grupo se afastava dos meninos sem algum objeto ninja, sempre tinha kunais ao alcance de sua mão. Mesmo que não tivesse sentido a presença dele, no momento que ele se fez perceptível, foi automático tacar a kunai na direção da voz.

- _Há quanto tempo está aí?!_ – Ela exasperou-se com a presença dele. Estava ainda com o coração acelerado pelo susto e pela noção do que ele poderia ter visto.

_- O suficiente..._ – Sucinto, como sempre. Foi na direção dela, com sua expressão impassível.

_- Distância Itachi!_ – Ela proferiu ameaçadoramente.

_- Nostálgico, não?!_ – Num segundo ele estava na frente dela, no outro esta em suas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido. Porém ela virou logo depois socando o ar com o punho carregado de chakra. Só que ele como sempre, escaparia, ela era boa, melhorava a cada treino, mais ainda estava longe de alcançá-lo. – _Não se preocupe cunhadinha..._ _Eu já disse. Você que vai implorar para que eu lhe toque!_ – Ele a provocou. – _Vamos!_ _Arrume-se e me siga!_ – Deu as costas e deixou-a sozinha novamente.

Novamente teve vontade de socar a primeira coisa que visse pela frente. Aquelas provocações dele a tiravam do sério, na verdade o conjunto todo a tirava do sério! Em todos os sentidos! Malditos Uchihas! Definitivamente eles eram seu ponto fraco.

Vestiu-se e foi na direção em que ele partira. Encontrou-o mais a frente a esperando, ele não disse nada, apenas começou a pular nas árvores, fazendo ela o seguir. Não sabia pra onde ele a estava levando, e só no meio do caminho que se tocou que aquilo poderia ser arriscado. Parou. Haviam se afastado alguns quilômetros da trilha que eles estavam antes, decidiu voltar, aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha! "Tola! Como poderia segui-lo assim?! Sem questioná-lo de nada! Desde quando ela confiava nele a esse ponto?!", ela se questionava sobre tudo isso.

_- Onde pensa que vai? –_ Ele surgira na frente dela, no momento em que ela decidiu se mover na direção contrária dele.

_- Para onde estamos indo Itachi?!_ – Ela perguntou desconfiada, parando abruptamente o seu movimento.

_- Está ansiosa demais! Apenas me siga._ – Ele se virou, tomando novamente a dianteira. Porém, vendo que ela não se movera. Voltara e a pegara no colo sem muita delicadeza, voltando a pular nos galhos.

- _Me ponha no chão!!!_ – Ela exigia exaltada enquanto esperneava e tentava se afastar do abraço firme dele em si. Quanto maior a distância entre eles, melhor seria para seu autocontrole.

- _Pare de se mexer! A viagem vai ser pior, posso carregá-la em meus ombros..._ – Ele avisou da forma séria e impassível dele de sempre. No mesmo instante ela se calou.

Ser carregada no colo era ruim, mas ser carregada nos ombros como um saco de batatas era pior! Preferiu não se manifestar mais, sua vida naquele momento, estava entregue nas mãos daquele homem.

Estava de olhos fechados, imóvel, não via o caminho. Apenas se mexeu novamente quando ele parou. Abriu os olhos, ele não olhava para ela e nem a moveu, ela por um segundo esqueceu-se de se mover, sentindo o conforto de ser segurada por aqueles braços fortes. A noção daquilo a fez corar violentamente, empurrando-o e descendo dos braços dele.

Ela ia ralhar com ele, quando parou abruptamente ao pousar seu olhar aonde eles estavam. O lugar era lindo! Era uma enorme clareira, com uma cabana ao longe, perto dali ela podia ouvir o barulho de um rio, tinham flores campestres ali. Estava maravilhada com tal visão.

_- Sugoi!_ – Ela parecia uma garotinha que acabara de ganhar um presente dos pais.

_- Treinaremos aqui agora._ – Ele observava impassível ela encantada com o local, para quem já presenciara tanta carnificina e sangue, não se achava no luxo de aproveitar lugares cálidos como aquele, porém era interessante, vê-la mudar tão rapidamente de humor, apenas por causa de uma bela vista e flores, ela o intrigava às vezes.

Porém, naquele dia já não poderiam mais treinar, pois o crepúsculo já despontava no horizonte. Sakura animada então correu para o casebre, ele simpatizou pelo deslumbramento daquela menina-mulher. Tão forte e determinada em alguns momentos e em outros, como agora, parecia uma menina, sem preocupações, nem parecia uma ninja!

_- ITACHI!!! O QUE É ISSO?!?!_ – Ela berrou de dentro da casa, o fazendo ir até ela.

Ele foi até onde ela estava, no quarto, o único do chalé. Ela o olhava incrédula, olhava pra ele e olhava para a cama de casal, pra ele e pra cama. Ele não entendia aquele estardalhaço todo.

- _SÓ TEM UM QUARTO, ITACHI! UMA CAMA! VOCÊ NÃO ESPERA QUE A GENTE VÁ DORMIR JUNTOS NÃO É?!?!?!_ – Ela esbravejou com ele, incrédula por aquela possibilidade e irritada pela impassibilidade dele.

- _Pode ficar com o quarto, eu não me importo._ – Ele ignorou os gritos histéricos dela e saiu.

Ela pensou em discutir, mas depois se controlou e calou-se. Era pequeno o lugar, porém aconchegante, pensou que alguém deveria ter morado ali recentemente, e deveria ter bom gosto também, estava tudo arrumado e em seus devidos lugares.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar, saiu do quarto na intenção de procurar algo para comer, mas qual não foi sua surpresa, quando encontrou uma travessa com frutas frescas e o cheiro de peixe sendo assado invadiu o seu nariz, pela primeira vez não seria ela a cozinhar, ela é que iria saborear.

Comeram em silêncio. Admirou-se por ele saber cozinhar tão bem, com tão poucas utensílios e temperos a disposição. Preferiu não elogiá-lo, seu orgulho era tão grande quanto o dele.

Terminou a refeição, se levantou, lavou seu prato e foi para o quarto, aquilo era muito estranho. Não precisara cozinhar, e ainda fora servida por um homem que sabe cozinhar bem e ela nem tinha pedido por isso!

Tão parecidos na aparência e em pouco tempo, ela já podia ver as diferenças nas atitudes. Recriminou-se, porém, era verdade, as atitudes de Itachi em alguns pontos, eram muito melhores que as de Sasuke. Como ela queria que fosse Sasuke ali e não ele. Recriminou-se novamente por estar pensando em Sasuke, pois um dos motivos de ter aceitado aquele treinamento, foi para ficar longe de konoha, longe dele.

Dentou naquela cama macia e quentinha. Pensara que finalmente poderia ter uma noite descente de sono, numa cama confortável e não na relva, porém só de imaginar aquele homem na sala, "ele poderia vir agarrá-la ela teria que ficar atenta!", não, ela pensou. Ele já deixara bem claro, que não a agarraria novamente, e com esse pensamento, não sabendo como, ela dormiu, confiando nele.

A refeição da manhã seguinte não foi diferente da noite anterior. Quando Sakura acordou, Itachi já está de pé, e parecia que já estava a muito tempo e ela sabia que não acordara tarde, tinha um despertador natural que todo ninja aprende a controlar um dia.

Comeram em silêncio frutas, o silêncio apenas sendo interrompido por alguma pergunta da rosada ou comentário feito pela mesma, o moreno apenas a respondia com leves acenos de cabeça ou simples respostas monossilábicas. Ela sabia que nesse sentido ele não seria diferente de Sasuke, mas esperar que ele fosse comunicativo seria querer demais, todos sabiam do mistério que rondava o nome Uchiha Itachi. Porém, por alguma razão aquele motivo já não lhe trazia mais medo daquela pessoa, ela até esquecia o que ele havia feito, em certos momentos.

* * *

O treino continuou o mesmo do dia anterior. Por uns três dias, os dias continuaram os mesmos. Sakura acordava cedo, Itachi já servia o café dos dois, ela ia treinar, ele ficava por um tempo e depois desaparecia, a deixando treinando o resto dia sozinha. Ás vezes sentia-se solitárias assim, o olhar dele, por mais intimidador que fosse, demonstrava que tinha alguém no meio daquele lugar todo, alguém a observando, a admirando, desejando-a.

No quinto dia de treinos assim, solitários, Itachi não a deixou treinando e foi embora, ele ficou lá, analisando-a e dessa vez se manifestou:

- _Mostre o que já consegue fazer._ – Ele a interrompeu com sua voz austera.

- _Hai_ – Obedientemente, ela foi até o centro do local de treino, onde estavam montados os alvos, concentrou-se por um momento e fez o movimento. Ela já conseguia acertar a maioria, porém algumas não iam em cheio ao centro. – _Kuso!_

_- Quer que eu lhe mostre novamente como se faz, cunhadinha?_ – Debochou dela, se aproximando de onde ela estava.

_- Não precisa! Eu sei o que tem que fazer! É só uma questão de prática!_ – Ela o respondeu dura, ainda de costas para ele.

_- Então podemos mudar de treino..._ – Sem prévio aviso, tacou uma kunai na direção da rosada.

Ela poderia estar tendo dificuldades com o treino, mas ainda era uma ninja e das mais habilidosas, uma mera kunai não iria acertá-la daquele jeito.

- _Não me subestime!_ – Ela se virou rapidamente a tempo de rebater a kunai, tendo logo depois ter que desviar do golpe dele, que já estava atrás dela a atacando. "Kuso! Ele é rápido!", ela pensou.

Ele a atacava, não usava o sharingan, era apenas para testá-la e pressioná-la, ela teria que ser rápida e ágil para desviar dele e ainda pensar num contra ataque, essa era a intenção do treino.

Era irritante atacá-lo e vê-lo se desviar com tanta facilidade de seus golpes, ele era bem mais rápido que ela e podia ter certeza que ele tinha condição de ser mais que aquilo. Aquilo era praticamente uma brincadeira para ele, principalmente porque ela ao usa seu punho carregado para desferir os golpes, afinal a intenção não era matar.

Parou para pensar. Ataques diretos não adiantariam, teria que ter algum elemento surpresa. Não sabia se seria o suficiente ou se daria certo, mas era o que ela poderia fazer. Carregou o chakra no punho e socou com força o chão.

Uma cratera se abriu, fazendo com que ele tivesse que pular e se afastar para conseguir fugir dela. Uma nuvem de poeira levantou-se dando tempo para ela fazer os ins, e se ele não estivesse usando o sharingan, talvez conseguisse disfarçar sua estratégia.

Itachi ainda se afastava, quando kunais e shurikens de direções diferentes voaram em sua direção. Duas Sakuras partiram para cima dele o atacando de várias direções, fazendo ele se mover mais e ficar mais alerta.

Sakura não conseguia fazer o mesmo número exorbitante de kage bushins como Naruto fazia, mas os poucos que ela conseguia, eram cópias perfeitas dela, inclusive nas habilidades de lutas.

Itachi conseguiu acabar com as Duas Sakuras. As duas eram bushins, ficou levemente surpreso. Esperava que pelo menos uma fosse a verdadeira. Assim que a segunda se foi, Sakura apareceu às costas dele o atacando com um kunai. Por pouco não o acertou.

Voltaram para a luta corpo a corpo, num dado momento Sakura fez um selo e mais duas bushins que estavam "disfarçadas" de pedras com o henge, apareceram perto de Itachi o atacando também. Agora ele tinha três Sakuras o atacando ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava ficando mias ágil, estava até empolgada com a luta, a emoção de estar mostrando que era boa, de encurralá-lo, de fazê-lo desviar dos seus golpes, de fazê-lo prestar atenção nela.

- _Te peguei!_ – Ele o encurralou numa árvore com uma kunai no pescoço e um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Desativou os bushins, certa que a luta acabara e ela "vencera". Porém o sorrisinho sarcástico de canto dela fez dissipar o seu. Era excitante a sensação de vitória, de tê-lo ali encurralado.

Ela pressionou o pescoço de com a kunai, uma pontinha de sangue escorreu da ponta que pressionava o pescoço dele e mesmo assim ele não deixava de sorrir sarcasticamente. Aquele sorriso a irritava profundamente, porém sua irritação aumentou ainda mais quando sentiu as mãos dele alisando suas coxas.

Elas subiam levemente por sua pele até chegar em sua bunda, a apertando descaradamente. Aquele movimento deixou-a desconcertada e excitada. "Filho da mãe! Ele fez isso de propósito!". Há dias que ela tentava resistir as provocações dele, mas ele era terrivelmente sexy!

Mandou tudo pros infernos tacou a kunai pra um quanto qualquer e o agarrou. Pressionou com violência seus lábios contra os dele, chegando a sentir o choque dos dentes contra os dele.

Ela pode sentir o sorriso dele contra os seus lábios quando ela pulou e enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele, pressionando mais ainda seu corpo contra o dele. Ele era irritantemente excitante.

Ele abriu a boca para ela aprofundar o beijo. O beijo era quente, rápido e voraz, ela tentava a todo segundo controlá-lo, extravasar seu tesão por aquele homem naquele beijo, mas só aquilo não era o suficiente! Ela queria mais!

Ele não a segurou como ela esperava, não sentiu as mãos fortes e firmes segurando seu corpo como da última vez, sem fôlego e sem as mãos dele para sustentá-la ela se soltou da cintura dele.

Empurrou-o novamente para a árvore. Aquele sorriso torto ainda estava lá e ele estava com as mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição, rendição a ela. Ele queria dizer que a iniciativa fora dela, ele havia sido o agarrado dessa vez.

_- Oras cale a boca!!!_ – Ele não havia falado nada, mais aquele gesto fazia ela entender perfeitamente o que se passava na mente dele. Ela o agarrou novamente o segurando pelo rabo de cavalo baixo, puxando o elástico, soltando as madeixas negras.

O beijo era feroz e faminto. Ele estava se sentindo no controle e só dela ter cedido o fazia se sentir no poder. Ela puxava seu cabelo, apertava seus ombros o imprensava na árvore e ele estava adorando ela estar tomando a iniciativa.

_- Você usa roupas de mais!_ – Ela rasgou seu manto depois de várias tentativas frustradas de tentar tirá-lo afoitamente. Deixando-o apenas com a malha que cobria seus músculos e a calça. Passou a língua nos lábios umedecendo-os, apenas a visão dele já era extremamente excitante.

Se ele não queria tocá-la tudo bem. Ela iria aproveitar dele o máximo, iria extrair todo o prazer que pudesse de seu corpo. Voltou a beijá-lo na mesma intensidade de antes, interrompeu-o quando começou a ficar sem ar sugando seu lábio ao final.

Ela evitava de olhar aqueles olhos, estava concentrada em extrair dele tudo que queria naquele momento. Desceu até o pescoço largo e convidativo dele. Mordeu-o, depois o sugou, com certeza ficaria uma marca ali, mas não se importou com aquilo, continuou explorando aquele pescoço maravilhoso, que ela sentia arrepiar abaixo de seus lábios, o que a fazia aumentar o ritmo dos seus beijos ali.

_- Diga o que você quer que eu faça com você. Peça para que eu te toque._ – O moreno segurou possessivamente a cintura da rosada enquanto sussurrava roucamente em seu ouvido. Ele queria se sentir mais vaidoso, ela havia cedido a ele, queria ouvi-la clamando pelo seu toque implorando para que ele a possuísse. Porém, ela não sedia, era orgulhosa demais para admitir que o quisesse. Aquilo só o instigava ainda mais a dominá-la.

- _Vai sonhando!_ – Ela se desvencilhou do aperto dele. Por mais que deseja-se ardentemente que ele a possuísse, seu orgulho era maior que aquele desejo insano. – _Posso me satisfazer sozinha! Divirta-se sozinho também!_ – Ela se virou de costas para se afastar, se continuasse perto dele iria ceder.

Ele a puxou pela cintura antes que ela se afasta e a grudou junto a seu corpo encaixando-a entre suas pernas, a fazendo sentir toda a virilidade pulsante que estava ali.

- _Assim é mais divertido... Cunhadinha_ – Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha e ouviu-a suspirar então, o primeiro de muitos, queria vê-la gritando seu nome de prazer. Começou a beijar, a morder, a sugar o pescoço que ele gostara tanto. Os suspiros viraram gemidos e ele podia sentir pela pele junta ao seu corpo que ela estava arrepiada com sue toque.

- _Eu não sou sua mais sua "cunhadinha"!_ – Ela repreendeu entre gemidos. Já estava acostumada a ser chamada assim por ele, mas naquele momento ela realmente não queria pensar em nada que lhe remetesse a Sasuke!

- _Você é só a gatinha selvagem então..._ – Ele abaixou o zíper da sua blusa abrindo-a completamente, expondo o sutien branco de algodão, com desenhos infantis de borboletinhas e florzinhas. Ela saíra pra treinar, não colocaria algo provocante para isso, colocaria algo confortável!

Itachi segurou os dois seios de Sakura com as mãos e os apertou forte, fazendo a rosa soltar um gemido alto em êxtase. Ele subiu a peça de roupa e apertou aquele pedaço de carne que cabia em sua mão, ele massageava, apertava, torcia os mamilos e ela gemia, se segurava para não gritar, mordendo um dedo para se conter.

_- Ta gostoso?_ – Ele mordeu a base do pescoço dela provocante. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de formular uma resposta coerente. – _E assim?!_ – Ele desceu suas mãos pela barriga sarada dela adentrando o short ninja e calcinha a penetrando de uma vez com dois dedos.

Ela não respondeu, mais sim gritou! Ele investia fortemente os dedos no sexo dela que já estava mais que ensopado por ele. Ela agarrava os cabelos dele e o braço que estava a massageando. Pra surpresa dele, ela empinou a cintura para trás e começou a roçar maliciosamente seu traseiro no membro dele, instigando-o.

Ele intensifica suas investidas, arfando no ouvido dela. A rosada leva sua mão até o membro do moreno por cima da calça e começa a massageá-lo, fazendo movimentos firmes de cima a baixo no membro dele.

- _Ikuu Itachiii... Ikuuu_ – Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem, pequenos choques que começaram da sua pélvis e foram se espalhando por seu corpo, até sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa, que só Itachi conseguiu lhe proporcionar só com os dedos. Ele realmente era maravilhoso com as mãos.

Se ele não a tivesse segurando com certeza já estaria desfalecida no chão, suas pernas estavam moles e sua respiração entrecortada. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e levou até sua boca os lambendo depois levou até a boca dela fazendo com que ela sentisse o gosto do próprio gozo.

Ele a girou a fazendo ficar de frente para ele capturando logo em seguida seus lábios num beijo quente e sensual. Ele tirou o resto da blusa dela, enquanto ela tratou logo de puxar a malha dele e arrancá-la. Queria sentir aquele corpo másculo junto ao seu. Os dois pareciam um só de tão colados que estavam. As mãos vorazes tentando desvendar cada canto de seus corpos suados e quentes.

Itachi foi descendo seus beijos para o pescoço dela novamente, aproveitou bem daquele local, o ponto fraco dela. Foi descendo para o colo, foi à vez dele de umedecer os lábios ao ver aqueles seios arfantes quase pulando do sutien de estampa infantil. Ele o abriu e o tirou, abocanhando de uma vez um dos seios dela, enquanto apalpava o outro com sua mão.

- _Itachiiii..._ – Ela segurava a cabeça dele embrenhando seus dedos no meio dos fios negros o apertando. Estava alucinada novamente. – _Mais forte... Me morde..._ – Ele dizia palavras sem pensar.

Ele sorriu de encontro à pele dela e continuou com suas carícias impudicas. Mordia levemente o mamilo dela, a fazendo soltar gemidos de prazer. Trocou, foi dar atenção ao outro, fazendo as mesmas carícias que realizava no anterior.

Suas mãos e seus beijos foram descendo pelo abdômen dela, beijando, lambendo, mordendo, sugando, passou pelo umbigo lambeu ali. Chegou ao cós da saia e do short, suas mãos pararam ali ele olhou para ela sorriu malicioso e puxou-os de uma vez, os tirando, deixando a rosada só de calcinha da mesma cor e estampa do sutien.

Deu um beijo cálido no sexo dela por cima da calcinha, fazendo-a estremecer com o contato. Depois desceu a mesma peça deixando-a nua, na frente dele. Olhou-a intensamente por uns segundos, deixando-a até encabulada, colocando a mão na frente do sexo, escondendo-o

Ele apenas riu da vergonha dela, deu uma mordida leve na parte interna da coxa direita dela a fazendo gemer alto afrouxando a mão no sexo, ele então a retirou dali e logo abocanhou o local, enfiando sua língua fundo dentro dela.

_- Itachiii... Eu vou enlouquecer..._ – Ela estava fora de si, agora gritava e se contorcia, agarrando o cabelo dele e o pressionando mais ainda de encontro a sua vulva.

Ele mordia o clitóris dela levemente, enfiava fundo a sua língua dentro dela, passava-a nos grandes e pequenos lábios sugando ao final. "Eu realmente vou enlouquecer! Ele é melhor ainda com a língua!", pensou a rosada.

- Eu vou gozar... – Ela estava quase. Seria o gozo mais rápido que já teve, ele era muito bom.

Mas antes que chegasse no ápice ele parou. Ela ficou sem entender nada, arfante, e sentido o vento fresco batendo em sua intimidade fervente, provocando arrepios nela. Ele se levantou, capturando os lábios dela num beijo rápido, fazendo-a sentir novamente o gosto do seu sexo.

_- Vai gozar __junto comigo__ mulher..._ – Ele mordeu seu lóbulo e foi descendo os dois, deitando-a em cima do que sobrara de seu manto. Em cima dela ele a beijava e apalpava suas curvas, excitando-a.

Ele não a deixava recuperar o fôlego um segundo, mas ela não ia deixar barato aquilo não. Ela não ia deixar ele fazer tudo sozinho novamente, não ia ser a submissa, ela também sabia jogar aquele jogo!

Num movimento rápido o girou ficando por cima dele, segurando suas mãos no alto da cabeça, o beijando. Foi descendo seus beijos para o pescoço ode o mordeu ali, aquela deixaria marca.

Depois desceu suas mãos arranhando aqueles músculos, chegando eu seu peitoral, o arranhando, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva dele. Sua mão chegou ao cós da calça dele. Marotamente ela o olhou e foi abrindo o botão e depois o zíper abaixando a calça, o deixando apenas com a boxer preta.

Voltou a beijá-lo novamente no pescoço descendo suas carícias pelo tórax definido e beijou um dos mamilos dele, arrancando um pequeno arfar. Gabou-se de ter arrancado aquele som, iria querer arrancar muitos mais.

Desfrutou-se com os mamilos dele e foi descendo suas mãos e seus beijos pelo abdômen definido dele, arranhava-o, sentindo-o arrepiar com seu toque. Chegou ao cós da boxer e fez um charminho fingindo que ia tirar, ele a olhava intensamente.

Ela então mordeu o cós do tecido e o puxou, retirou totalmente a boxer com a boca. Olhou-o novamente, seu olhar caiu naquele membro ereto e pulsante, engoliu em seco por um momento, era enorme! Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha entrado nela! Olhou pra ele que a olhava com aquele sorriso sacana no rosto, ele era cretinamente gostoso.

Foi subindo em cima de sue corpo lentamente, deslizando como uma felina coma as mãos apoiadas em suas coxas o arranhando, gostava daquela sensação de feri-lo. Chegou perto do membro dele, o olhou, o olhar dele brilhava em malícia e expectativa, ela apenas chegou perto e deu um beijo casto na glande.

Sexo oral para ela era algo muito íntimo, e aquilo que os dois estavam fazendo não tinha sentimentos, era apenas sexo! Ele não merecia que ela fizesse isso nele. Não se sentia pronta para demonstrar ato tão íntimo para alguém que ela não sentia algum sentimento afetivo.

Subiu novamente engatinhando pelo corpo dele, sentou em sua pélvis, apenas roçando os sexos lentamente. Voltou-se para ele sugando seu lábio inferior.

- _Põe sua boquinha lá gostosa..._ – A voz rouca dele soava excitante aos ouvidos dela.

- _Não!_ – Ela cravou suas unhas no peitoral dele o arranhando ferozmente. Ela percebera que ele gostava quando ela o arranhava. – _Você vai gozar junto comigo homem..._

Ela esfregava seus sexos, ela não agüentava mais, precisava dele, mas gostava da idéia de provocá-lo ainda mais.

- _Senta nele vai..._ – Ele segurou sua cintura tentando controlar os movimentos.

Ela penas sorriu. Pegou o pênis dele e encaixou ele em sua entrada, descendo devagar até o fundo. Os dois gemeram quando ela envolveu o seu membro completamente dentro de si.

Ela cavalgava nele, subia e descia controlando os movimentos, ás vezes ia rápido, ás vezes lenta sensualmente, provocava-o tentando prolongar ao máximo o ato. Ele não agüentava aquela tortura, levantou seu tronco e segurou nas ancas dela controlando as estocadas, enquanto abocanhava um dos seios dela que pulavam na sua frente, uma visão extremamente erótica.

- _Itachiiii... Mottooo... Está indo tão fundo..._ – Ela gritava descontrolada de prazer. Ele era muito bom, sabia exatamente como lhe dar prazer, fazia as estocadas irem forte e fundo dentro de si. – _Mottooo... Mottooo..._ – Ela clamava por mais. Iria chegar, queria gozar com ele, mas ele parecia ter fôlego para mais ela não agüentaria muito tempo, gozaria. – _Iku... Itachiii... Ikuuuu..._

Ela ficou mole nos braços dele e ele ainda continuava firme bombando nela. Ele a pegou e a virou, colocando-a de joelhos com a cabeça funda no manto, e a penetrou novamente forte.

- _Ainda não acabou... Nós vamos gozar juntos!_ – Ele metia rápido e forte nela enquanto acariciava com uma das mãos o clitóris dela e com a outra segurava sua cintura. Ele já não controlava seus sons, já gemia junto com ela. Ela era gostosa demais, aquela transa estava sendo muito melhor que a primeira.

Ele ia rápido e forte, aquele corpo, a nudez, a posição os gemidos, tudo o instigava a fodê-la mais e mais. Ela era apertadinha, quente e molhada uma das melhores que ele já tinha transado se não a melhor.

Ele sentia os músculos vaginais dela se contraindo e se apertando em volta de seu membro. Ela não gritou, não avisou, apenas gozou não tinha mais forças e ele também não. Urrando alto junto com o grito dela eles gozaram intensamente.

Itachi se debruçou nas costas dela, ela teria tombado sem força alguma para se segurar se ele não tivesse a segurado. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada dele em suas costas, o suor dos dois se misturando. Tinha sido muito boa a transa, uma das melhores de sua vida e por incrível que parecesse ela não se sentiu culpada por estar sentindo aquele prazer.

Ele girou caindo ao lado dela no manto. Eles ficaram um tempo assim um do lado do outro sem falar nenhuma palavra sequer, apenas se recuperado do orgasmo intenso que tiveram.

_- Pronta pro segundo round?!_ – Ele a provocou com um sorriso saca nos lábios. Sendo retribuído por um sorriso cheio de malícia dela. Beijando-se depois...

* * *

Espero não ter desapontado vocês meus amores! E que seus corações estejam inteiro depois desse capítulo um tanto quanto quente...

Ainda teram muitas coisas... Acalmem-se que eu sou uma pessoa muito dramática, adoro ver o circo pegando fogo e hentais quentíssimos! ai ai ai vou parar de falar!!!

Só vou postar o próximo cap depois de uma boa dose de bastante reviews para me incentivarem!!!!

bjokitas amores da minha vidaa

Bebel ^_^V

* * *

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

- Flor Batalha: Olaaa, que bom que está gostando da fic fico muito feliz!! A situação do Sasuke é realmente péssima, imagino o quão difícil pro ego de um homem, principalmente pra um homem orgulhoso e viril como ele, de ser ficar impotente. Porém vendo a personalidade fechada dele e o jeito egoísta, ja era previsível que ele aguentaria tudo sozinho no mundo fechado dele, sem se importar com as consequências de seus atos, como procurar dar um "up" no amigo fora de casa. Eu deixei sutil a traição dele, mais nenhum homem vai no bordel pra não fazer nada, vai sabendo o que quer... É muito mundo de contos de fadas axar que ele não sabia aonde estava indo e não fez nada... A reação da Sakura bem... Ela é médica então mesmo sem o Sasuke dizer o que se passava com ele, ela logo supos o que fosse, só que ela não é homem pra se saber o que se passa no psicológico deles, ela é médica e não psicóloga, ela entende a parte fisiológica e não a mental, pois ela é mulher e humana, também não é perfeita. Axo que ela teria dado um basta desde a priemira vez, se o Sasuke não estivesse a evitando ja...saindo antes dela acordar, dormindo depois dela...diálogo então nem da pra se pensar... Que bom que você entendeu o que eu quiz fazer com a Sakura, sim ela poderia ter resistido, como tentou, mas vamos lembrar que a Sakura só é mais forte quando usa o chakra concentrado e o itachi a estava imobilizando a impedindo de usá-lo, ela resistiu ao máximo que pode, afinal estava carente e o Itaci não estava sendo um crápula a ponto de forçá-la e machucá-la ele quiz dar prazer a ela tamém...Bom como você viu a Sakura e o Itachi estão se descobrindo, por enquanto eles só sentem um grande atração carnal, mas da pra se perceber as atitudes sutis que fazem a diferença ; )

Bom o foco, como a Sakura mesma disse, a traíção foi o estopim, ela não estava se separando apenas por elas, e sim pelo todo. Ela percebeu que ele não era o homem perfeito que ela imaginara, ela vivia o amor platônico que só existia na cabeça dela, a realidade uqnado bate na porta é sempre dura...Por ele ela esqueceu da Sakura pessoa, da Sakura mulher, e passou a viver sua vida pela do Sasuke. A Srª Uchiha vinha em primeiro lugar do que a Sakura mulher, e ele nunca reconehceu isso. Ela está se redescobrindo como pessoa e como mulher, não é por não amá-lo...mas axo que ela tem que se amar primeiro, pra depois amá-lo.

Bom...nossa escrevi muito.... Espero que continue acompanhando... kisss Bebel ^_^V

- bia: Ola querida!! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Ainda terão muitas surpresas!! opnião anotada ^^

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

kisss

Bebel ^_^V

- hannia: Ola...eu não me importo com críticas, um autor está sempre preparado pra elas, porém quando elas tem fundamento! Você leu a fic, porém você não entendue nada. Tem todo o direito de estar decepcionada com a Sakura, mais não entendo o porque. Ela mesma disse que não está chateada no todo por cuasa da traíção dele e sim do todo, Sasuke não é perfeito, ela que não percebera antes, ele nunca foi o marido perfeito, e ao contrário dela ele procurou mulheres por livre e espontânea vontade, ela pode ter sim cedido ao Itachi, mas ela não o procurou, ele a agarrou, ela não o teria procurado porque quizesse. Ela não está bancando de santinha, ninguém é santo, ela só caiu na real, que o Sasuke nunca reconheceu seu esforço, seu amor, e decidiu parar de viver sua vida pensando no bem estar do Uchiha primeiro, ela está querendo se redescobrir como pessoa, como mulher... E ela axa que o Sasuke se casou com ela para apenas gerar seu herdeiro, não sei se é verdade mais é o que se passa na cabeça ferida dela. Independete de ter traído com o irmão dele ou não... Axo que os dois se odeiam... o que menos tem entre os dois é relação de irmãos, então axo que isso é o que menos conta... Você tem todos direito de achar o Itachi nojento, mais o Sauske não é nenhum santo, nem na minha fic e nem no mangá... Axo que a relação de irmãos não existe mais, apenas o nome e a linhagem sanguínea que os ligam... se ele descobrisse a "traíção" da Sakura e se decepcionasse...axo que el mandaria um foda-se pra ele.. Porque ele que a traiu, e não é ninguém pra julgar qualque pessoa... Bem essa estória é um Drama independente de ter traíções ou não.... não que os gostamos de ser traídas mais traíção exites e esta presnte na nossa vida e na realidade se vc vive num mundo de contos de fadas...então...

Obrigada pelo elogio sobre am inha escrita

bjoss

Bebel ^_^V

- Mara: Olaaaa...bem vinda!!! Adoro leitoras novas, principlamente as que me mandam reviews ^^

Que bom que está gostando da fic fico muito feliz!! ^^

Se o Sasuke merece mais uma oportunidade axo que ele tem que fazer por merecer ela não axa, bom por enquanto ele ainda não provou ser merecedor de nada ^^

Ele pode não ter consumado o ato sexual...mais existe jeito de traír....ele está procurando...ele beija...ele toca...ele da prazer a outras...axo q só de procurar ja seria uma traíção... Imagina nós com algum namorado....eu por exemplo ja consideraria traíção se ele beija-se outra pessoa!

Muitas coisas ainda virão!!! Eu tbm gosto de finais felizes...mais sou muito dramática!!! Adoro um drama no meio!!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!!

kisss

Bebel ^_^V

- luciana_lissa: Obrigada pelo review! ^^ bjinhus Bebel ^_^V


	7. Cumplicidade II

**Carência & Frustração**

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence eu só peguei os persongens emprestado um pouquinho para fazer essa estória ^_^

-

**Beta:** Dayane Manfrere (Nee-chan)

-

* * *

Amores da minha vida!

Acho que não demorei muito né?!

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Não prometerei que o próximo virá rápido. Tenho muitos outros projetos e pessoas me pressionando sem contar que Cálculo é muito mais importante que isso!

Boa leitura amores

* * *

-

**Capítulo VII:**** Cumplicidade – parte II**

**-  
**

Os dias passavam, viraram semanas e a intimidade de Sakura e Itachi não aumentava apenas devido ao sexo. Sakura não o temia mais, quase não se irritava com suas provocações, pelo contrário, revidava-as.

Sempre que sentiam tesão, transavam. Ela parara pra pensar muito na "relação" deles e resumiu em poucas palavras, eles viraram amigos que faziam sexo. Quase todos os locais daquela clareira e chalé já tinham sido usados pelos dois em suas fantasias sórdidas, porém um único lugar, um simples e singelo local, não havia sido profanado pelos dois.

Eles nunca haviam dividido a cama, nunca haviam dormido juntos como um verdadeiro casal fazia. Sakura já havia percebido isso, não o questionou dele não querer dormir com ela, ou não a procurá-la, talvez pensasse da mesma forma. Seria como se fossem um casal enamorado e isso ela nunca se permitiu.

Quando ele precisava se ausentar ela aproveitava e voltava para konoha, afinal ainda era uma kunoichi de lá, e só porque estava com passasse livre por uns tempos, não podia dar ao luxo de se ausentar por tanto tempo, alguém poderia desconfiar de seus sumiços.

Quando estava em konoha ficava o máximo de tempo possível no hospital, acompanhava os progressos para o remédio e fazia novas anotações e descobertas, faltava muito pouco para alcançarem os seus objetivos. Seria um grande passo para a medicina.

O hospital sempre foi sua segunda casa e ela sentia-se em paz lá, gostava do cheiro, da agitação, dos plantões do tumulto, de ajudar, de curar, de salvar vidas. Desde quando eram adolescentes, quando Ino resolveu ser uma médica-nin também, que o hospital ficara mais prazeroso, sua melhor amiga e irmã companheira de trabalho era algo insubstituível. Esses poucos prazeres da vida eram o que a fazia esquecer as desgraças.

Decidiu que precisava compartilhar com alguém sua aventura. Porque aquilo tudo estava sendo uma aventura, uma aventura muito prazerosa por sinal, mas mesmo assim algo doido e inimaginável.

Procurou a loira no hospital a encontrando facilmente. Ela logo gritou com ela ralhando com a mesma por estar tão sumida e displicente com os assuntos do hospital.

_- Gomem Ino-chan..._ – Desculpei-me sem graça, realmente fazia um tempo que não vinha ao hospital, ou melhor, a konoha! – _Vamos almoçar juntas Porquinha! Eu pago!_ – Ela aceitou fazendo bico, fingindo que estava aborrecida por eu ter sumido, dizendo que só aceitava porque eu pagaria, mas tenho certeza que ela mudaria essa cara rapidinho quando soubesse o que acontecia em minha vida.

Ela sugeriu irmos para o Ichiraku, mas lá poderíamos encontrar Naruto, então como eu ia pagar mesmo, a levei para um restaurante, mais formal, onde naquele horário, haveria em sua maioria civis, que as conheciam apenas como as médicas do hospital.

Chegamos ao restaurante, pedimos umas porções de sushis, camarão, kani, sashimis, e pedimos temakis de entrada. A porquinha i me esfaquear só porque eu tava pagando, mas tudo bem, tudo para que ela não desse um escândalo quando eu contasse.

- _Ino-chan, eu tenho que contar o porquê de eu estar sumida..._ – Comecei cautelosa, aproveitei que ela estava entretida com a comida para continuar. -_... Eu estou treinando com Itachi!_ – Pronto falei logo, preferi omitir por enquanto que éramos amantes e foi melhor, pois a reação dela foi à esperada, ela engasgou com a comida e agora tossia freneticamente.

- _Você esta o que?!? Itachi?! Uchiha Itachi?!? Irmão dos seu ex-marido, nukenin número um de konoha, membro da Akatsuki que está louco atrás do Naruto?!? É esse Itachi?!?_ – Como ela podia me jogar essa bomba assim de uma vez com a maior naturalidade do mundo?

- _Fale baixo Ino!_ – Ela fazia perguntas demais e nem percebia o tom de sua voz, algumas cabeças já estavam viradas em nossa direção._ – Sim é esse mesmo... Mas calma... Deixe-me explicar antes de qualquer coisa! _– Eu me expliquei logo quando vi a cara dela, ela estava a ponto de explodir.

Expliquei tudo que acontecera, desde o encontro na floresta até onde nosso relacionamento deixou de ser apenas de sensei e pupila. Preferia omitir alguns fatos ocorridos com Kakashi, não precisava de represálias sobre sua infantilidade, já a tinha feito demais por si só, e omitara também o último encontro desastroso com Sasuke.

Ao terminar vi o queixo de Ino cair, no meio da minha história ela quis falar várias vezes, mas eu não deixei, ao final acho que nem ela mais tinha tanto medo do mito "Uchiha Itachi", e já me olhava com aquele olhar malicioso de "me conte todos os detalhes sórdido".

Afinal, eu só tivera Sasuke em minha vida, e contar que eu era amante de um homem lindo como Itachi, era algo que ela estava curiosíssima. Fiquei meio encabulada de início, mas logo pedimos sakê e já ríamos, trocando informações confidenciais sexuais de nossos parceiros.

_- Você está apaixonada Testuda?!_ – Não me contive, não via aquele brilho no olhar falando de um homem desde que me disse o quão Sasuke havia sido perfeito em sua noite de núpcias.

_- Apaixonada?! Claro que não Porquinha!!!_ – Fui realmente pega de surpresa pela pergunta, afinal nunca havia pensado em sentimentos com ele, nunca cogitara aquela possibilidade. – _Itachi para mim é apenas um "fuck friend"!_

- _Sei..._ – Ela podia falar o que fosse se não estava apaixonada, corria sérios riscos de se apaixonar, ela nunca foi uma mulher fria a ponto de diferenciar completamente sexo de amor, esperava apenas que aquele romance não acaba-se ruim. – _E Sasuke, Sakura?_ – Estávamos evitando tocar nesse assunto, mas uma hora seria necessário questioná-la.

_- O que tem ele, Porquinha?!_ – Tentei me fazer de desentendida, mas não deu certo, ela me deu aquele olhar enfadonho para que eu não desconversasse, pois bem, uma hora teria que me confrontar com isso. – _E ele está por aí... Não o vejo desde que comecei a treinar com Itachi, não sei como ele está, nem o que anda fazendo e sinceramente não quero me incomodar com isso no momento! –_ Era a pura verdade.

Ultimamente pensava cada vez menos em Sasuke, as comparações que fazia no início, nem se lembrava de tentar fazê-las agora e Itachi se mostrava uma pessoa completamente diferente ao que ela achava e que todos achavam. Era um homem de poucas palavras, porém observador, falava o necessário, mas elogiava quando achava que devia não que ele a chama-se de linda normalmente, mas poucas onomatopéias com relação a sua comida, ou a evolução de seu treinamento já a deixavam feliz.

- _Já pensou no que fará quando Sasuke curar o "Sasukinho"?!_ – Se ela não pensou nisso, vai ter que começar a pensar, afinal ela mesma estava procurando uma cura pro problema de seu ex-marido. – _Vai continuar levando uma vida dupla, mesmo que ele a procure para tentar reatar?!_

Não havia pensado nisso, ultimamente sua vida estava fluindo tão bem, a companhia de Itachi estava sendo surpreendentemente tão boa, que ela havia se esquecido dos seus problemas, ela até havia parado de chamá-la de "cunhadinha", fazendo ela por vezes até esquecer que ainda era casada.

_- Eu... Eu não havia... Pensado nisso... Oh por Kami! O que farei?!_ – Realmente estava assustada, não era desleal ao ponto de levar uma vida dupla daquele jeito, caso Sasuke tentasse uma reaproximação, teria que assinar a separação, ou se afastar de vez de Itachi. – _Eu realmente não quero pensar nisso agora Ino! Eu vou aproveitar o momento! Quando chegar o momento eu me preocupo!_

Tagarelaram mais um pouco antes de terem que voltar para o hospital. Ino ficara ao seu lado e prometera guardar segredo, era sempre reconfortante poder contar com ela quando precisava.

Ficou o resto do dia no hospital apenas cuidando de pequenos casos, deu mais uma olha nas pesquisas com Shizune e resolveu voltar para casa, ainda não havia passado lá. A entrada de sua casa estava insuportável! Uma montanha de flores tampava sua entrada, Sakuras, Rosas vermelhas, Camélias... Eram lindas, mas Sakura não tinha interesse em nenhuma delas, nem se dignava a abrir os cartões, jogava-as todas no lixo.

Chegou à conclusão que eles deviam ser mais insistentes com a recusa dela, por ela não responder as flores é que eles ficavam mais interessados, deu uma suspiro debochado com esse pensamento, "Homens! Quem vai entendê-los! Gostam de ser pisados, cruzes!", debochou em pensamento.

Cuidou da limpeza de sua casa, e foi tomar um banho, apenas alguns dias em konoha para ficar a par dos acontecimentos no hospital e não dar nenhuma suspeita sua sobre sua ausência demorada. E eram assim todas as vezes que ela ia à konoha.

Alguns dias depois resolveu que deveria voltar Itachi já devia ter retornado, ou se não, o esperaria, ele nunca se demorava tanto tempo, sabia que ele não sumiria sem dar uma satisfação, conhecia-o para saber disso.

Antes de sair passou no hospital, deu uma ultima checagem com Shizune, despediu-se de Ino, que sempre levando na esportiva e no jeito maroto dela me desejou que aproveitasse muito do cunhado gostosão. Só ela pra me compreender e me fazer rir.

Saí da vila novamente na maior naturalidade. Já sabia de cor o caminho de konoha até nosso refúgio e era pra lá que eu ia sem pestanejar. Estava quase lá, quando meus sentidos treinados de kunoichi ficaram atentos. Sentia um chakra se aproximando e não era de Itachi, logo apareceram mais.

Estavam muito perto dela, não daria para ela se esconder deles, não sabia se eram hostis ou companheiros, se fossem de konoha seria mais fácil lidar, mas e se fossem ninjas estranhos seria um grande problema.

Mudou um pouco seu percurso para tentar despistá-los de seu refúgio e também para ter certeza se eles haviam percebido sua presença ou não. Precisava pensar em como resolver tudo isso e rápido!

Os chakras continuavam atrás dela, eles haviam percebido seu chakra solitário e agora a estava perseguindo. Atraiu-os até uma clareira onde poderia ter espaço e visão para enfrentá-los melhor.

Esperou-os na clareira, tentando se concentrar, era ela sozinha contra seis. Seis nukenins de Iwagakure. Não ia ser nada fácil, mas havia treinado duro com Itachi e sentia-se confiante para entrar numa batalha e vencer!

Eles a olhavam com desdém, subestimavam uma única kunoichi de konohagakure. Enquanto eles eram seis homens, nukenins, assassinos, pessoas que não tinham nada a perder.

_- O que uma kunoichizinha de konoha faz sozinha por aqui?!_ – Um ninja moreno, parecia ser o líder deles, falou. Desdenhava dela. – _Anda fedelha! Passa a mochila pra cá e TALVEZ nós sejamos bonzinhos com você!_

Os outros riram maliciosamente do comentário do homem moreno e corpulento, concordando com ele, mas ela não tinha medo, era uma kunoichi de elite, treinada para nunca expressar seus sentimentos, inclusive o medo.

- _Vem pegar!_ – Ela o desafiou já com shurikens entre os dedos, preparando-se pra um contra-ataque.

Que não tardou de vir. Imediatamente após suas palavras de ousadia, três dos ninjas partiram para cima dele. Ela riu sarcasticamente, eram lentos em comparação a ela.

Apenas saltou, no ar girou e mirou as shurikens em seus alvos os acertando, perfeitamente em suas gargantas, os matando na hora. Podiam estar em maior número, mais com certeza eram mais fracos que ela. Lembrou-se do treinamento com Itachi, pelo menos três ela já conseguia com perfeição.

O líder soltou um rugido de fúria, por ela ter vencido to facilmente seus subordinados e ele e os outros dois partiram de uma vez para cima dela. Esses pareciam ser mais fortes, pois ela tentou o mesmo truque e não funcionou. Eles desviaram com facilidade de suas kunais.

Eles vieram para cima dela teve que fazer dois bushins para lutar de igual agora. Os outros três eram infinitamente mais fortes que os vermes que ela matara. Eles eram rápidos, se não fosse pelo treinamento com Itachi talvez não estivesse conseguindo lutar em igualdade agora.

Estava sendo difícil se concentrar na luta, estava lutando com o líder, o moreno corpulento, e ainda tinha que se concentrar para não perder os bushins caso eles sumissem já era! Teria que acabar logo com aquilo! Um soco, um mísero soquinho e conseguiria acabar com tudo de uma vez.

Merda! Um dos ninjas, um loiro que lutava contra um dos bushin, conseguira acertar seu clone, desfazendo-o, nesse segundo de desconcentração foi acertada por um golpe de seu adversário sendo arremessada longe de encontro a uma árvore.

Os três se aproximavam dela agora, devido ao golpe que sofrera o outro bushin se desfez, estava com um ar triunfante no rosto.

- _Você foi durona garota, vai ser divertido..._ – Eles partiram para cima dela, tinham intenções que para Sakura ainda eram indecifráveis. Um deles se aproximou, perto o suficiente para ela conseguir desferir um soco certeiro no estômago fazendo-o voar por quilômetros adentro da floresta.

Nesse meio tempo necessário para se reposicionar, um dos ninjas apareceu em suas costas a imobilizando, prendendo fortemente seus braços em suas costas. Contorcia-se, dobrava-se mais não conseguia se desvencilhar.

- _FICA QUIETA VADIA!_ – O líder esbravejou a esbofeteando, fazendo ela gritar em resposta e parar de se debater por um momento. – Você vai morrer cachorra! Mais antes vamos fazer você pagar... Você vai sofrer... E depois vamos te matar dolorosamente! – Agora ele tinha um olhar lunático para cima dela.

Ele rasgou sua blusa expondo seu sutien a fazendo voltar a gritar e a se debater novamente ela tentava chutá-lo, já que seus braços estavam presos pelo outro ninja. O moreno se postou entre suas pernas impedindo que ela o acertasse. Esbofeteou-a novamente para que ela parasse de resistir, mais era inútil, ela nunca desistiria!

- _Yameroooo..._ – Ela gritou quando ele rasgou sua bermuda e saia deixando-a apenas de lingerie. – _Tasuketeee... Tasuketeee..._

_- CALA A BOCA VADIA!!!_ – Socou-a no estômago! – _Cale-se ninguém virá ajudá-la_!

- _Tasukete!_ – Ela chorava agora, mas não desistia de lutar. – _Tasuketeee... Itachiiii..._ _Tasuketeee –_ Ela gritou por ajuda pelo primeiro nome que veio em sua cabeça.

Recebeu mais tapas novamente, enquanto sentia as mãos do maldito passeando seu corpo, aquela saliva impregnando seu colo lhe dava enjôo, estava com nojo de tudo aquilo. Clamava por ajuda em pensamento, clamava que ELE a ajudasse!

Já não sentia mais nada, clamava para que tudo terminasse, perdera as esperanças, nem sentia mais os braços a prendendo, ouvia apenas gritos em sua volta, olhou para o lado e viu um vulto de costas. Nuvens vermelhas.

Fora tudo tão rápido, num segundo ela havia desistido, no outro o nunkenin que a segurava estava no chão imóvel com uma kunai cravada na testa e o sangue jorrando perto de si. Ela olhava para a imagem do Akatsuki e a frente dele o líder dos nukenins, o olhar petrificado e amedrontado, então ela ouviu aquelas palavras:

_- Mangekyou Sharingan._ – Ela ouviu o grito do oponente de seu salvador. Ela também gelara com o tom assassino da voz. – _Shine... Tsukuyome!_

O homem gritou. Foi um grito horripilante. Sakura tampou seus ouvidos de pavor encolhendo-se em posição fetal. Aquilo era muito macabro, não conseguia agüentar, chorava copiosamente ouvindo os gritos angustiantes do homem, que gritava por socorro e clemência.

Do mesmo jeito que começou, acabou tão rápido e inesperado como antes. Ela ficou tremendo chorando, não sabia o que viria a seguir. Sentiu ser coberta por alguma coisa, abriu os olhos e viu a capa preta com nuvens vermelhas a enrolando. Ele a olhava sério, ela observou de relance, as faces ainda duras e reflexos do olhar assassino daquele homem, mas não teve medo daqueles olhos, pois eram conhecidos, olhos do seu protetor e salvador.

Ele a pegou no colo e ela não fez objeção de tal. Braços amigos, confiáveis, carinhosos. Agarrou em sua roupa como se necessitasse disso para sobreviver e chorou, chorou feito uma garotinha ali. Ele não disse nada, apenas a deixou ali firme em seus braços chorando o quanto quisesse, enquanto se deslocava para um local seguro, o chalé, o refúgio deles.

Não viu quando chegaram, não pensava mais nada, nem chorar conseguia mais. Apenas aproveitava aquele colo quente e protetor. Sentiu-se sendo deixada numa superfície macia, abriu os olhos e viu o quarto, estava deitada na cama e Itachi estava saindo.

- _Chooto Maate! Itachii... Onegaii... Não me deixe sozinha!!_ – Ela se desesperou o vendo dar-lhe as costas.

_- Estou aqui Sakura... Vou apenas fazer um chá... Não vou embora._ – Ele virou para ela a acalmando.

Ela relaxou. Não ficaria sozinha, ele não a deixaria sozinha, acreditava nele, confiava nele. Sentia-se suja, não pelo suor ou a terra grudados em seu corpo, mas suja devido aos toques lascivos daquele homem asqueroso precisava limpar-se, purificar-se.

Foi até o banheiro precisava de um banho. Olhou-se no espelho, a visão que teve era lastimável. Seu rosto estava com hematomas e cortes, marcas roxas cobriam seus braços e coxas, tinha sangue por seu rosto, e sue lábio estava cortado e levemente inchado, sem contar na dor que sentia no abdômen devido ao soco que levara, não se lembrava de ter ficado em estado tão lastimável assim, talvez, só quando tinha sido salva por Sasuke dos ninjas do som, na prova chunnin que eles tinham feito como time 7.

Curou a maioria dos ferimentos, fechando os cortes e desaparecendo os roxos, porém a dor ainda estava ali, não só a dor física, mas também a dor da alma. Se não fosse por ele, por Itachi, agora ela teria sido torturada de todas as formas e talvez estivesse morta. Devia sua vida a ele.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e sentiu a água quente percorrer por seu corpo, ela a fazia relaxar, sentia seus músculos doloridos, o corpo latejando por onde a água tocava, voltou a chorar, dor e angústia a consumiam, ainda sentia a mão daquele porco em si os lábios dele que beijavam seu colo, o lambendo, o chupando.

Esfregava sua pele com força na esperança de tirar aquela sensação nojenta de si, esfregou até se ferir, até cansar, cansar seus músculos e suas lágrimas esgotarem, não tinha forças nem para sair dali, ficou parada apenas, olhando o nada.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, quando a porta foi aberta cautelosamente. Ele caminhou em passos firmes quando a viu encolhida no canto do box, segurando os joelhos, vermelha de tanto que esfregara sua pele.

Ele a segurou firmemente, sem a machucar, levantando-a. Enrolou-a numa toalha e posse a enxugá-la, calma e pacientemente ele o fez, já a vira tantas vezes nua, mas numa situação como aquela não tinha nenhuma malícia seu toque.

Levou-a para o quarto deitando-a novamente na cama, tirou da mochila dela, uma calcinha e um pijama. Deu para que ela se vestisse, ela o fez calmamente.

_- Itachi?_ – Ela o chamou chorosa. Ele se virou para ela. – _Arigatou!_ – Ela pulou no pescoço dele o abraçando forte, voltando a chorar novamente, mais dessa vez de alívio. – _Kowai... Foi tão assustador... Eu estava tão assustada... Estava com tanto medo... Arigatou Itachi... Arigatou..._

_- Shiii... Calma... Já passou... Está tudo bem agora... Não tem com o que se preocupar..._ – Ele afagava seus cabelos, a acalmando. Quando ela parou de chorar ele a deitou delicadamente na cama, entregando uma xícara com chá quente para ela.

_- Fica aqui essa noite Itachi! Onegai! Não quero ficar sozinha!_ – Ela suplicou para ele. Ele não lhe respondeu nada, apenas sentou numa poltrona ao lado da cama e ficou lá a observando terminar seu chá e logo depois adormecer.

-

* * *

-

Acordou sobressaltada na manhã seguinte, o sol forte que entrava pela janela, mostrava que já era tarde. Procurou por Itachi ao seu lado, mas ele não estava lá. Angustiou-se estava com medo dele tê-la deixado lá sozinha, nunca tinha ficado tão frágil antes.

_- Itachi?_ – Ela chamou receosa. _– Itachi?!?_ – Gritou um pouco mais alto

Não teve resposta. Apenas alguns segundos depois ele entrou calmamente pela porta, com mais uma xícara de chá nas mãos. E entregou para ela, ignorando a aflição dela por ele não estar ali.

_- Está se sentindo melhor?_ – Ele perguntou sério. Porém ela pode ver algo novo em seu olhar, não era pena, era algo humano, compaixão.

_- Hai... Arigatou..._ – Ela se acalmou, corando levemente por seu nervoso desnecessário.

_- Descanse hoje... Estarei por aqui... Não se preocupe._ – Falou baixo e brando. Sentou-se na poltrona novamente, a observando tomar o chá.

_- Iie Itachi... Daijobu... Já estou me sentindo melhor... Arigatou..._ – Ela estava se sentindo revigorada, só de vê-lo ali, com ela, cuidando de si e da forma dele, estando preocupado já a fazia se sentir mais forte.

Esforçou-se levantando da cama, não queria parecer nem fraca, nem inválida, forçou um sorriso, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Arrumou-se e foi fazer suas obrigações como se no dia anterior não houvesse acontecido nada demais.

Ele não protestou por ela estar se esforçando, apenas a comunicou que eles não treinariam naquele dia e saiu, sem lhe dar mais nenhuma explicação. Ela sabia que não tinha vínculo com ele pra que ele lhe desse qualquer satisfação da sua vida, por isso nem tentava perguntar qualquer coisa sobre esses sumiços dele, talvez no fundo tivesse receio da resposta.

Ele voltou um pouco antes da hora do almoço trouxera peixe novamente para eles comerem. Ela preparou enquanto ele se ocupava com outras coisas, quando foram comer, ele apenas perguntou se estava tudo bem e a menina respondeu que sim com um sorriso simpático no rosto, realmente feliz por ele se preocupar.

O resto do dia fora meio monótono já que eles não treinaram e ela ficou lá naquele lugar sozinha, enquanto Itachi sumia. A noite chegou e com ela o frio de início de inverno veio junto, alguns flocos de neve caíram do céu fazendo com que ela se recolhesse mais cedo.

Fora se deitar, mas Itachi ainda não havia voltado, o que a estava deixando agoniada tentando imaginar o que ele poderia estar fazendo no frio da noite que fazia ali fora. Não conseguia dormir, estava frio e solitário naquele chalé sem ele.

Ela então sentiu uma presença se aproximando, ficou alerta, mas logo viu que ela era conhecida e se acalmou. A percebeu se aproximando perto de si e depois saindo do quarto. Devia achar que ela estava dormindo, na verdade ela tentava, mas era difícil já que desde a noite anterior Itachi não saía de seus pensamentos, o modo como ele cuidou dela tinha surpreendido e percebeu então que ele não era apenas um amigo para si.

Não era amor, mais também não era só amizade não sabia o que era, mas naquele momento ela preferiu não pensar. Ela só tinha certeza de uma coisa que tinha que fazer. E fez. Levantou-se e foi até a sala cautelosamente.

_- Itachi? –_ Ela chamou-o receosa. Recebeu apenas um som vindo dele, sinalizando de que ele estava ouvindo_. – A cama é tão grande... Ela está tão fria..._ – Ela disse manhosa num convite mudo, que não precisou de mais palavras para ele entender.

Ele sem dizer qualquer outra palavra já estava na frente dela num piscar que ela mal conseguiu acompanhar. Ele a segurou possessivamente pela cintura e a trouxe mais para perto de seu corpo a beijando voluptuosamente em seguida.

- _Tem certeza?_ – Ele perguntou. Não sabia se ela estava preparada para aquilo depois do que acontecera.

- _Absoluta._ – Ela não sabia se ele perguntava se devido ao que acontecera, se ela estaria preparada pra fazer sexo, ou, se pelo fato deles dividirem uma cama, algo que eles não faziam, ela não sabia se aquilo tinha a mesma representação grande pra ele como tinha para ela.

Ele a levantou fazendo com que ela enroscasse, voltaram a se beijar fervorosamente enquanto ele os guiava de volta ao quarto. O moreno a deitou na cama desgrudado seus corpos apenas para ele tirar sua capa e sua blusa para depois ajudá-la a tirar seu baby doll.

Eles pararam de se beijar por um momento e ficaram se encarando. Logo voltando a se beijar e deitando naquela cama. Naquele momento eles usavam aquela cama não como amigos que faziam sexo e sim como amantes que compartilhavam seu ninho de amor, o refúgio deles, porque aquele quarto não era mais o quarto **dela**, era o quarto **deles** agora...

-

* * *

-

Os dias passavam, as semanas se estendiam e a rotina deles voltara como antes, só que agora eles acordavam juntos, na mesma cama, às vezes fazendo sexo ao despertar, um bom modo de se dizer "bom dia".

A última vez que ela visitara konoha descobriu com Shizune que o que elas já tinham da pesquisa já ajudava algumas "cobaias" a ficarem eretos por alguns minutos, eles estavam muito perto, e sua missão agora era procurar o resto do que precisavam.

A mais rara de todas as ervas ela estava evitando procurá-la, pois não sabia que ela só era encontrada perto da vila da nuvem, e provavelmente não teria uma boa recepção por lá, não que a nuvem e a folha fossem inimigas, mas eles nunca foram muito gentis com ninjas forasteiros.

Mas uma hora ela teria que ir, e parecia que só aquilo para ajudar e terminar definitivamente com aquilo. Acordara cedo naquele dia preparou um chá para os dois, normalmente quem saía em avisar era Itachi depois do café, porém naquele dia ela teve a atenção dele, quando avisou que teria que sair sem prazo para voltar.

Arrumou suas coisas e partiu deixando-o, pela primeira vez, sozinho naquele chalé. A viagem até a vila da nuvem era longa e ela pretendia não se demorar, já estava no final do inverno, porém, por mais que não nevasse mais ainda fazia frio e dormir ao relento era realmente incômodo.

Tentava dormir o mínimo possível, chegaria exausta lá, mas compensaria recuperando suas forças na vila da nuvem. Ouvira que lá possuía ótimas fontes termais, e relaxar, sem ter preocupações depois de uma viagem desgastante era restaurador.

Depois de alguns dias de viagem ela chegou a uma vila, já estava perto, supôs que aquela, pela movimentação, maior que as outras, fosse antecessora à da nuvem. A vila era agradável, não tinha um comércio muito grande a agitado, mas se comparado as outras era realmente melhor.

Olhar as bancas e lojas era realmente uma diversão para a kunoichi rosada. Tudo lhe fascinava, pois sempre tivera genialidade na área de venenos e antídotos. Sempre quisera aprender e descobrir novas ervas e utilidades para as mesmas, então num lugar como aquele ela se sentia como uma criança na loja de brinquedos com a mãe. Estava no paraíso.

Tantas ervas, antídotos, roupas, coisas típicas do país do raio, nossa tudo muito lindo. Ela chegou numa loja e não resistiu quando viu. Nunca fora muito de parar, entrar em lojas e experimentar roupas, normalmente sempre fazia isso com Ino que a arrastava sempre.

Não resistiu à yukata singela, porém elegante que adornava a vitrine. Foi automático, quando vira já estava na loja, perguntando sobre a peça ornamentada. Feito de seda branca, com tsubakis vermelhas, sakuras e jasmins bordadas na bainha, enquanto no resto da peça tinham pétalas das mesmas como se estivessem voando com o vento. Um pequeno obi vermelho com pétalas brancas dava o toque final na peça.

Estava enfeitiçada pela yukata, quase ninguém mais usava no dia a dia uma roupa como aquela, apenas em dias de festival ou alguma ocasião especial, por isso não necessitava da mesma, mas se apaixonara e a queria como a muito não queria algo supérfluo como aquele.

Experimentou-o empolgada, numa perfeição, a peça parecia que fora feita sob medida pra ela. Sakura e as vendedoras ficaram animadas, ela então se decidiu por ver quanto custava. Quase despencou quando viu o valor, seu sorriso e empolgação murcharam, não havia levado dinheiro suficiente para isso, principalmente para gastar com roupas.

Cabisbaixa, deixou a loja e por um bom tempo ficou se recriminando por não ter levado mais dinheiro para a missão. Oras como ela poderia imaginar que iria fazer compras, pensou. Voltou a seu passeio e logo se dirigiu a saída da pequena cidade, para se dirigir finalmente ao seu destino final.

Já estava praticamente na saída da pequena cidade quando foi abordada por uma pequena menina. Olhou-a fixamente por um segundo, e logo a reconheceu da loja do yukata.

_- Senhorita... Mandaram te entregar isso! _– a pequena criança, que não pareci ter mais do que uns doze anos de idade a olhava com admiração.

Ela lhe estendeu o embrulho que havia trazido e assim que Sakura o pegou das mãos da garotinha ela saiu correndo. Não dando tempo pra rosada lhe agradecer.

Analisou o embrulho com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. Concluindo que não deveria ser nada demais, abriu-o.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o que viu. Era o yukata! A vestimenta pela qual se apaixonara e ficara tentada a comprar, estava ali em suas mãos! Não poderia aceitá-la assim, daquele jeito tão estranho.

Nenhum comerciante daria algum produto seu a um viajante, assim, de graça. Principalmente algo tão belo e caro como aquilo! O melhor era ir tirar a satisfação daquele assunto, então se encaminhou de volta a loja.

_- Me desculpe senhora. –_ ela se encaminhou a vendedora atrás do balcão. – _Mas não posso ficar com isso... É uma peça muito cara... –_ não queria ser indelicada e nem sugerir que eles eram filantropos com viajantes antes de ouvir a explicação delas.

_- Não se preocupe com isso senhorita..._ – a senhora se explicou, entendo o que se passava na mente da mulher a sua frente. – _Um moço o comprou e pediu que lhe entregássemos! _– ela lhe explicou com simplicidade.

_- Um moço?_ – Sakura assustou-se. Nenhum homem passava por sua cabeça que pudesse estar por aquelas localidades e lhe presentear com tal presença.

_- Sim... Um moço alto, moreno, jovem, bonito..._ – o descrevia com deslumbramento, enquanto as outras jovens ali davam risadinhas ao se lembrar da figura masculina. _– Se você não sabe quem é senhorita... Talvez tenha um admirador secreto... –_ ela lhe piscou marota, tinha idade para ser sua mãe e parecia ser bem liberal e amável, provavelmente essa não teria sido a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia em sua loja.

_- Desculpe-me senhora... mas não posso aceitar..._ – enrusbecida, devolveu o embrulho para a dona da loja.

_- Me desculpe senhorita, mas não podemos aceitar... Ele disse para não aceitarmos de volta caso a senhorita não aceitasse o presente. Pagou-nos a mais por isso. _– a empolgada senhora empurrou de volta o embrulho com a roupa de volta pra Sakura.

Sakura a encarou firme, porém a outra não cedeu também. Soltou uma exclamação birrenta e deu as costas a todas saindo correndo da loja, deixando la o embrulho. "Que jogassem no lixo se quisessem, pensou."

Estava tão furiosa que quando saiu pisando fundo rua a fora nem percebeu o jovem poucos metros de distância dela observando-a com um meio sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

-

* * *

-

Pouco tempo depois, finalmente, chegara ao seu destino final. A vila da nuvem. Antes de entrar, tirou seu hitaiate e suas kunais. Trocou de roupa, colocando algo que um civil usaria e entrou na vila oculta.

O comércio já estava quase fechando, mas ela conseguiu pegar muitas lojas e vendas ainda a sua disposição abertas. Andou por muitas, mais deslumbrada como nunca esteve em outro lugar. Realmente os boatos sobre aquela vila ter a maior variedade de ervas e medicamentos do mundo ninja não eram apenas boatos.

Poderia ficar ali horas e horas e não se cansaria. Seria uma péssima ninja se não percebesse que estava sendo observada e seguida ao longe. Não era nenhuma novata em deixar aquele detalhe passar despercebido.

Como a civil que estava naquele momento, não provocou nenhum alarde, ficando penas em alerta a todos os seus passos. Aquela pessoa lhe parecia familiar, não se lembrava da onde vira, mas não lhe era estranha. Homem, alto, moreno, cabelos curtos, olhos claros, pele cor de oliva, idade entre 25 e 30 anos, aparentemente, civil. Sua mente trabalhava rápido para formar o perfil do alvo em questão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando finalmente chegara numa barraca, um pouco afastada das outras.

_- Achei!!!_– a rosada praticamente gritou. – _Até que enfim achei! Só faltava isso pra completar! _– Ela pegou uma das ervas na mão. Analisou-a minuciosamente como se aquilo fosse algo raro e frágil, estava deslumbrada com aquilo.

_- É uma erva muito rara e forte essa minha jovem... –_ a vendedora a informou. – _Um chá de uma folha dessas e fará seu parceiro ter uma ereção que você nunca viu... ou experimentou... –_ ela piscou maliciosa pra compradora.

_- Ótimo! Levarei todas que a senhora tiver! –_ Sakura pegou as que estavam a mostra e deu para ela.

_- Todas? Mas são muitas... Nem um inválido precisa de tantas pra se recuperar... – ela assustou-se com o pedido. –_ Elas não são baratas senhorita...

_- Não tem problema! Eu tenho o suficiente... –_ já estava preparada pro preço alto, afinal sabia que quanto mais raro era um produto mais valioso ele era. Porém, não estava preparada para aquela discrepância! Por acaso aquelas plantinhas eram feitas de ouro?! Não se admirava que as pesquisas para aquela cura não tivessem ido pra frente. _– Tudo isso? É muito dinheiro... –_ murchou, pensando que se gastasse todo seu dinheiro com aquilo não teria uma moeda pra lhe pagar um copo d'água! Devolveu uma porção das ervas com grande relutância e pagou o máximo que conseguiu.

Agradeceu a vendedora e virou-se guardando as ervas. Ficou estagnada por um segundo. O homem estava a poucos metros dela, a encarando profundamente, estático, não tentava nem disfarçar.

Sakura não o reconheceu, mesmo o achando novamente familiar. Devolveu o olhar não deixando que ele a intimidasse. Seu olhar percorreu por todo seu corpo e parou nas mãos do estranho, havia um pacote, um pacote muito familiar.

Era a maldita yukata! Um clique em sua mente e lembrou-se da onde o vira. Ele estava perto da loja na outra vila! Estava a observando e agora, a seguindo! Antes que ele pudesse se dirigir a ela, a mulher virou as costas e saiu correndo dali.

-

* * *

-

A vila da nuvem era realmente um lugar deslumbrante. Quando a rosada conseguiu se afastar o suficiente do estranho perseguidor parou de correr. Começou a admirar o local. Era lindo. A vista montanhosa, e as cerejeiras florescendo, as termas que ela sabia ter por ali. "Gostaria de ter chegado mais cedo, pensou."

Instalou-se numa pequena, porém confortável pensão no subúrbio da cidade era o máximo que o resto do seu dinheiro podia lhe proporcionar. Entrou, pediu seu quarto, já estava o meio do corredor quando ouviu passos correndo atrás de si.

Virou-se e viu novamente uma criança em sua direção. O homem da recepção atrás dela tentando impedi-la de chegar até ela. Sakura fez um sinal com as mãos de que estava tudo bem. Então ele se afastou e se retirou.

_- Pra senhorita... –_ ele estendeu o pacote.

_- O que é isso? – _dessa vez ela estava preparada.

_- Não sei moça... O moço só pediu pra entregar pra moça bonita do cabelo rosa! – _empurrou o pacote pequeno para ela obrigando-a a ficar com ele e saiu correndo dali.

Sakura fez menção de mandá-lo esperar, mas ele foi mais rápido que ela. Decidiu então abrir o embrulho. Achava que não se surpreenderia mais, porém estava enganada, estava realmente surpresa e sem falas.

Dentro daquele embrulho estavam as ervas que ela não conseguiu comprar! Sabia quem tinha lhe dado dessa vez. O perseguidor! Não podia aceitar aqueles presentes mesmo que aquele ela estivesse realmente tentada a deixa seu orgulho de lado e aceitar.

Mesmo porque a venda já deveria estar fechada àquela hora e não sabia onde encontrar o seu admirador secreto para lhe devolver o presente que com toda a certeza ela sabia que ele tinha lhe dado.

Pôs em sua bolsa então, caminhou até o fim do corredor e entrou em seu quarto. Fechou a porta, ligou a luz, virou-se e gritou. Sentado numa poltrona do quarto estava Itachi, com toda sua postura impetrável e altiva como sempre.

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?! _– ela esganiçou – _Quer me matar do coração? – _pôs a mão no peito ainda respirando forte e rápido sentindo as batidas pesadas e rápidas diminuindo.

- _Fiquei preocupado... –_ ele caminhou até ela encurralando-a a parede. Ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso e desconfiado – _e um pouco curioso... –_ confessou.

Beijou-a com sofreguidão. Ela não aceitara um presente de um estranho, nem quis conhecê-lo. Estava satisfeito, não que tivesse feito aquilo como um teste, mas não podia se revelar para ela.

_- Agora, você aceita? –_ ele entregou o embrulho para a sua amante. Ela o olhou espantada e rasgou com rapidez o papel, desembrulhando o presente.

_- Então era você! –_ ficara tudo claro em sua mente. Aquela pessoa era um henge. Era Itachi, a seguindo, a observando, a vigiando!

Quase esbravejou com ele, mas se lembrara que aquele homem na sua frente era Uchiha Itachi! O maior assassino da vila da folha, o nukenin mais procurado e perigoso de sua vil estava a sua frente lhe dando um presente. Ele vira que ela havia se apaixonado por aquilo e quis lhe proporcionar aquele prazer.

_- Arigato! –_ não conseguiu brigar com ele. Estava emocionada. Atirou-se nos braços dele e o beijou com paixão deixando lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

Beijaram-se com uma paixão e carinho. Despiram-se com urgência a vontade de sentir a pele um do outro era vital. Sakura não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não entedia muito bem, mas aquele homem estava ali, olhando por ela, cuidando dela, acarinhando-a.

Parou de beijá-lo e foi descendo seus beijos por seu corpo. Há algum tempo percebera que Itachi não era um qualquer ele merecia aquilo. Abaixou a boxer dele, olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu. O sorriso malicioso que ela só mostrava naqueles momentos.

Deu um beijo cálido, um leve roçar de lábios na glande, fazendo-o segurar a respiração e então o fez. Engoliu-o por inteiro. Aquele gesto pra ela era algo mais íntimo que o próprio sexo. A submissão naquele ato que ela tinha mostrado apenas a seu ex-marido. Agora o fazia com seu ex-cunhado, que já não era um qualquer, não sabia o que ele era, mas definitivamente não era apenas um amigo de transa...

-

* * *

-

Sakura adorava acordar com os raios de sol batendo em seu corpo, e nos últimos meses em volta pelos braços de seu amante, Itachi. Aconchegou-se mais. Porém foi desperta por seus pensamentos.

Antes de conseguir pegar no sono depois de fazerem sexo perfeitamente prazeroso. Conseguiu pra pensar no agora. "E agora?". Ela conseguira o que lhe faltava pra terminar o remédio. Tinha certeza disso. Terminaria o remédio e Sasuke se curaria. Ela não teria mais permissão pra sair quando bem entendesse da vila, muito menos continuar com a vida dupla que estava vivendo.

Precisava pensar. Ficar sozinha.

Afastou cuidadosamente os braços que envolviam sua cintura e lentamente, levantou, procurou suas roupas e começou a se vestir.

_- Aonde você pensa que vai? –_ Itachi pronunciou sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos.

_- Quer parar de me assustar assim! –_ ela realmente se assustara. Estava de costas para ele, vestindo-se, quando aquela voz grave penetrou seus ouvidos a fazendo dar um pulo. _– Preciso voltar pra konoha... –_ tentou soar indiferente e evitando encará-lo. Não queria pensar naquele momento. Precisava ficar só o mais rápido possível pra pensar racionalmente.

_- Estarei esperando você aqui... Não demore muito... –_ sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha em seguida. Ele havia levantado tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de perceber que ele já estava atrás de si a abraçando.

_- Farei o máximo possível._ – virara-se e beijara-o rapidamente se afastando dele. Se ficasse mais um pouco ali não resistiria à tentação daquele homem.

Virou-se, recolheu o resto de suas coisas e saiu. Não ousou olhar para trás e ver aquele deus grego enrolado pela cintura num lençol a olhando. Era torturante demais.

Apressou-se para sair o mais rápido possível da vila da nuvem. Em poucos dias chegara a konoha.

Não havia tempo a perder. Estava excitada demais com a idéia de descobrir, finalmente, a cura para aquilo e logo foi procurar Shizune, então.

-

* * *

-

Demorou poucos dias para que tudo estivesse terminado. Abraçaram-se e se emocionaram com o fim. Tinham certeza do resultado final positivo, precisam apenas testar em seus pacientes-cobaias.

Sasuke seria um deles.

Porém, ela não queria estar ali quando Shizune lhe entregasse o remédio.

Naqueles meses em que esteve pesquisando e treinando sua vida tinha mudado drasticamente. Era uma pessoa mais forte e confiante. E graças a ele. Uchiha Itachi.

A vida não é justa. Ela ainda era casada no papel com Sasuke e Itachi era um traidor, criminoso procurado de sua nação. Se descobrissem de seu caso ela seria considerada uma traidora também.

Tinha que por um fim em tudo antes que as coisas piorassem. Saíssem do controle. Do controle que ela impôs para si mesma e a relação amigável e prazerosa deles.

Sem falar com ninguém, novamente, juntou algumas roupas e partiu antes de reportar para a Hokage o grande avanço que ela e sua outra pupila haviam feito para a medicina.

Saiu da vila da folha com rumo ao som, com um único propósito.

Terminar sua relação com Uchiha Itachi.

-

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo amores!

Ele foi escrito com todo carinho e dedicação! Com muito amor! Bom seis viram que a parte flashback da Sakura acabou...

Apartir do próximo capítulo tudo o que vier se passa no presente... É om sempre avisar... tem sempre as pessoas perdidas ^^

Façam uma autora feliz que passa horas em frente ao pc pra dar um trabalho de qualidade e o mínimo que merecemos é uma review de vocês! Uma review linda e em escrita ^^

Bjokas e até a próxima amores

Bebel ^_^V

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

- .br: Ola ^^

Pode deixar não irei abandonar a fic não! ^^

Também acho que o Sasuke ja fez a rosada sofrer demais... Pode deixar o final da fic jaestá planejdo em minha mente ... =x

Bjokitass

Bebel ^_^V

-

- Susan: Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz ^_^

Sim sim estava inspirada pra fazer esse momento dos dois! Foi maravilhosos escrever eles um tentando dominar o outro. Eu também amo ItaxSAku....e pode deixar o final ja está todo traçado em minha mente =X

Bjokitass

Bebel ^_^V

-

- SakuraAngelSex: Que bom que gostou ^_^

Fico muito feliz ^^

Bejokitas

Bebel ^_^V

-

- Mara: Olaaaa

Aaaaaa que bom que ta gostando! Sasuke é um esgoísta que não se importa com nada que não seja ele... Só consegue dr valor depois que perde... Mas no mínimo ele se importa com a Sakura seão não se casaria com ela e sim com qualquer outra... Axo que ele simplismente não sabe definir o que sente... ops...parei por aqui =X

Ele realmente tem que parar de ser o babaca e tentar reconquistá-la senaum ja era!

E mis um momento quente entre meu casal favorito! Você tem razão muito coisa ainda vai acontecer... mais não falarei nada... vc vi ter que ler pra descobrir ^^

No minha! para sempre! Era o dia especial para a Sakura e a primeira vez dela...ele tinah que ser um gentleman não?

Bjokitass querida! Espero qeu continue aocmpanahndo!

Bebel ^_^V

-

- bia: Olaaaaaa

Que bom que gostou! Eu adorei escrever o Kakashi e a Sakura... Adoro os dois também...só que ja basta um triâgulo amoroso nessa fic... Outro romance pra Sakura seria confuso demais pra mim... Adoro quando o Sasuke morre de ciúmes! Adoro fazê-lo sofrer!!! kukukukuku

Itachi e Sakura são os melhores....são insuperáveis! mas naum falarei mais nada... =x terá que lr a fic pra descobrir mais coisas ^^

Bjokiasss

Obrigada pelo review

Bebel ^_^V


	8. Sayonara

**Carência & Frustração**

**Autora: **Yuuki no Hana

**Capítulo VIII**: Sayonara...

* * *

ESTOU DE VOLTA! Pelo menos com esse cap XD Porque daqui a pouco as aulas voltam e não posto nada enquanto to em aula, por favor não insistam, Engenharia consome meu tempo e minahs energias! Explicações ao final do capítulo! Aproveitem e espero que gostem!

bjusss

Bebel ^_^V

* * *

O clima da vila oculta da nuvem era realmente relaxante. Não era atoa que possuía esse nome, o horizonte se destacava, grande e profundo, podendo se ver o céu azul e as nuvens abundantes no céu formando desenhos em que qualquer criança adoraria brincar descobrindo quais são.

Depois de escolher uma pensão relaxante, com termas um bom serviço, Sakura relaxou-se num bom banho de sais de folha de cerejeira e espuma. Talvez ela até aproveitasse das termas anoite, pensou a rosada.

Saindo do banho, secou-se e foi até a cama onde o kimono elaborado de seda vermelha que Itachi havia lhe dado jazia. Ela não tinha tido oportunidade de usá-lo ainda, talvez hoje fosse um dia especial pra isso. O festival da primavera, Itachi, as recordações...

Vestiu-se e foi olhar-se no espelho. Estava deslumbrante. Era como se a peça tivesse sido desenhada especialmente para ela. As pétalas brancas e rosas dançavam sobre suas curvas e combinavam perfeitamente com a paisagem primaveril e o sol claro da vila da nuvem. Com um mexer de mãos ajeitou o cabelo predendo-o com o hachi.

Saiu para o festival que estava para começar. Seria interessante tentar descobrir qual seria o henge do Itachi. Ele sempre a surpreenderia. Sakura sentiria falta disso, do suspense, das conversas, da diversão.

A cumplicidade que ela adquirira com Itachi ela nunca possuíra com ninguém, nem com Naruto ou Kakashi, e muito menos com Sasuke... Esse então era a última opção que surgiria em sua mente. Ela parou pra pensar, nunca se imaginou fazendo a metade que fazia com Itachi com Sasuke.

Suspirou cansada, em que ponto sua vida havia chegado. Estava uma total bagunça. A verdade era que ainda não havia esquecido Sasuke, ele sempre votava aos seus pensamentos mesmo que ela não o chamasse, e Itachi... Itachi havia ganhado um espaço que ela nunca pensou que aconteceria... Ela chamava aquilo de intimidade e companheirismo.

A tarde caía na nuvem enquanto ela andava pelas ruas decoradas com lanternas ainda não acesas, e pétalas de cerejeira caindo por todos os cantos das árvores e banhando o chão de rosa.

A vontade de comer dangos e correr entra as folhas junto das crianças que ali estavam e como quando ela fazia quando era uma delas a tentava enormemente. Ela então não se fez de rogada, comprou três espetos com dangos, e foi andar sob as cerejeiras, era uma sensação maravilhosa.

_- A primavera combina com você. –_ ela escutou uma voz grossa as suas costas e se sobressaltou num susto, percebendo só então como estava distraída.

Virou-se para então ver um homem loiro de olhos violetas a fitá-la com uma sorriso de canto. Aquele sorriso, ela nunca esqueceria. Itachi. Ele estava vestindo um traje formal pra ocasião e como combinava com sua pessoa, ele estava imponente e poderoso.

_- Assustou-me. –_ ralhou brandamente mordendo um pedaço de dangos.

_- Me acompanha num passeio, senhorita? _– ele sorriu incorporando o personagem do civil educado jogando charme para uma bela moça num festival. Estendel o braço para que ela o enlaçasse.

Ela preferiu seguir na frente, precisava achar o melhor momento para dizer a ele para que fora ali, e flertando com ele não acharia nunca esse momento.

_- Sabe, fazia muito tempo que não vinha num festival de primavera –_ ela comentou displicente. _– E imagino que você não tenha vindo também não é? –_ ela se virou para ele. Ele não precisou responder para ela saber. Isso era óbvio. _– Venha, vamos curtir esse. _– agora foi a vez dela estender a mão para ele.

Ela se decidira, se aquela era a última vez que o veria então queria aproveitar ao máximo, um encontro, mesmo que aquilo não fosse um encontro. Ele aceitou a sua mão e ela o puxou pelas vária barracas que la existiam. Barracas de doces, comidas típicas, jogos, roupas, e a praça principal onde lá a música e o teatro exibiam a atração principal do festival.

Ela se agarrava ao braço dele realmente encantada e feliz por aqueles momentos, e naquelas horas que passou junto dele se esqueceu de todo o resto, esqueceu-se de seu objetivo ali. Quando se sentaram abaixo de uma grande cerejeira ela não hesitou em se apoiar contra seu torso e fechar os olhos sentindo o vento fresco e o perfume das flores ao seu redor.

-_ Sakura._ – ele chamou fazendo-a virar o rosto para ele. _– Obrigada pelo dia de hoje. _– ele lhe agradeceu e pois atrás de sua orelha uma pequena flor de íris que nascia ao seus pés.

Sakura estremeceu com aquele gesto, de repente toda a situação voltou em sua mente e ela lembrou-se porque estava ali. Seu coração estava acelerado e ao mesmo tempo apertado, parecia que ia sair pela boca e seus olhos começaram a arder. Ela não tinha coragem de dizer as palavras, precisava fugir.

_- Gomem, Itachi._ – levantou-se de m pulo. _– Estou cansada, vou pro meu hotel. _– despediu-se sem fitá-lo.

_- Sakura. _– era uma advertência.

_- Boa-noite... _– não virou pra vê-lo ali apenas seguiu em frente enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas.

* * *

_- Itachi..._ – a rosada sussurrou sabendo que ele estava ali em seu quarto, escorado na parede envolto das sombras que o crepúsculo deixava no quarto. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ela imaginava. _– Onegai..._

_- Sakura._ – ele saiu das sombras, o manto negro com nuvens vermelhas destacando no meio do quarto _– Eu percebi uma coisa... E queria tentar algo... novo._ – ele sorriu pra ela, aquele sorriso de canto que sempre a deixava derretida.

_- O que?_ – ela perguntou mais confusa do que surpresa. Instintivamente seus passos foram pra trás, como se fugisse dele enquanto ele se aproximava.

_- Feche os olhos Sakura._ – ele se aproximou confiante até ela e a segurou delicada e firmemente pelos braços.

_- Hai..._ – ela o fez.

_- Agora pode abrir... –_ ele sussurrou rouco, ela podia sentir o sorriso contra sua orelha.

_- Mas o que?_ – seus olhos esmeraldinos arregalaram quando ela viu o que acontecera. O quarto estava coberto de panos de seda translúcidos, almofadas, cama estava forrada com pétalas de rosas e o cheiro de incensos florais e afrodisíacos dominavma o lugar. Um Genjutsu. Algo forte o suficiente pra mudar o espaço e as sensações ao redor. _– Itachi! –_ ela o fitou surpresa, e então ao invés de negros ela fitou os vermelhos do sharingan.

_- Eu percebi Sakura, que nunca fizemos isso._ – ele começou a desamarrar o obi dela. _– Sempre fomos tão bruscos e impacientes... –_ os nós iam se desfazendo um a um, sem pressa, a calma e paciência reinavam no momento. _– Eu quero fazer amor com você Sakura. Aqui. Agora. _

A rosada estava estática, as palavras do moreno afetando seu cérebro de uma forma que ela nunca tinha pensado antes. Fazer amor? Ela nunca havia pensado nisso com ele antes. Ela não teve tempo de responder ou de raciocinar, com calma ele capturou seus lábios e a beijou romanticamente. Um beijo quente, porem gentil e amoroso. Ela deixou-se entregar àquele tipo de beijo, totalmente novo entre os dois. Eles que sempre foram, quentes, luxuriosos e vorazes um com o outro.

Itachi levantou-a em seu colo com destreza, o obi caiu ao chão enquanto ele se movimentava até a cama banhada por pétalas de rosas e véus de seda dourados e vermelhos. Ela se sentia que nem uma princesa carregada pelo seu príncipe encantado, ela encabulou com o pensamento. Encabular, algo que não acontecia com ela há muito tempo.

_- Itachi... –_ ela sussurrou ao ser posta sobre as pétalas e o colchão de lençóis sedosos, ele ao seu lado, estático, vestido, os vermelhos a fitando intensamente. Ela ergueu suas mãos para ele, suas roupas que ainda cobriam seu corpo.

_- Não querida..._ – ele segurou com delicadeza suas mãos a afastando e a beijando. – _Hoje é a sua noite... deixe-me mimá-la..._ – ele então colocou sua mão na cama novamente e voltou suas próprias para o seu manto e começou a retirá-lo lentamente sem nunca deixar de fitá-la.

Sakura não consegui parar de fitá-lo, ela se sentia hipnotizada por todo aquele clima mágico, por uma momento ficou sem saber como agir, se sentiu até como uma pura e inexperiente virgem com o namorado.

O manto foi ao chão e logo a malha que cobria seu torso, ficando só com a calça para ela. Calmamente ele estendeu suas mãos e começou a desatar os laços que prendiam o kimono de seda a pele aveludada de Sakura.

A rosada ficava parada apenas respirando rapidamente enquanto o via dominando a situação com toda a calma do mundo. Quando ele terminou de desatar todos os nós e abriu a peça expondo sua pele só encoberta pela lingerie rendada vermelha, Sakura arfou com o toque da brisa arrepiando sua pele. Ela estava curiosa e sensível com as sensações que apenas aquilo estava lhe provocando.

_- Linda._ – Itachi elogiou devorando seu corpo com os olhos_. – Nunca me canso de observá-la... –_ seus dedos deslizavam do seu pescoço, pelo colo, entre seios, barriga e entre as coxas...

_- Não me provoque Itachi... –_ ela tentou reclamar daquilo. Ela se sentia diferente, era como se aquilo tocasse algo dentro de si que ela não queria sentir... tornaria tudo mais difícil para ela.

Ele só pode rir e então se ajoelhando ao seu lado ele pegou algumas pétalas de rosas vermelhas que estavam sobre o lençol e começou a acariciar sua pele lentamente, apenas um leve roçar para que ela aproveitasse das sensações, torturá-la de um jeito prazeroso o deixava extremamente excitado.

_- Pare..._ – ela sussurrou arfante. _– Pare de ser mal Itachi..._ – ronronou _– quero sentí-lo também... _– ela perdeu a paciência, se virou para ele e agarrou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente.

O moreno não resistiu a sorrir ante sua impaciência, levantou-se e se deitou sobre ela aprofundando o beijo de ambos. As mãos dela se movimentavam com impaciência sobre ele, apertavam e arranhavam sua pele o puxando mais para si, decididas a sentir cada centímetro do corpo dele como se quisessem gravar na memória. Elas desceram impacientes até sua calça com pressa para desnudá-lo por fim para ela senti-lo por inteiro.

_- Calma, minha gata selvagem..._ – o moreno segurou as mãos dela a fazendo retroceder. _– Está tão afobada, gosto de você assim... mas hoje quero algo novo com você. –_ ele segurou seus pulsos, um com cada mão, e foi deslizando pelo braço dela até os ombros, onde pondo para dentro as mãos, ele fez o caminho de volta pelos braços tirando o que restava do kimono e jogando-o pra fora da cama.

Sem mais palavras a serem ditas, apenas os toques e olhares. As sensações dominando o momento. Sakura fechou os olhos aspirando fundo a fragrância amadeirada que despendia dele enquanto ele fechava seus dedos em volta dos seus. Seu coração estava acelerado de uma forma que ela nunca sentira, nem mesmo em suas núpcias quando descobria o que era fazer amor...

Eles voltaram a se beijar sentindo um ao outro, quando Itachi soltou suas mãos, Sakura já esta mais acalmada e entrou em seu ritmo lento e paciente. Suas mãos foram para seus ombros deslizando para seus cabelos, ela odiava seus lindos cabelos negros amarrados, adorava senti-los soltos sobre ela e enredar seus dedos entre eles. E foi o que fez, soltou-os.

Seus dedos deslizavam entre as mechas escuras como a noite e então por suas costas alvas e com músculos definidos em suas omoplatas. O moreno estava louco, sim louco, pois o que ele sentia, o que ele fazia, só podia significar a sua perdição...

As mãos dele vagavam lentamente pelas costas dela, sua cintura, querendo mais e mais sentir de sua maciez e delicadeza, com mãos hábeis o moreno abriu o fecho do sutien da rosada retirando pra deixar livres os seios que ele tanto gostava, a mulher por sua parte desceu suas mãos até o cós de suas calças e abriu o fecho e o zíper, queria-o nu para senti-lo completamente.

Em pequenos empurrões e ajuda a calça foi retirada e se juntou as outras roupas que jaziam do lado da cama no chão, a única barreira que existia agora entre as caricias, e a intimidade dos dois era a calcinha de Sakura, coisa que Itachi não deixou de perceber e logo se pos a resolver esse problema.

Nús, os dois se entreolharam arfantes devido as suas carícias e beijos. Sakura estava assustada, nunca os dois haviam compartilhado tamanha intimidade, seu coração estava acelerado e ela não sabia o que acontecia dentro dela, aquilo era diferente de tudo que compartilhara com ele, mas não sabia o que era...

O moreno retomou seus cuidados com o corpo dela descendo seus beijos para seu pescoço, depositando ali pequenas mordidas e lambidas, foi descendo até o colo e quando chegou nos seios médios que ele tanto conhecia, logo deu atenção a eles. Mordiscava-lhe levemente o mamilo e sugava-os enquanto acariciava o outro. À Sakura só lhe restou agarrar seus cabelos e aproveitar o prazer que ele tanto lhe dava.

Os dedos dele foram descendo até a intimidade dela e a explorou delicadamente ali, sentindo o clitóris rijo e seu sexo úmido, ela estava pronta para ele. Instigou-a mais ali, acariciando o cume do prazer dela e lentamente sondando sua abertura com seus dedos, seu prazer era ver seu rosto contorcido pelo prazer que ele lhe dava.

_- Está pronta pra mim, Sakura... –_ ele murmurou contra seus seios se ajeitando no meio das pernas dela pra preparar a penetração.

_- Não me torture mais Itachi... –_ ela respondeu arfante, os olhos fechados apenas o sentindo enquanto apertava os lençóis e o cabeço negro entre seus dedos.

_- Abra os olhos Sakura. –_ ele pediu enquanto ia, centímetro a centímetro, entrando dentro dela. _– Olhe pra mim enquanto fazemos amor. –_ era praticamente uma exigência camuflada numa voz rouca e mansa.

Sem forças ou vontade para resistir ela abriu lentamente seus olhos verdes, quase negros obscurecidos pelo desejo fitaram os vermelhos mesclado com negro, ela arfou com a sensação que seus olhos fitavam nela. Os dedos masculinos subiram até se entrelaçar com os delas quando ele se uniu a ela. Os dois gemeram em uníssono com a união.

Os movimentos lentos e firmes, olhos nos olhos, o mesmo desejo, a mesma paixão, seus corações acelerados enquanto Itachi ditava um ritmo calma e cadenciado, sentindo ela por inteiro, sem pressa, sem pensar em nada mais que não fosse na mulher abaixo de si.

_- Itachi... –_ a mulher sussurrava enquanto sentia todas as novas sensações a tomando desde a ponta do pé até o arrepio subir por ela e o calor se forma em sua pélvis.

_- Venha pra mim, minha Sakura... –_ ele pediu rouco também maravilhado pela sensação que era senti-la lentamente ao redor de si.

Não perceberam quanto tempo havia se passado enquanto estavam engatados fazendo amor, só souberam quando, juntos, chegaram ao ponto máximo de prazer e gemeram para o quarto.

_- Itachi... –_ ela arfou ainda nervosa pelo que se passara. _– O que fizemos..._

_- Sakura... –_ ele sorriu, os olhos voltando para o negro, e com isso o quarto antes iluminado com dourado e vermelho caiu na penumbra iluminada pela lua que entrava pela janela aberta. _– Fizemos amor..._

As palavras dele a amedrontaram de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar. Estava ali para terminar com aquele homem e não fazer algo tão íntimo com ele como o amor. Ela não o amava, tinha certeza. Ou não? Ela estava tão confusa!

Eles se abraçaram em silencio por um tempo até conseguirem estabilizar as suas respirações, então o moreno rodou para o lado e a puxou para o seu peito e ficaram fitando o teto até Sakura quebrar o silêncio.

_- Itachi. –_ ela o chamou. _– Se lembra quando começamos? Tudo começou com uma proposta... –_ ela o sondou delicadamente_. – Uma troca. Você me ajudou, o que vai querer em troca? –_ ela não poderia sumir da vida dele sem cumprir a sua parte no acordo.

_- Ainda não terminamos pra eu cobrar o que quero. –_ ele a cortou.

_- Onegai... eu quero saber. –_ ela levantou e o fitou profundamente em seus olhos. Ali, ela via algo que nunca havia reparado antes, talvez porque nunca tivesse ficado tanto tempo olhando profundamente pros seus olhos. _– Seus olhos..._ – ela apontou, uma fina, quase ínfima camada translucida ali, apenas uma médica astuta como ela perceberia sem qualquer outro tipo de exame, e por não ter reparado antes se sentia culpada e enferrujada. Itachi estava ficando cego. Ele queria que ela o curasse, ou pelo menos amenizasse os efeitos do que o estava deixando cego. Ele não precisava dizer nada, ela tinha certeza que era isso. _– Deixe-me..._ – estendeu suas mãos para tocar suas pálpebras.

_- Não. –_ Itachi segurou seus pulsos. _– O combinado era que quando eu achasse que era a hora eu cobraria a minha parte. –_ ele a fitou com seriedade. _– Não terminamos a sua parte pra eu cobrar a minha. –_ ratificou. A verdade era que o moreno já não queria cobrá-la, tudo o que ela dera a ele, era mais do que um acordo, ela lhe dera vida novamente.

Ele puxou seus pulsos e os beijou a trazendo novamente para seu colo para que se beijassem.

- Não se preocupe. Cobrarei quando eu quiser. – sorriu e então a beijou com paixão.

Sakura se sentia culpada. Culpada pois iria embora e não o ajudaria, ela queria ajudá-lo, mas precisava ir, aquela aventura dela não poderia durar para sempre. Ela não tinha mais o passe livre, precisava prestar contas toda vez que saísse de konoha, e se alguém os descobrisse as conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

Sasuke descobriria o paradeiro de Itachi, descobriria seu romance secreto com seu irmão e assassino de seu clã, o seu pior inimigo! Todos saberiam que estava se relacionando com o inimigo, poderia ser acusada de traição e a ANBU não a perdoaria. Definitivamente ela não gostaria de passar por um interrogatório da ANBU. Não, definitivamente isso teria que acabar.

Ela era a chefe do hospital de Konoha, uma médica-nin de elite, e ele era o foragido número um de Konoha, um nukenin da Akatsuki que estava atrás do Naruto. Qualquer coisa entre os dois era impossível. Ela sabia que era, mas porque estava sendo tão difícil dizer a ele?

Ela se entregou mais uma vez a ele, de corpo e alma, se adoraram a noite inteira como uma despedida para ela. Antes do raiar do dia Sakura se afastou dos braços dele sorrateiramente para não acordá-lo. Vestiu-se e arrumou suas coisas sempre sorrateira e alerta para não acordá-lo, ela seria covarde e simplesmente iria embora, era melhor assim. Não queria um confronto direito.

Pegou seu kimono no chão, para guardá-lo e então fitou-o, lindo e vermelho, e cheirava a Itachi, fitou o moreno que dormia serenamente na cama, nem parecia o homem que muitos tinham medo, ou o que mataria seus pais e sua família. Sakura sentiu o coração apertando em imaginar, era como se fossem duas pessoas completamente diferentes.

Ela então dobrou a peça com cuidado e a deixou na cômoda ao lado dele. Aquilo poderia ser algo bobo e até infantil, mas ela queria que ele guardasse algo dela com ele, e ela achou nada melhor que a yukata que ele lhe dera. Mirando para seu rosto sereno novamente ela sorriu então virando as costas, pegou a mochila e foi para a janela.

_- Gomemnasai –_ ela não resistiu a olhá-lo novamente em despedida e se desculpava por ser tão covarde. _– Sayonara, Itachi. –_ e foi-se sem olhar para trás.

* * *

GENTE! EU SEI! Eu sei que mereço ser apedrejada!

Mais de ano sem uma atualização! Gomem! Gomem! Gomem!

Gente juro que não foi falta de inspiração... eu tinha o cap todo na mente... O problema foi que o word e meus dedos n]ão tavma em sincronia e simplismente não estava saindo! Eu abrir o word e nada, meus dedos não se mexiam! Espero que compreendam e me perdoem!

Mas está aí! Um cap fresquinho pra vocês e não me matem! Eu sei que o Itachi é apaixonante... mas entendam.. a relação dos dois é impossivel! T.T

Pelo menos por enquanto =D

Então amoress obrigada por todas as reviews, paciencia e carinho.

Amo vocês de coração! E por favor não me abandonem!

Desculpem-me mais uma vez!

amo vocÊs

Bebel ^_^V

* * *

**REVIEWS RESPONDIDOS**

**-** **Bia**: Desculpe a demora... não tenho palavras para me justificar, mas enfim o capítulo está aí. Meu Itachi é uma delicia né? Eu babo no meu homem! E adoro fazer os dois juntos...mas quem sabe o que reserva o futuro né XD

Bjuss

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****jord73**: Desculpe pela demora não há desculpas para mim. uhahuahuauhauhauhauh meu Itachi ta conquistando corações! Eu também o amo! Mas quem sabe o que o futuro reserva né XD

Bjusss

Até a próxima

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****susan****:** Desculpe pela demora não há desculpas para mim.

Percebi que todas estão gamadíssimas no meu Itachi, e eu também estou, babão muito nos meus bofes! Mas acalmesse Itachi ainda não sumirá da história XD

Mas quem é que sabe o que o futuro aguarda né...

Bjuss

Até a próxima

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****haruno R****:** Desculpe pela demora... e não! Não direi com quem a Sakura ficará! Terá que ler até o final pra saber =D

E meu Itachi é uma delicinha né! Eu babo muito nele =D

Que bom que está gostando da história... continue aocmpanhando que terão mais coisas por aí!

Bjusss

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****Flor Batalha****:** Não digo XD

É surpresa até mais pro final XD

Continue acompanhando e saberá!

Bjusss

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****Luanny****:** uhauhauhahuauh

Itachi é uma delicinha né! Também babo nele seriamente

Até a próxima

Bjus

Bebel ^_^V

Ps: agora que vi que essa é a review do capítulo IV... perdão por ter sido respondida aqui! XD

Agora a resposta da review desse capítulo...

Auhuhahahuahuahuauhauhauh

Sim meu Itachi é maravilhoso né! Eu babão muito na minha cria!

Ele é tudo que nós mulheres pedimos a deus! Um homem companhiero, leal, cúmplice, que nos incentive e ainda seja um Deus na cama XD

O Sasuke que eu enxergo é uma pessoa egoísta que tem sérias dificuldades de entrosamento, principalmente com alguém que ele julga ser inferior a ele, não que eu esteja dizendo isso da Sakura, estou dizendo que é como eu vejo o Sasuke... que ele acha que não precisa de ninguém...sempre sobrevive sozinho... só que não é assim...

Biom não foi o Sasuke que a afastou das amigas, ela se afstou inconcientemente... o que normalmente acontece com a mulher quando namora... imagine só então com a casada enquanto as outras estão solteiras!

Ai ai ai babo muito nele!

Mas não digo com quem ela ficará... só mais pro final direi!

Bjusss

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****afridite****:** Olaaa

Bom é verdade... essa foi a minha primeira fic, então se você for analisar, e até mesmo eu analisando eu vejo o amadurecimento da minha escrita... então espero que me perdoe qualquer coisa estranha nos primeiros caps...

Uhahuauhahuahuahuahuahua

Simmm adoro fazer o Sasuke sofrendoooo Muahhahahahhahahha

Ele merece sofrer bastante XD

Bjusss e obrigada pelo review

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****Patuxa****:** Seja bem vinda!

Uhahuahuuhauhahu Leia e verá o que estou preparando!

Bjuss

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****Imperador****:** Seja bem vindo a fic!

Deixar trauma foi ótimo XD É verdade no mundo das fics é onde pomos asas a nossa imaginação e inspiração... então terá de tudo, vai de autor pra autor... =D

Me sinto lisonjeada com seu elogio... ainda mais por essa ser a primeira fic que fiz... então da pra ver a diferença dos primeiros caps dessa com os últimos e até outras fics minhas...

Meu deus... obrigada mais uma vez, eu sempre gostei muito de focar no psicológico, acho que isso explica bastante do personagem e explica muito de suas atitude e atos... sempre achei que esses personagens mais fechados como Sasuke e Itachi se expressão melhor em ações do que em falas...

Obrigada por reconhece o meu trabalho e me achar digna de uma boa review, é gratificante pro autor depois de escrever receber um review tão lindo, bem escrito e com conteúdo como o seu... Obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu review...

É verdade, mas eu particularmente gosto de críticas. Gosto de criticas bem feitas e com embasamento, muitas pessoas confundem "dar a minha opinião" com "fazer uma crítica". E não são as mesmas coisas. Muitas pessoas expõe a sua opinião de forma desrespeitos com o autor e ele não é obrigado a aturar isso... mas quando me criticam com embasamento e algo construtivo, eu respondo com respeito, agradeço a critica e faço o possivel pra melhorar... então se continuar a me ler, não hesite em fazer alguma critica... pois se for que nem esse review será lida, refletida e respondida com todo o carinho e respeito.

Que honra minha fic está sendo transmitida pelo boca a boca...depois me diga o nome de sua namorada no caso o Nick... e eu agradecerei a ela XD

Meu Itachi é tudo de bom... mas num vou ficar babamdo e exaltando suas qualidade já que você é menino... mas sou gamada no Itachi... os cabeludos são os melhores de naruto e o kishimoto já matou dois ò.ó desgraçado!

Huauhauhauhauhauha gente daqui a pouco vocês farão mandinga pro Sasuke morrer

Coitado ele é um sofredor...ams continuem acompanhando e saberão o destin de todos! \o/

Tento deixar tudo o mais perto da realidade, gosto assim... odeio personalidade occ... e não pode ser nada surreal se não perde completamente a graça... gosto que as pessoas se indentifiquem com os personagens, e se não estiver perto da realidade, provavelmente isso não aconteceria...

Bom... tenho só que me desculpar pela demora... ela não ocorreu por falta de inspiração.. na verdade eu tinha todo o capítulo na mente, apenas meus dedinhos ao estavam em sincronia com o Word! Mas finalmente ele saiu! E espero que tenha apreciado!

Beijos e mais uma vez obrigado por esse gigantesco e maravilhoso review!

Até a próxima

Bebel ^_^V

**- ****Simani****:** Que bom que está gostando... Espero que continue me aocmpanhando.

Bjuss

Bebel ^_^V


	9. Recaída

**Carência & Frustração**

Autora: Yuuki no Hana

**Capítulo IX:** Recaída

* * *

**Nota Inicial:** Meus amores, esse cap veio relativamente rápido não é? Pois é, vou confesar uma coisa, esse cpa foi o SEGUNDO cap que que escrevi em toda a minha VIDA DE FICWRITTER... pois é... antes de "Minha!Para Sempre!", ou até mesmo do segundo cap de "Carência & Frustração", "Recaída" ja existia! Então não se espantem ao verem a diferença de escrita desse capítulo para os outros, esse cap eu escrevi quando era mais inexperiente do que sou agora xD Então espero que me perdoem. E mais uma coisa! Eu apenas o postei, porque consegui j escrever o próximo! É o capítulo X ja ta escrito, contudo, aproveitarei que ja tinha esse cap montado e tentarei ter um capítulo sempre adiantado para não ficar angustiada. Amo vocês e espero não tê-los decepcionado!

* * *

Sakura demorou alguns dias para voltar à konoha, voltou o mais rápido que podia, estava assusta e confusa. E no caminho de volta ela só conseguia pensar no que acontecera.

Itachi nunca havia sido tão carinhoso e romântico como ele fora dessa última vez, era certo que com o tempo, eles foram ganhando a confiança um do outro, respeito e cumplicidade, já não era mais aquele sexo selvagem, eles foram descobrindo os pontos sensíveis de cada um, e com isso um sabiam perfeitamente como dar prazer ao outro, mas ela nunca tinha pensado que tinha sentimentos, que não fossem carinho, amizade e cumplicidade entre eles.

Ela já tinha pensado na possibilidade de estar gostando de Itachi, mas sempre tirava tais pensamentos de sua mente quando sentia seu coração disparar. Por mais que gostasse e quisesse continuar como estavam. Não queria pensar que se apaixonou por Itachi, seria muito desastroso.

Estava confusa, gostava de Itachi, ele era para ela agora, o que Sasuke não foi. Mas seria muito complicado, ainda era casada no papel com Sasuke, ainda gostava dele, sem contar que Itachi era um nukenin e ela amava konoha e virar uma traidora para ficar ao lado dele estava fora de questão.

* * *

Chegou à konoha, no meio da tarde do terceiro dia desde que deixara a vila da nuvem. Estava cansada, era um sábado, queria tomar um bom banho, e ficar em casa o resto do dia.

Ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento e não se assustou quando viu aqueles buquês na porta de sua casa, alguns de rosas vermelhas e a maioria de sakuras, deu um longo suspiro, Lee nunca desistiria, a maioria devia ser dele, já havia se acostumado. As outras nem tentou ler o cartão. Porém uma no meio de tantas rosas e sakuras lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um buquê de narcisos. Adorava sakuras, eram lindas e era a flor que seu nome representava, por isso sempre lhe davam sakuras. Porém poucas pessoas sabiam que suas flores favoritas eram os narcisos. Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção seu coração acelerou, uma das poucas pessoas era ele, será que ele havia lhe mandado flores? Nunca tinha lhe dado flores antes!

Pegou o buquê no colo e abriu o cartão "Saudades. Te pego às oito. Sasuke.". Ela estava emocionada com o buquê de narcisos, porém quando leu o cartão foi como se tivessem lhe tacado um balde de água fria. Aquela secura e falta de romantismo mostravam que ele continuava o mesmo Sasuke.

Sabia que ele já devia ter tomado o remédio com Shizune e já estaria curado, senão nunca teria a procurado. Ele deveria querer testar o "Sasukinho" pra saber se ele estava funcionando de verdade. Ela pensou com sarcasmo.

- _Se ele acha que vai conseguir me convencer com isso ele está muito enganado! _– Ela falou sozinha com fúria estampada em seu rosto. Amassou o cartão e jogou-o em algum canto, pegou o buquê e rumou com passos mais rápidos e pesados possíveis até a floricultura de Ino.

Não deu atenção aos conhecidos que viu na rua. Eles devem ter achado que ela era uma mal educada mais ela não estava nem aí! "Quem ele pensava que era? Que podia comprá-la com flores?".

Chegou à floricultura e viu Ino no balcão. Ela estava distraída lendo uma revista no balcão e nem viu sua amiga se aproximando.

- _Ino! Quero que devolva essas flores agora para quem me mandou! _– Ela bateu com o buquê no balcão e com sua seu grito assustou sua amiga. Sakura teria rido da cara da amiga se sua raiva não fosse tanta.

_- Testuda! Assim você me mata do coração! Que jeito delicado de dizer "Oi, tudo bem?"_ – O jeito divertido de Ino sempre tinha o dom de fazê-la se acalmar, mesmo numa situação daquelas.

_- Desculpe Porquinha... Acabei de chegar cansada de uma missão e me deparo com isso! –_ Ela aponta furiosamente para as flores até então esquecidas.

- _São lindas Saki-chan quem as escolheu tinha muito bom gosto... E quem as vendeu só tinha flores de boas qualidades... –_ Ela ignorou a repulsa para com a qual ela se referia as flores e alfinetou ainda mais a amiga.

_- Não fuja do assunto Porquinha! Quero que mande de volta pra pessoa que me mandou! –_ Ela falava séria com a amiga.

_- Ok ok... Mais vai me fazer perder um cliente... Você estava me rendendo tanto lucro! Principalmente de Lee... Esse já encheu tantas vezes minha caixa registradora... E só por sua causa... –_ Ela disse resignada, divertida e sonhadora.

- _Você sabe que não perderá nenhum cliente porquinha... Você sabe muito bem quem me mandou essas flores! _– Ela bateu com o ramalhete levemente nos braços de Ino em tom de brincadeira.

- _Ok ok... Sasuke-kun quer te reconquistar e já vi que você não gostou da gentileza..._ – Ela disse mais séria agora.

_- Humpf... Ele continua o mesmo rude, anti-romântico e autoritário de sempre!_ – Ela virou a cara corando levemente, num ar de ofendida.

_- Você é quem sabe Sakura-chan... Já que você voltou de missão agora eu posso te contar e podemos comemorar!_ - Ela disse radiante, mudando de humor rapidamente, às vezes Sakura achava que ela tinha dupla personalidade. – _Vou me casar! _– Ela mostrou o solitário em seu anelar direito.

- _Você vai O QUE? –_ Ela estava em choque! De todas as suas amigas, a última que ela esperava que fosse se casar no momento seria Ino. Sempre pensou que Tenten ou Hinata fossem se casar antes, já que elas namoravam há mais tempo com seus respectivos namorados e esses moravam em konoha, tendo mais contato um com o outro. – _Quando isso?_

- _Oras testuda... Não é só você que pode se casar sabia! _– Ela zombou da amiga._ – Enquanto a senhorita saía em missão eu também saí! Tive uma missão em suna, e Gaara me pediu em casamento! Estou apaixonada, eu o amo tanto!_ – Ela estava realmente radiante, o amor sempre fazia bem as pessoas. – _E vamos sair pra comemorar hoje! Só estávamos esperando você chegar! Vou chamar Tenten e Hinata para fazermos uma noite das meninas e irmos pro pub!_

Sakura ia recusar e pedir que marcassem outro dia, devido a seu cansaço, mais sabia que Ino ia fazer um estardalhaço, sem contar que a idéia de deixar Sasuke dar a cara na porta era tentadora.

- _Ok porquinha! Encontro você as oito no pub... E é só meninas hein! Fala pra elas não levarem nem Naruto e nem Neji, por favor!_ – Se era pra se divertir, que fosse algo bem feito! Não ia querer ter namorado empacando a diversão de amigas.

- _Sem problemas Sakurinha, o único que deve ir será o Shikamaru com a Temari. Gaara deu "férias" a ela enquanto não nos casamos e ela veio para konoha comigo. – _Ela tratou de se explicar logo, devido à cara de interrogação que Sakura fez pela presença de Temari em konoha_._ – _Particularmente tenho certeza que Gaara mandou-a para me vigiar, só não reclamei porque sei que Temari não vai perder o tempo dela fazendo isso, e porque achei os ciúmes dele tão kawaii..._ – Ela esta radiante.

Elas se despediram e Sakura foi para casa, ela ainda estava com raiva, e não ia se controlar aquela noite. "Ela era solteira! E só porque o pênis de Sasuke subia agora ela não ia voltar correndo pra ele e fingir que nada aconteceu! Apesar dela estar morrendo de saudades dos braços fortes e possessivos dele." Ela pensou. Tentou a todo custo tirar os pensamentos positivos sobre o corpo e a masculinidade de Sasuke da sua mente.

Aquela noite, ela ia se divertir como não fazia há muito tempo, queria esquecer-se de todas as preocupações, de Sasuke, de Itachi, de tudo! Aquela noite ela seria apenas a Sakura, a amiga, a mulher e a pessoa alegre e solteira.

Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante. Porém não o estendeu muito, afinal se Sasuke iria buscá-la às oito. Ela teria que sair de casa antes. Já tinha em mente o que usar se fosse há algum tempo atrás morreria de vergonha de usar aquilo, mas agora, devido ao novo rumo de sua vida não se importaria com mais nada, a não ser com o que a fizesse se sentir bem e feliz.

Colocou seu conjunto de espartilho vermelho com a calcinha rendada, não colocou a cinta liga e as meias 7/8 vermelhas senão ficaria parecendo uma prostituta, e ela não queria ser vulgar, queria sair sensual! Vestiu um vestido vermelho de alças e um decote que deixava seu colo com um desenho bonito e que ia até um palmo acima do joelho sendo rodado. Colocou sandálias prata de salto. Deixou seus cabelos que estavam um pouco abaixo do ombro ao natural e Passou uma maquilagem um pouco mais carregada nos olhos para deixar seu olhar mais destacado e um batom rosa claro nos lábios.

Pronto! Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do resultado final. Colou algumas bijuterias e saiu, eram quase oito horas, iria chegar antes das meninas mais era necessário. Ninguém a reconheceria tinha certeza, só as meninas não estranhariam seu visual famme fatale, pois acompanharam seu drama e sua mudança.

Saiu e foi para o pub. Podia ver o olhar espantado de algumas pessoas que a reconheceram e conheciam na rua e algum olhar de cobiça dos homens. "Tinha conseguido o que queria. Se Sasuke visse isso iria sentir muita raiva", ela pensou.

Imaginar a cara dele quando chegasse a casa dela e ela não estivesse o esperando lhe dava um grande prazer.

Chegou ao pub e entrou. Nessas horas ela odiava seu cabelo, era raro achar alguém com cabelo rosa por aí, e logo perceberam que era ela devido a ele. Não se importou com os olhares fulminantes que foram direcionados a ela assim que ela entrou. Alguns de espanto, alguns de cobiça, alguns de reprovação, alguns de inveja, outros de luxúria.

Ignorou os olhares e se dirigiu ao bar para esperar as meninas. Pediu sakê. Ela nunca foi de beber, mais naquela noite ela não queria nem saber. Viu alguém sentando de seu lado, mas não se virou para ver quem era, apenas o reconheceu pela voz.

- Yo_ Sakura... Faz tempo que não te vejo..._ – ele puxou assunto com ela do jeito descontraído de sempre.

- _Kakashi... É verdade... Faz tempo que não saio pra me divertir, desde que me casei, e depois que me separei andei meio ocupada..._ –fez questão de ocultar o "sensei".

_- É... Vejo que está muito bem... A separação não lhe fez mal..._ – comentou brindando junto dela.

_- Pelo contrário Kakashi... A separação me fez muito bem... _– sorriu sarcástica de canto, aquele sorriso que aprendera convivendo com Uchihas. _– Vou me juntar as meninas Kakashi... Sayonara._

Kakashi era um belo espécime masculino, nunca havia parado para pensar em ter interesse nele, apesar do ocorrido na barraca do Ichiraku, sempre se tratavam por "-chan" e "sensei" apenas por praxe, mas desde que ela crescera e deixara de ser sua aluna que eles adquiriram uma relação amigável. Eles se entendiam. Naquela noite ela só saiu para se divertir, flertar? Talvez.

- _Konbawa meninas!_ – Sakura chegou perto delas e as cumprimentou. – _Vamos nos divertir muito hoje hein!_

- _Konbawa Sakura-chan_ – As três disseram em uníssono.

_- Chegou cedo hoje testuda..._ – Ino reparou.

_- Estava ansiosa..._ - Mentiu.

- _Ainda bem que vocês marcaram essa saída hoje... Estava furiosa! Neji esqueceu que tinha marcado um almoço comigo_ - Tenten começou a falar, mudando de assunto. – _E depois pediu pra Hinata vir me falar que ele tinha esquecido porque estava treinando com Hiashi!_

- _Mais ele lhe pediu desculpas Tenten-chan disse para remarcarem o almoço de vocês para amanhã..._ – Hinata tentou defender o primo.

- _Remarcar uma ova! Não quero saber daquele grosso e insensível! Hoje nós faremos um passeio de meninas._ – Tenten estava furiosa com Neji, mais era sempre assim. Eles brigavam, Tenten ameaçava terminar, Neji pedia desculpas e ela voltava pros braços dele. Ela era revoltada, não levava desaforo pra casa e sempre enfrentava ele, não era como Sakura que agüentou os desaforos calada. Era por isso que Tenten era a única que conseguia "dobrar" o poderoso, disciplinado e sério Neji. Eles se completavam. Tenten era o ponto fraco de Neji.

Nenhuma delas ligou para as palavras de desaforo de Tenten, sabiam que os dois fariam as pazes depois, mais concordaram que aquela era noite delas, e principalmente de Ino.

_- Vamos beber então para comemorar que a nossa amiga Ino vai desencalhar meninas!_ – Sakura alfinetou e propôs, tirando gargalhadas de Hinata e Tenten e uma cara brava de Ino.

Elas foram para o bar, sob os olhos cobiçosos sobre essas meninas lindas e desacompanhas que chegaram. Muitos eram conhecidos. Elas começaram a beber, a conversar, a se divertir e a rir. Conversa vai conversa vem. Hinata a cutucou.

_- Saki-chan... Desculpa não falar antes, mais não queria estragar o momento..._ – Ela estava encabulada por ter que falar isso. – _Sei que não queria que chamássemos os meninos, e principalmente que Sasuke ficasse sabendo... Mas quando eu estava saindo... Eu encontrei Naruto-kun... E eu não consegui mentir pra ele... Eu contei que ia encontrar com vocês aqui... Mais ele falou que não vem Sakura-chan! Ele me prometeu!_ – Ela tratou logo de se explicar ao ver a cara de Sakura mudando. – _Só to querendo dizer que se Naruto-kun sabe... Isso quer dizer que Sasuke-kun deve saber também... _

- _Sem problemas Hinata-chan!_ – Ela disse tentando manter a calma, mesmo seu coração ter acelerado com a possibilidade de Sasuke aparecer ali. Ela já estava ficando levemente alegre devido à bebida, não tinha cabeça e nem um porque para se preocupar com isso_. – Eu não devo satisfações a ele... Aonde eu vou ou deixo de ir não diz respeito a ele..._ – Ela tentou ignorar o fato de sua mente querer desesperadamente que ele aparecesse ali.

Nesse meio tempo muitas pessoas chegaram, Kiba-kun, que logo veio cumprimentá-las e Sakura tentou se esquivar das investidas do Don Juan mais safado e charmoso de Konoha. Shikamaru e Temari também chegaram, ficaram numa mesa separada delas, por estarem em casal e não quererem atrapalhar a noite delas, mas antes foram cumprimentá-las.

A música estava boa e elas foram para a pista, àquela noite era delas. Elas estavam deslumbrantes. Ino estava com um tubinho preto curto, saltos altos e os cabelos soltos com a boca pinta de vermelho. Estava no mínimo provocante. Mais aquela era ela, ela só provocava porque tinha noção de sua beleza. Tenten estava com um short branco, expondo suas pernas longas e torneadas, uma bata preta bordada com paetês e seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos cascateando até sua cintura. Hinata era a que estava chamando mais atenção, pois nunca ninguém a tinha vista assim, com roupas que valorizavam suas curvas. Tenten ajudou-a a se vestir. Vestia uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa branca decotada, que realçava seus seios volumosos.

Elas dançavam e muitos homens, tanto shinobis quanto civis a admiravam alguns até se arriscavam a puxar assunto. Kiba "inocentemente" foi conversar com Hinata, ela que realmente conversava na inocência com Kiba, pois o via como a um grande amigo por que eles foram do mesmo time e cresceram juntos. Ela não via o olhar faminto que Kiba lançava para seu decote, mais uma pessoa que entrava naquele pub naquele exato momento percebeu.

- _Kiba! Saia de perto da minha namorada seu sem-vergonha!_ – Naruto tinha chegado ao pub de surpresa.

- _Naruto-kun!_ – Hinata estava assustada com a reação do namorado que a abraçou protegendo-a do olhar de Kiba.

_- Eu só estava conversando com Hinata, Naruto! Não estava fazendo nada demais... Não seja tão ciumento... Hinata-chan não vai gostar de alguém tão ciumento assim... _– Kiba foi dissimulado e alfinetou o companheiro. Ele gostava de provocar.

- _Oras seu..._ – Naruto ameaçou partir para cima de Kiba mais foi segurado por Hinata que estava vermelha de vergonha devido aos olhares que eram dirigidos aos dois.

- _Pare Naruto-kun!_ – Ela estava roxa de vergonha.

- _Hinata-chan ele me provocou!_ - Ele estava tentando se acalmar. Confiava em sua namorada, mais não confiava nos outros que sabiam da inocência dela. Principalmente Kiba, que era o mais descarado em suas investidas.

- _E o que você está fazendo aqui?_ – Ela desconversou e o pressionou. – _Você disse que confiava em mim e que ia deixar eu me divertir com as minhas amigas sozinha!_ – Hinata depois do início de sue namoro com Naruto, com o tempo e com a intimidade conhecia todos os pontos fracos dele. E não tinha mais porque agir com timidez na frente dele.

- _Hinata-chan... Desculpe-me... É que o Teme me convenceu a vir com ele... E ele estava certo! Ele disse que Kiba estaria aqui e que você estaria desprotegida contra as investidas dele! _– Ele tentou se explicar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nesse momento as meninas que tinham parado de dançar desde o início da discussão viram Sasuke parado mais atrás encostado na parede com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

Sakura quando o viu, enrusbeceu com aquele porte e olhar penetrantes na sua direção. Ele estava lindo, com uma camisa social preta aberta nos primeiros botões e as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e por fora da calça. E usava uma calça jeans escura. Estava elegante, impecável e charmoso. Ela engoliu em seco, a presença dele era imponente.

Podia ver os olhares famintos daquelas mulheres na direção dele, elas cochichavam e riam com as amigas. Ela teve ímpeto de agarrá-lo e dizer que ele tinha dona para todas aquelas mocréias. Mas controlou-se.

Se recompôs ao perceber o olhar de desejo que ele lhe lançava e os lábio levemente crispados. Ela sentiu-se mais poderosa novamente, ele gostara do que vira, ela conseguira causar nele o mesmo efeito que causara nos outros com sua vestimenta. Ele devia estar com raiva por ela ter ignorado ao chamado dele e por ainda estar vestida daquele jeito provocante para que qualquer um pessoa ver.

Resolveu ignorar o seu olhar, e ignorar a sua presença. Já estava com álcool suficiente no sangue para isso. Passou por ele sem ao menos olhá-lo e foi até o bar pegar uma cerveja.

Estava distraída, que nem percebeu aquele corpo a cobrindo atrás de si e aquela voz grossa e rouca em sue ouvido. Levou um susto então.

_- Konbawa... Sakura-chan..._ – Ele falou sensualmente aquelas palavras em seu ouvido.

_- Konbawa, Sasuke..._ – Ela disse displicentemente, ignorando seu coração acelerado com a aproximidade e o arrepio sentido pelo seu corpo devido o contato daquele hálito quente nela e aquela voz rouca que ela tanto adorava.

- _Subornei Izumo para que ele me dissesse quando você chegasse a konoha... Mandei flores para você e ia te buscar para jantar... Mais vejo que resolveu me provocar né..._ –Ele tentava manter a calma e ser o mais dissimulado possível. Não a abraçava por completo porque não queria que ela sentisse seu membro que estava duro entre suas pernas. Só a visão dela dançando com aquelas roupas sensuais e provocantes lhe provocaram aquela sensação. Porém vê-la dançando naquele lugar com aquelas roupas para qualquer um ver o tinha inflamado de ciúmes. Queria tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível e possuí-la.

_- Não faço idéia do que você esteja falando... Não sabia que você ia me chamar pra sair... Mandei devolver as flores como sempre mandei todas as outras... Nem sabia que eram suas... _– Ela mentia descaradamente tentando se controlar. – _Você continua o mesmo prepotente de sempre Sasuke... Achando que o mundo gira ao seu redor... Em nenhum momento pensei em ti, apenas quis sair e me divertir com minhas amigas..._

- _Mentirosa!_ – Ele se enervou e a girou em seus braços, virando-a para ele. – _Você sabia que eu não ia gostar de te ver assim... _– Olhou-a de cima a baixo sinalizando suas roupas sensuais. – _Você quer me provocar... E está conseguindo..._ – Ele a puxou pela cintura grudando-a em seu corpo fazendo-a sentir toda a virilidade entre suas pernas.

- _Largue-me Sasuke... As meninas estão me esperando... E pra sua informação eu nem sabia que você estaria aqui... Em nenhum momento pensei em você..._ – Ela mesma não acreditava no que estava falando, era a bebida que estava lhe dando tanta coragem para agir com tanta dissimulação para cima dele. Precisava sair logo dali senão não iria resistir por muito tempo ao charme dele, e não fazia parte dos seus planos deixá-lo sair vitorioso.

_- Não! Você me quer também Sakura... Você não quer que eu a largue... Eu posso sentir... _– Ele a puxou ainda mais para si e com uma das mãos agarrou sua nuca fazendo-a encará-lo. – _Então diga... Olhando nos meus olhos que você não quer mais nada comigo! _

Ela estava estática, bêbada e derretida naqueles olhos, não sabia o que dizer, seu orgulho dizia para ela mandá-lo pastar, mas seu corpo dizia para ela ficar. Ela viu-o se aproximando. Ele iria beijá-la. "Kami-sama. Se ele me beijar eu não vou resistir, eu vou ceder... Ele vai ganhar... Não..."

Antes que ele pudesse concretizar o que estava querendo fazer, viram um Neji enfurecido entrando pisando fundo naquele bar, e partindo para cima de um civil que estava paquerando Tenten naquele exato instante, sendo impedido por Naruto e Kiba que o seguraram. Com a confusão ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços de Sasuke e ir para perto de suas amigas. Não se virou para ver o sorrisinho que ele deu vitorioso.

Sakura rapidamente se juntou a Ino, que tinha se afastado junto com a roda que se formou em volta de Tenten e do civil, que nesse momento se afastou, pois ficou com medo do ninja enfurecido. Tenten nunca teria saído com aquele cara por mais que ele fosse bonito, só estava paquerando por causa de seu orgulho ferido, realmente não esperava que Neji chegasse lá.

Neji odiava esse tipo de lugar. As poucas vezes que foi, foi por ter sido arrastado por seus amigos ou pela própria Tenten. No momento que o civil se afastou Naruto e Kiba largaram Neji que pareceu se acalmar. E a multidão esqueceu o casal.

_- Tenten! Você vai voltar comigo agora!_ – Ele estava enfurecido. Poucas coisas conseguiam-no tirar do sério. E uma delas era Tenten provocando-o, e ela sempre conseguia essa façanha, ele morria de ciúmes de sua morena. – _Esqueceu que não gosto que venha aqui sem mim? _– Ele segurava o braço dela e serrou os lábios ao proferir aquelas palavras, ainda estava se roendo de ciúmes pela cena que vira! Tenten vestida com aquelas roupas provocantes, dançando muito perto com aquele cara.

_- Não faço idéia do que você está falando... Ah daquilo que você falou sobre não vir a bares sem a sua companhia... É acho que me esqueci... Como você se esqueceu de mim hoje! _– Ela era dissimulada também, estava furiosa pela cena que Neji provocara e não deixaria isso barato. Soltou-se de seu aperto e deu as costas para ele voltando a dançar com as suas amigas.

- _Já pedi desculpas sobre aquilo Tenten! Não é motivo para você ficar se esfregando com o primeiro que aparecer! _– Ele estava meio encabulado pela acusação que ela fizera dele, que era verdade.

- _Na verdade foi o segundo... E eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu quiser! Você esqueceu-se da minha pessoa eu também me esqueci da sua! Agora se me dá licença Neji Hyuuga, eu estou tentando dançar! _– Ela deixou-o sozinho no meio da pista.

Agora ele estava realmente bravo. Ela conseguia sempre tirá-lo do sério. Foi até o meio da pista a pegou e a colou nos ombros como se ela fosse um saco de batatas.

- _Ponha-me no chão agora Neji!_ – Ela esperneava e socava as costas dele, enquanto ele a arrastava para fora do bar.

_- Você vai voltar pra casa comigo agora! Vou mostrar pra você que eu sou inesquecível!_ – Ela parou por um instante de se debater e corou ferozmente de alguém ter ouvido aquelas palavras e entender o que ela entendeu.

Sakura e Ino ficaram estáticas quando o viram pondo Tenten nos ombros daquele jeito, mais depois começaram a rir, os dois eram assim, entre tapas e beijos. Amanhã já teriam feito às pazes por isso nem se preocuparam e voltaram a dançar. Hinata se juntara a elas novamente, Naruto desgrudara dela um pouco, porém estava por perto sempre observando.

_- Ino-chan, não me deixe sozinha, onegai! Não deixe o Sasuke chegar perto de mim..._ – Ela falou em tom de súplica para a amiga, que viu Sasuke no bar degustando uma cerveja e observando-as atentamente com aquele sorrisinho de canto que ele sempre dava.

_- Ok Sakurinha... Vou buscar cervejas para nós! Fique com Hinata aqui e não olhe para trás! –_ Ela alertou a amiga, pois Sasuke viria até ela se ela desse qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

Ela foi ao bar, ignorou Sasuke e voltou. Elas ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Sakura voltou a relaxar devido à bebida, que já estava abundante em seu sangue agora e por Sasuke não importuná-la mais apesar dela saber que ele estava lá.

Percebeu que Genma a observava atentamente enquanto ela dançava, ele tinha um sorriso de interesse o rosto e ela que já não raciocinava direito, começou a retribuir o sorriso e a flertar entre olhares com ele.

Ela começou a dançar olhando para ele e ele foi se aproximando. Ela pegou a cerveja da mão dele e bebeu um longo gole. Olhou-o fixamente. Não precisavam de palavras pra saber o que iria rolar entre eles naquele momento. Sakura não estava raciocinando quem era ou quem estava vendo aquela cena. Apenas vivia o momento.

Ele foi colocando a mão em sua cintura foi dançando junto com ela, foi chegando mais perto, eles só dançavam, enquanto ele apertava a cintura dela e a trazia para perto dele.

Sasuke já estava cansando de ficar esperando ela cansar e ir embora, quando viu com desprazer a aproximação de Genma de sua mulher. Porque ela era e sempre seria a **sua** mulher! Ficou observando o que Sakura faria, ela tinha que dispensá-lo. Ela não estava fazendo isso! Ela o deixara por a mão em sua cintura! Ele olhava todos aqueles toques íntimos dele nela com uma fúria crescente em seu peito.

Quando ela enlaçou os braços nos ombros dele e viu que ele ia beijá-la, não se agüentou, foi como uma bala até os dois e não se controlou, foi instintivo, antes que ele a beijasse ele lhe deu um soco. Derrubando-o.

_- Enlouqueceu Sasuke!_ – Sakura estava chocada. Ele acabara de socar Genma por ciúmes, estava com seus reflexos prejudicados não conseguindo escapar da mão dele que agarrou seu pulso e começou a arrastá-la para fora do bar. – _Me largue Sasuke! Eu não vou embora! _- Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele quando estava já fora do bar.

- _Você vai embora comigo sim! Vai se dar ao respeito! Ainda é minha mulher! Carrega o nome Uchiha em seu nome!_ – Ele não a largara, pelo contrário e puxara com mais força para si, estava descontrolado de ciúmes. Vendo que ela não ia por bem ele a segurou no colo e o mais rápido possível levou-os para sua casa.

- _Eu não sou mais sua mulher há muito tempo Sasuke!_ – Ela gargalhou antes de proferir aquelas palavras e começou a se debater! – _Me largue Sasuke! Eu vou gritar que você é um tarado!_ - Ele parou num beco a imprensou na parede e a beijou. Foi um beijo violento e cheio de paixão, como há muito tempo ele não dava nela.

- _Você é minha mulher sim! E vai pra casa comigo agora!_ – Ele parou de beijá-la e segurou-a novamente nos braços aproveitando o momento de entorpecimento dela devido ao beijo.

Por Kami-sama! Aquele beijo a deixou sem chão! Ela não tinha mais o que dizer. Aquele beijo acendeu um fogo nela que começou em sua pélvis e lhe subiu até seu rosto deixando-a totalmente corada, trêmula e sem fôlego, ela não conseguia nem raciocinar direito.

Quando se deu por si já estava no seu antigo quarto na casa de Sasuke. Foi deixada em cima da cama como a um saco de batatas. Estava estirada na cama com os cabelos bagunçados o vestido levemente levantado e desalinhado. Porém ela nem reparou nisso. Ainda estava com o gosto de menta do hálito de Sasuke e a bebida fervilhando seus sentidos.

Ele tinha vencido, ela o queria, queria fazer sexo agora! Viu-o num canto ainda meio alterado. Ele também tinha sentindo a intensidade do beijo e ela pode ver que ele a queria também.

Ele nunca tinha se descontrolado tanto antes. Ele socara um jounin por causa dela! Ela o tirara do sério, mais essa foi o auge. Ela passara dos limites de todas as provocações e ainda por cima o que o deixava com mais raiva era olhar para aquele rosto e ver que ela estava completamente bêbada e que não tinha noção dos seus atos.

Ele estava louco para possuí-la, tão louco que chegava a doer. Em seus pensamentos só vinham imagens dele arrancando aquele vestido e a possuindo de qualquer jeito e de todas as maneiras possíveis. Porém não estava bêbado que nem ela, e queria fazer amor e não sexo tinha medo que se fizesse com ela bêbada ela pudesse se zangar e nunca mais olhar em sua cara, alegando dele ter se aproveitado de um momento de fraqueza dela.

Ela o olhou, virou-se se apoiando nos braços e engatinhou sensualmente como uma gata na direção que ele estava do quarto.

- _Venha Sasuke-kun... Não foi para isso que me trouxe aqui? Para fazermos sexo... Então venha! Eu o quero... _– Ela o chamou com uma voz manhosa e sensual enquanto se ajoelhava na cama e descia as alças do vestido.

_- Você está bêbada Sakura... Não vou fazer sexo com uma pessoa bêbada..._ – Ele desviou os olhos daquela visão do pecado antes que ele pecasse! Ele devia ter enlouquecido, desde quando era tão puritano assim?

- _Aé? Pois eu quero fazer sexo! E se você não pode me dar isso! Eu vou procurar Genma ele com certeza não vai me negar! _– A recusa dele foi como um tapa na cara dela. Seu ego tinha sido ferido. Levantou-se da cama se ajeitando e foi direto para a janela, já que ele estava tampando a saída da porta.

Só o pensamento de vê-la dormindo com outro homem já lhe fez ferver o sangue. Isso ele não permitiria. Não deixaria ninguém que não fosse ele encostar em sua flor! Segurou-a pelo pulso antes que ela saísse pela janela, puxou-a bruscamente e a jogou na cama.

- _Você não vai a lugar nenhum!_ – Deixou-a em cima da cama, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro tentando acalmar os ânimos passando as mãos nos cabelos e suspirando.

_- Então vai me satisfazer Sasuke-kun? Ou vou ter que me divertir sozinha?_ – Ela ajoelhou-se de novo na cama e tirou pela cabeça o vestido que usava, ficando apenas com aquela lingerie vermelha provocativa na frente dele.

Viu-o ficar estático com cara de bobo enquanto a via ficar só de lingerie, aquela lingerie que ela tinha comprado especialmente para seduzi-lo que na época não tinha dado resultado.

- _Onegai Sasuke-kun... Ajude-me..._ – Pediu a sua ajuda em tom de súplica enquanto passava a mão por cima de seu seio e de seu sexo por cima da lingerie.

_- Que se foda!_ – Ele grunhiu e mandou o bom senso pro escambal. Ela se quisesse ignorá-lo depois que o fizesse a culpa foi toda dela. Ela o provocou. Partiu para cima dela segurou seu pescoço e com violência a beijou, com luxúria e desejo.

Deitou-a na cama, tentou ser intenso, porém carinhoso. Queria que a volta deles fosse carinhosa e cheia de amor. Parou com o beijo apenas para passar sua atenção para seu pescoço enquanto a beijava, sua mão passou pela lateral do corpo dela e foi parar em suas costas e abrir o corpete que o impedia de sentir a pele macia de sua flor.

Pronto ela tinha conseguido o que queria! Conseguiu que ele perdesse o controle e caísse nos seus encantos, mais ela não queria fazer amor, queria sexo. Não queria envolvimento emocional naquele momento. Embrenhou seus dedos naqueles fios sedosos e puxou-os levemente. Fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor e prazer. Com a outra mão arranhou forte as costas de Sasuke por cima da camisa.

Ele conseguira tirar aquele espartilho, estava afobado, seu membro pulsava e doía entre suas pernas. Tentou abrir sua camisa, porém estava atrapalhado nessa missão, qual não foi seu susto quando ela abriu sua blusa com extrema violência arrancando todos os botões dessa.

_- Você usa roupa demais Sasuke... _– Ela esticou-se até seu ouvido e disse. – _Venha..._ _Mete em mim... Quero você agora!_

Ele estava chocado! Nunca a viu falando desse jeito e nunca agindo de tal maneira tão selvagem e quente. Ele não perdeu tempo, rasgou sua calcinha também, e começou a penetrá-la com o dedo até sentir que ela estava preparada para recebê-lo, sugou seus seios com desejo até sentir que ela estava pronta.

Foi de uma vez, não teve aviso prévio, apenas estocou fundo dentro dela. Se era desse jeito que ela queria era assim que ele daria. Os dois gemeram alto no momento do ato. Ele estocava rápido e fundo dentro dela, ela gemia alto, incentivando-o. Era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo que ele fazia sexo, então era iminente aquele gozo precoce. Ejaculou forte dentro dela, sem ela ter gozado ainda.

Ela estava enlouquecendo com ele dentro dela. Arranhava-o, mordia-o, beijava-o. Porém quando estava no auge do prazer ele gozara e parara com os movimentos, fazendo-a esfriar. Ela enfureceu.

- _É só isso que o grande Uchiha Sasuke sabe fazer? Seu irmão fode muito melhor que você! _– Ela não tinha noção do que falava. Estava com raiva queria feri-lo de qualquer maneira.

Ela sentiu-o retesando sobre si e parando abruptamente de respirar. Não tinha noção da gravidade do que falara. Estava bêbada e furiosa. Não ligava para seus atos. Queria feri-lo como ele a feriu.

Era um pesadelo. Só podia. Pensar na possibilidade dela dormindo com outro homem lhe fervia o ciúme, ter a confirmação de que ela dormira ou dorme com outro, e pior sendo seu irmão era insuportável. Descontrolou-se. Devia levantar, expulsa-la daquela casa e de sua cama, mais não conseguia. Seu orgulho estava ferido, iria mostrar pra ela quem era melhor.

- _Eu vou te mostrar quem é melhor aqui!_ – Ele olhou-a com um olhar maníaco. Agora ela veria do que ele era capaz. Não faria amor, faria sexo, como se ela fosse uma vadia qualquer, usaria seu corpo como usaria o de qualquer rameira, saciaria seus desejos sem importar com os dela.

Ele retirou-se de dentro dela. Arrancou sua calça junto com a cueca ficando definitivamente nu. Como os dois nus ele pode sentir completamente aquele corpo perfeito e quente sob si. Só aquele contato com ela já o fazia ficar excitado novamente.

Segurou nos cabelos dela e puxou-os para trás fazendo-a expor o pescoço para ele. Ela gemeu quando sentiu ele beijá-la no seu ponto fraco. Ele beijava, mordia chupava, não era carinhoso, queria marcá-la, deixar a sua marca nela, para que ninguém tocasse nela novamente, para verem que ela tinha dono!

Ela gemia alto com os toques nada sutis em seu pescoço e em seu corpo. Ele agarrou em sua coxa apertando-a subindo até as nádegas dela e apertou-as com força. Foi descendo seus beijos e mordidas pelo colo dela enquanto sentia-a segurando seu cabelo e pressionando ao seu corpo e arranhava suas costas, fazendo grandes vergões vermelhos nas costas alvas dele.

Ele queria marcá-la, queria que ela sentisse dor. Ele queria mostrar pra ela o quanto ele era bom e superior a Itachi, talvez outra pessoa que ela tivesse se deitado não teria provocado tal raiva, mais era Itachi! A pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo! Ele tocara em sua mulher! Ele profanara sua flor!

Nunca a vira tão ardente e fogosa antes. Eles sempre faziam amor, com carinho e devoção, mais agora eles pareciam dois animais no cio. Agora não tinha significado algum, eles apenas trocavam carícias prazerosas. Por mais raivoso que ele estava, os gemidos de prazer que ela dava que ele queria que ela não os desse, por que ele queria que ela não sentisse prazer, estava enlouquecendo-o e instigando-o a continuar.

Ele pegou bruscamente na mão dela que arranhava suas costas e colocou-a em volta de seu membro pulsante e instigou-a a meche-la, enquanto ele direcionou seus dedos ao sexo molhado dela, ela gemia alto e se contorcia com seus toques.

Ele também não estava em estado diferente. Gemia, ao sentir as mãos delicadas dela o movimentando em ritmo acelerado em volta de seu pênis. Ele ia gozar se ela continuasse assim, ele a via se contorcendo abaixo de si e sentiu ela se lubrificando mais, ela gozaria, mas ele não ia permitir. Então ele parou com as carícias.

- _Sasuke-kun!_ – Ela soltou um gemido de frustração por ele ter parado no exato momento que ela iria gozar.

_- Ainda não Sakura... Levante-se!_ – Ele também parou com os movimentos que ela fazia nele senão ele também gozaria. Ele a segurou pelos braços ajudando-a a ficar ajoelhada em cima da cama, já que ela estava meio mole devido ao prazer.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela e o puxou arrancando um filete de sangue dali, mais ela não reclamou, ele apertava e apalpava seus seios lhe proporcionando grande prazer, desceu para seu pescoço novamente dando um grande chupão ali, aquele certamente deixaria um grande roxo.

- _Faça!_ – Ele a pegou pelos cabelos e a direcionou para baixo, na altura de seu membro rígido. Ele a sentiu acariciá-lo com as mãos. – _Eu quero com a boca Sakura!_

Ele a viu abrindo a boca e engolindo-o de uma vez. Inclinou a cabeça para trás ao sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa que só ela conseguia proporcionar para ele. Só ela sabia como fazer e como enlouquecê-lo, ele gemia alto sem se importar em se conter. Logo ele gozaria então a tirou rapidamente de seu membro.

Olhou para ela novamente ela estava com um olhar entorpecido e pidão, ele deu-lhe novamente um beijo urgente e arrebatador. Ele não conseguia resistir a ela. Se continuasse olhando para aqueles olhos esmeraldas brilhantes ele não ia conseguir resistir e a amaria ali. Mais ele queria fazê-la sofrer, como ele estava sofrendo.

Virou-a fazendo ela ficar de costas para ele, levantou seu quadril fazendo ela se apoiar na cama com as mãos. Ele então se posicionou atrás dela. Agarrou seus seios e a penetrou-a de uma vez. Nunca tinham feito aquela posição antes, e ele estava alucinando com ela, ele ia forte e fundo dentro dela, enquanto sentia seus seios apertados entre seus dedos e ouvia-a gemer enlouquecidamente.

Ele iria gozar dessa vez e seria junto dela, mas não seria agora. Iria torturá-la mais, ainda não estava satisfeito. Queria vê-la implorando por ele. Então se retirou dela, quando começou a sentir os músculos vaginais dela apertando seu pênis.

- _Onegai Sasuke-kun! Deixe-me gozar..._ – Ela estava suplicando como ele queria.

- _Ainda não... Ainda não estou satisfeito... Você só gozará quando EU deixar..._ – Ficou passando a glande na entrada da vulva dela apenas ameaçando e provocando, arrancando suspiros de excitação dela.

- _Onegai Sasuke-kun! Quero você dentro de mim!_ – Ela rebolou de encontro ao membro dele implorando por mais.

Ele estava louco por ela também mais agora faria uma coisa que ele nunca tinha feito com ela, pois nunca tinha tido coragem de sugerir, tinha medo dela não aceitar e a machucar. Algo que ele tinha certeza que Itachi não tinha feito. Ele lubrificou mais seu pênis na vagina dela e se direcionou para o outro orifício penetrando-o devagar.

- _Aí não Sasuke-kun! Itaiii!_ – Ela tentou se esquivar mais ele foi mais rápido e agarrou seu quadril.

- _Aqui sim! Você será minha definitivamente hoje! Toda minha!_ – Terminou de penetrá-la e sentiu-a retesando abaixo de si. Sim. Ela com certeza não estava sentindo prazer, ela agora sentiu dor, provocou-lhe um prazer sádico dentro dele, agora ela estava sofrendo como ele.

Ele começou a se mover dentro dela. Pode sentir que ela ia gritar então tapou sua boca com uma das mãos e com a outra continuou segurando seus quadris. Ele sentia prazer com aquela sensação de posse, daquele lugar onde ele sempre quis penetrar. Pode ouvir seus gemidos de dor abafados. No meio de seu momento de prazer pode sentir as lágrimas dela molhando sua mão.

Era impressionante como as lágrimas dela tinham um efeito sobre ele. Era assim sempre, sempre tiveram o efeito de tocar seu coração, até naquele momento, ele se esqueceu e viu que não sentiria prazer se ela não sentisse também, então direcionou a mão que estava em seu quadril para o clitóris dela massageando-o até que ela voltou a ficar excitada novamente.

Os gemidos que ela soltava agora, não eram mais de dor e sim de prazer, então ele retirou a mão que estava tampando sua boca e a direcionou aos seus seios que balançavam conforme o movimento que ele fazia, agarrou um deles e apertou-os.

Ela gemia enlouquecida, não ligava para mais nada, nem ela e nem ele, os dois pareciam dois animais no cio, não tinham nenhum pudor. Ele a penetrou com um dedo em seu sexo e ficou fazendo movimentos ritmados, até sentir que ela iria gozar, quando ela estava quase, ele diminui o ritmo e se inclinou sobre ela.

_- Diga Sakura... _– Ele estava ofegante como ela. Também não se agüentava mais de prazer, mais precisava ouvir isso dela para que seu ego se satisfizesse também. – _Diga quem é melhor! Eu ou Itachi? _– Ele beliscou o clitóris dela na espera de uma resposta.

_- Você Sasuke! Você é melhor que Itachi! Onegai! Goze comigo!_ – Ela não tinha noção mais das suas palavras, estava completamente entorpecida pela bebida, pelo desejo e pela luxúria.

Ele voltou a acelerar os movimentos com o membro e com os dedos. Dessa vez ele não pararia e em poucos minutos os dois chegavam juntos ao ápice do prazer. Ele não tinha mais forças para segurá-la, os dois estavam com suas pernas falhas então caíram na cama. Ele em cima dela, ofegantes devido ao enorme prazer que um teve com o outro.

Sasuke se retirou de dentro dela e rolou para o lado, não a puxou para se aninhar em seu peito como sempre fazia, seu orgulho estava ferido novamente ao ver que ela também não fez questão de se juntar a ele, ela apenas virou para o lado e adormeceu. Ele percebeu pela respiração calma dela.

Dormir? Ele tentaria. Mais agora parando para pensar em tudo, como conseguiria dormir, sabendo que a sua mulher tinha se deitado com outro. Muitas perguntas passavam por sua cabeça, como "quantas vezes foram?", "quando começou?", "Será que ela já tinha um caso com ele em quanto ainda estavam juntos?" ou as piores para ele. "Será que eles ainda estavam juntos?", "Será que ela o amava?"

Seu ego estava muito machucado. Pela primeira vez na sua vida sentiu-se inseguro, achou que naquela noite ela só estava provocando-o, será que ela realmente não queria mais nada com ele, e quisesse ter sua vida de solteiro de volta?

* * *

Tenho a ligeira impressão de que vocês ão me matar, crucificar, quererem meu fígado cru numa bandeja para comerem no hjantar! Não me apedregem nem xinguem muito (apesar de estar espernaod receber reviews furiosos de "Porque ela dormiu com o Sasuke! Sakura é uma vadia e talz")

penas para amenizar, lembrem que ela está bebada e raivosa, quem nunca fez besteira uqnado estava de cabeça quente? Atire a primeira pedra quem for perfeito u.u

Eu particularmente gostei muito desse capítulo e principalmente de escrevê-lo. Sasuke mereceu e desculpem qualquer vulgaridade, afinal, eles fizeram sexo, e não amor...

amo vocês meus amores! Espero que não me matem... muito xD

Bebel ^_^V

PS: Até sabe lá quando deus me permitir respirar novamete D:


	10. Discussões

**Carência & Frustração**

Autora: Yuki no Hana

**Capítulo****IX****:** Discussões

* * *

Sakura sentia-se pesada e dolorida enquanto se remexia naquela cama. Tivera sonhos estranhos e difíceis de entender. Sua cabeça estava latejando e ela ainda não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Espreguiçou-se lentamente sentindo o lençol macio tocar sua pele nua.

Nua? Sakura abriu os olhos de uma vez e olhando de um lado para o outro percebeu-se num quarto diferente do seu. Na verdade ela também conhecia muito bem aquele quarto. Aquele era o quarto que dividira com Sasuke quando foram casados, e estava na cama... Fechou os olhos mais uma vez para clarear as idéias e então flashs da noite passada voltaram, estava tão confusa, com um misto de sentimentos diferentes a tomando, estava frágil e bebeu alem da conta...

Lembrou-se de ter beijado Sasuke... e... de ter ido pra cama com ele. Não que isso fosse algo impensável, mas ainda estava com raiva, e havia dormido com Itachi... Pôs a mão nas têmporas tentando amenizar as pontadas que latejavam sua mente fazendo ela se sentir pior do que já estava por ter dormido com Sasuke.

Lentamente se ergueu pelos cotovelos e agarrou o lençol cobrindo sua nudez. Pretendia sair sem ter que cruzar com ele, mas infelizmente foi impossível.

_- Sakura. –_ a voz grossa e fria soou de um canto afastado, fazendo-a sentir um calafrio por sua espinha.

_- Sasuke!_ - girou para ele quase pulando da cama. A rosa ficou fitando-o com os olhos arregalados por um tempo, O lençol cobrindo sua nudez, e de repente a noção do que compartilharam e o constrangimento a tomou. _– Eu... vou me arrumar, saio em um minuto! –_ começou a recolher suas roupas do chão.

_- Sakura... Há quanto tempo você fode com o Itachi._ – o moreno deu um ultimo trago no seu cigarro e o jogou pela janela, levantou e foi até ela.

Ele estava ameaçadoramente frio e Sakura se encolheu em choque e medo. O que? Como ele sabia sobre ela e Itachi? Sakura deu um passo para trás.

_- Do que... do que você está falando. –_ ela tentou desconversar, os olhos vagando discretamente pelo quarto, a porta do banheiro estava aberta, poderia ser uma boa rota de fuga.

_- De que você esfregou na minha cara que me traía com meu irmão, vadia!_ – ele agarrou seus braços, as vírgulas girando no vermelho intenso dos olhos dele, fitando com sua raiva.

A mente de Sakura ficou pesada e confusa, imagens desconexa e embaralhadas, memórias íntimas suas com Itachi, seus risos, seus treinamentos, sua intimidade...

_- SAIA DA MINHA MENTE! –_ gritou histérica empurrando-o com toda força que conseguiu. Em seu desespero, não percebeu que seu chakra concentrado estava ativado. Apenas se deu conta quando sua mente ficou lúcida novamente e Sasuke havia aberto um buraco de um cômodo ao outro.

Não ficou pra pensar muito, vestiu o que encontrou e sumiu dali. Precisava ficar sozinha e espairecer.

* * *

Não teve muito tempo de pensar, relaxar ou curtir um dia de ressaca. Apenas, ao chegar em casa, tomou um banho frio demorado, vestiu-se e foi para o hospital, com certeza um dia de trabalho ajudá-la-ia a não pensar no desastre ocorrido.

O dia no hospital estava sendo agitado, Sakura não se limitou a apenas ficar em sua sala como a chefia e pegar os casos mais importantes, decidiu ir junto da emergência e colocar ordem ali, seu humor e mente estavam alterados e ela precisava de algo para se focar.

_- Porquinha... hoje você acordou com o humor "Amo meu trabalho"._ – Ino se aproximou da rosada e provocou-a. – Seu final de noite foi tão ruim assim?

_- Você nem imagina... –_ Sakura suspirou _– Vamos pra minha sala._

Ino se surpreendeu de realmente ter chegado ao ponto da questão, mas seguiu-a pacientemente até que entrassem em sua sala e a loira fechasse a porta atrás de si. Sakura começou a relatar superficialmente o que se lembrava e como Sasuke a acusou, com palavras cruéis e furiosas, dela estar traindo-o com Itachi.

_- Mas o Sasuke é um cínico mesmo! –_ Ino estava chocada. _– Acusar você de está-lo traindo quando ele não era nenhum santo! Se eu pudesse eu daria uns belos tapas nele! –_ chegava a ser cômico pra Sakura ver sua amiga mais indignada do que ela. _– Mas Sakura... Você ama o Itachi? _– ela a fitou complacente.

_- Eu não sei... –_ Sakura confessou angustiada. _– É diferente o que sinto por Itachi do que sentia pelo Sasuke. Não sei se é apenas uma grande admiração, com amizade, cumplicidade e uma boa química, ou se é o amor verdadeiro._

_- Então... Você ainda ama o Sasuke. –_ Ino questionou mais confusa ainda.

_- Não! Amor definitivamente não é o que eu sinto pelo Sasuke hoje em dia. –_ disso a rosada não tinha dúvidas. _– Estou me sentindo suja, péssima, por ter me deixado dormir com o Sasuke ontem depois de ter terminado com o Itachi. Definitivamente o que eu sinto pelo Sasuke é algo completamente diferente de amor... e também não é raiva nem ódio, é algo mais com pena..._ – a rosada suspirou cansada.

_- Esse mundo é tão complicado... E você é mais complicada ainda testuda! –_ a loira abraçou a amiga. _– Seja la qual for a sua escolha, saiba que suas amigas te apoiarão._

As duas estavam relaxadas em seu momento quando ouviram uma comoção no corredor e saíram correndo da sala para ver o que era.

_- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?_ – Ino questionou para uma enfermeira que trazia uma maca com um Izumo agonizando.

_- Uchiha Sasuke acaba de fugir de Konoha! –_ a jovem apenas resumiu o acontecido e Ino e Sakura se entreolharam entendendo o que acontecera. Sasuke iria atrás de Itachi!

_- Ino... Acalme a Hokage o máximo que conseguir._ – elas começaram a correr já tomando seus postos. – Eu vou atrás de Sasuke. – Ino foi para um canto, e Sakura foi atrás de seu ex-marido enlouquecido.

* * *

Sakura seguia a trilha do chakra de Sasuke e cada vez ficava mais nervosa ao ver aonde ele ia, era como se ele quisesse ser seguido por ela, ele não escondia seu chakra, e o pior, ela sentia um arrepio na nuca, como se estivesse sendo observada.

Um corvo. Itachi. Sim, ele sabia que ela estava ali, será que ele deixara que Sasuke soubesse que ele estava por ali também? Tomara que só quisesse mostrar sua presença a ela, se Sasuke soubesse de sua presença ali as coisas seriam piores do que já estavam ou poderiam ficar.

Ele ia para _sua_ cabana. Não! Ela não podia deixar ele acabar com o lugar onde ela havia sido tão feliz.

_- Sasuke! –_ gritou já fazendo bushins e explodindo o chão em todas as direções para retardá-lo. _– Pare e vamos conversar feito dois adultos!_

_- Sakura. Saia da minha frente. –_ o moreno estava em sua postura fria e mortal. _– Volte para konoha._

_- Não sem você! –_ ela não se deixou intimidar. _– Não posso deixar você fazer isso, você irá morrer, está com três costelas quebradas, e suas omoplatas tão trincadas._ – ela era uma médica e sabia dizer em cada expressão de dor, ou movimentos aonde ele estava ferido. _– Seria suicídio._

_- Como se você se importasse com meu bem estar Sakura. –_ ele cuspiu. _– Você quer mais que eu morra para ficar com o seu amante! –_ ele tomou uma postura de luta também. _– Agora saia da minha frente, não quero ter que matar você também. _

_- Tente então. –_ Sakura estreitou os olhos não saindo da frente. _– Porque eu não vou deixar você passar daqui. Não vou ver os dois se matando apenas por um motivo tão pequeno, se quer ir por causa da sua ridícula vingança, então vá, até o curarei, mas então não precisa voltar a konoha. Agora, se o motivo for porque eu consegui me reerguer depois de levar tantas rasteiras de você eu não vou permitir você passar._

_- Você o ama tanto assim Sakura? –_ ele parecia ressentido. _– Morreria por ele?_

_- Não se trata de amar ou não. –_ agora ela ficava nervosa com o rumo da conversa. _– Se trata de sangue derramado por um motivo tão pequeno. Agora vamos pra casa e vamos conversar. Por favor Sasuke, esse assunto é só nosso. –_ ela tentava usar da racionalidade.

Num piscar Sasuke estava na frente dela, ficaram se encarando, Sasuke com seus vermelhos imponentes e penetrantes e ela com seus verdes ansiosos e nervosos. Sem ela esperar ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou forte e apaixonadamente. A principio Sakura não teve reação tamanho seu susto, mas logo o segurou e se afastou.

_- Pare! O que pensa que está fazendo? –_ Ela se afastou uma distancia segura se pondo em alerta. _– Estamos separados! Você não pode sair me beijando quando quer! _

_- Ah você não reclamou ontem a noite quando se entregou completamente a mim. –_ seus dentes estavam serrados e a raiva o tomava novamente.

_- Aquilo foi um erro! Eu estava bêbada. –_ se defendeu _– Foi um erro que não acontecerá nunca mais. Agora! POR FAVOR, vamos voltar! _– Sakura praticamente implorou, temia que Itachi aparecesse a qualquer segundo e o confronto fosse inevitável.

O moreno se aproximou novamente e ela se afastou, mas ele não se deu por vencido aproximou-se até a encurralar, pegou-a pelo braço e a puxou para ele.

_- Não tirarei meus olhos de você nenhum segundo mais. Não deixarei que se aproxime dele novamente. –_ exigiu e desapareceram num sushin dali. Sakura não protestou, contudo a ultima coisa que viu antes de desaparecer foi um corvo alçando vôo.

* * *

_- AFINAL O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ UCHIHA SASUKE? –_ a Hokage estava furiosa com uma pilha de papeis em sua mesa, uma taça de sakê e muitos anbus e jounnins por perto. Todos em alertas, realmente furiosos.

Sasuke quando voltara tivera uma recepção constrangedora e desconfiada, pagara seu tempo na prisão de Konoha e graças a Naruto e Kakashi conseguira recuperar sua imagem, mas claro, sempre tinham os mais desconfiados e esses sempre tinham o receio de que algum dia Sasuke fosse se rebelar novamente contra a vila.

_- Peço perdão a Hokage e a Konoha e estou pronto para a minha punição. – _foram suas únicas palavras solenes.

_- Nenhum motivo por ter atacado seus companheiros e ter saído da vila sem permissão oficial?_ – a Hokage inquiriu.

_- Nenhuma que possa dar oficialmente. –_ foi sua palavra final.

_- Muito bem. -_ a Godaime suspirou resignada. _– Duas semanas na solitária farão você controlar mais os seus nervos. –_ a mais velha fez sinal para que três ANBU's escoltassem Sasuke até a prisão. _– Deixem-me a sós. –_ todos começaram a se retirar _– Menos você Sakura. Ainda não terminei contigo. _

A rosada apenas assentiu e esperou que sua shishou começasse a falar. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer, sua ex-professora iria querer saber o que estava acontecendo, e com razão. Nem ela imaginara que Sasuke agiria tão impulsivamente, nunca vira esse lado explosivo e impensado dele. Ele sempre fora comedido e indiferente, principalmente com relação a ela.

_- Sakura, você pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?_ – Tsunade deixou-se relaxar, pois com Sakura não precisava transparecer tanta formalidade.

_- Como Sasuke disse shishou, não há nenhuma desculpa para o que aconteceu. –_ Sakura não queria ter que ter aquela conversa com sua mestra, não queria ter que mentir ou esconder nada para ela, Tsunade era como uma mãe para ela.

_- Sakura, sabes que amo você como a uma filha, não quero que tenhamos uma conversa formal. –_ Tsunade encostou-se à mesa e pegou uma pequena garrafa de sakê que estava escondida em sua gaveta. _– Quero saber por você Sakura, porque eu não a vejo ou ouço falar por Konoha por tantos meses, e porque um dos melhores shinobis de Konoha, que desde a sua separação estava apático e mais insuportavelmente frio que o normal, e do nada tem um ímpeto de fúria ferindo metade dos meus guardas das entradas! Izumo e Kotetsu ainda estão no hospital. _

_- Não faço idéia, Tsunade-sama._ – Sakura tentou desconversar – Todos em Konoha sabem que eu e Sasuke estamos separados. Nem eu, nem ele temos algo com a vida um do outro agora.

_- Não foi isso que escutei. –_ Tsunade estreitou seus olhos para a pupila analisando suas reações. _– Escutei muito bem que você e Sasuke saíram acompanhados por konoha ontem a noite, e pareciam que estavam retomando a antiga relação. Agora diga-me, se isso é verdade, porque estão brigando e não se amando como deveriam?_

_- Shishou... –_ Sakura não conseguia mentir para a mulher que a conhecia melhor que ninguém. _– Eu fiz algo impulsivo ontem... Algo que me arrependo muito e tenho vergonha de lhe dizer –_ e isso era verdade, dormir com seu ex-marido e ainda humilhar-lhe revelando seu romance em meio de tal ato, não era algo que ela sentia orgulho de confessar. _– Acontece, que depois do que aconteceu... – _Sakura tentou moldar a palavras para que Tsunade não percebesse a profundidade do que estava. _– Sasuke e eu brigamos novamente, não há mai volta shishou. E Sasuke não aceitou isso muito bem... Gomennasai –_ sua mesura foi profunda, como se pedisse perdão por todos os seus erros, seus e de Sasuke.

_- Baka... –_ Tsunade suspirou cansada, ela sabia que Sakura não lhe contara toda a verdade, conhecia aquela menina mais que ela mesma. _– Não precisa ser tão formal comigo, não vou dar-lhe palmadas no bumbum apenas porque dormiu com alguém e se arrependeu depois –_ puxou a rosada para um abraço caloroso. – Pode contar comigo sempre que precisar, menina. – confessou calorosa ao ouvido da mais jovem. – Vou sempre te apoiar. Sempre.

_- Shishou... –_ a rosada se emocionou sentindo-se frágil e necessitada daquele carinho e ombro. _– Arigatou. –_ Sakura tentou segurar o choro e se afastou_. – Vou voltar para o hospital agora, aquilo deve estar um bagunça com todos os acontecimentos. _– Sakura abraçou sua eterna shishou e foi embora dali.

* * *

Nessas duas semanas Sakura tomara uma decisão definitiva. Não deixaria mais aquela situação continuar se não nunca mais teria paz de espírito, queria se desvincular perante a lei do nome Uchiha e assim deixar Sasuke livre dela, para que ambos pudessem reconstruir suas vidas. Ele tinha o direito de achar alguém que lhe desses seus filhos, e ela tinha o direito de ser feliz!

Então, assim que Sasuke saiu da solitária ela já tinha conversado com seu advogado e conseguira os papéis para um divórcio amigável, agora só faltava o mais difícil, a assinatura de Sasuke.

Não que ela esperasse uma reação apaixonada dele não querer a separação porque a amava loucamente, e sim pelo seu orgulho ferido, a sensação que ele tinha de posse. Sasuke tinha muito orgulho de seu nome Uchiha, e uma mulher pedindo separação dele mancharia sua honra.

Estava ansiosa esperando pelo momento, mandara um menino ir até o distrito avisá-lo de que queria conversar com Sasuke. A qualquer segundo ele chegaria e tudo estaria terminado. Definitivamente. A por um momento, ao pensar nisso, nele dando as costas para ela pela ultima vez sentiu seu peito se apertando numa angústia, que quase a fez chorar, por sorte a campainha tocou despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Pacientemente ela foi abrir a porta, ela sabia quem estaria ali.

_- Sasuke. –_ Sakura cumprimentou o moreno alto que estava banhado, perfumado e arrumado de um jeito que deixaria qualquer mulher de pernas bambas. – Por favor, entre.

_- Sakura. –_ ele acenou levemente a cabeça e entrou, contudo, assim que a rosada fechou a porta atrás de si o moreno avançou sobre ela, imprensando-a na parede e lhe dando um beijo quente e apaixonado que ele sabia que a faria derreter em seus braços.

_- Não! Sasuke!_ – Sakura o empurrou e se afastou arfante _– Não foi pra isso que te chamei aqui! –_ argumentou incrédula_. – Sente-se. –_ apontou o sofá. Ela iria ser uma boa anfitriã, oferecer-lhe algo para beber, mas preferiu que tudo terminasse o quanto antes.

Ele se sentou e ela o acompanhou sentando na outra cadeira, ao lado do sofá. Ficaram um tempo calados, encarando a pasta fechada, até que Sakura tomou coragem e pegou-a e começou o que queria dizer.

_- Bom Sasuke. Estamos separados já há um bom tempo, nós não nos víamos há meses, há tanto tempo que nem sei o que acontecia em sua vida, como eu tenho outra vida agora. –_ era palpável a tensão na sala, os músculos de Sasuke se contraindo e os dentes trincando. Seria esperto não tocar no nome de Itachi. _– Enquanto esteve recluso, conversei com meu advogado e ele concordou comigo que será melhor para ambos se fizermos isso tudo amigavelmente._ – Sakura tirou um papel da pasta e entregou para ele.

_- Não vou ler isso. –_ Sasuke jogou os papeis na mesa como se estivesse enojado. _– Não vou assinar nenhum divórcio Sakura!_

_- Sasuke... por favor... –_ Sakura já esperava por uma recusa, mas não costumava tentar né. – _Sejamos razoáveis, nosso casamento foi um desastre. Será melhor para nós dois..._

_- Fale por si mesma! –_ o moreno estava tentando controlar sua fúria. Ele não deixaria ela ficar livre dele pra correr pros braços do Itachi, mas o principal, ele não deixaria aquele mulher escapar de seus dedos novamente, aquele tempo todo havia sido um inferno sem ela. Ela era a luz da sua existência sombria, sem ela, ele era um nada apenas consumido pelo ódio e ressentimento. _– Quero você de volta, Sakura. –_ Ele puxou-a para o seu colo _– Volta pra mim Sakura, volte pra nossa casa... pra nossa vida... –_ ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, apertando-a contra ele, grudando seus corpos... _– Vamos esquecer tudo... Itachi... a traição... Vamos recomeçar..._

_- Pare!_ – Sakura o empurrou indignada saindo de seu colo e de perto dele. _– Como ousa dizer que eu o traí? Você é cínico de mais Uchiha Sasuke! Quem me traía, dia após dia com qualquer vadia de konoha? –_ ela não queria ter que remoer água passadas mas não deixaria passar agora. _– Eu aturei muitas coisas de você Sasuke, mas aquela humilhação foi demais, até para a tola e irritante que eu era!_

_- Não foi assim... Eu nunca... –_ Ele queria se defender, mas como dizer... como confessar algo tão humilhante? _– Eu nunca a traí de fato! Não como você fez com o Itachi!_

_- Você pode não ter consumado o ato, mas sabe-se la quantas mulheres você procurou... quantas beijou... quantas apalpou... quantas desejou! –_ Sakura jogou toda aquela angustia na cara dele _– Sim, Sasuke... eu sempre soube do seu... problema..._

_- Você sabia... –_ ele suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos num ato de nervosismo. _– Se sabia porque não me disse nada? _

_- PORQUE EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE ME CONTADO! –_ gritou. _– Queria que meu marido tivesse confiado em mim... tivesse vindo procurar a mim para que resolvêssemos juntos como os casais normais fazem, e não ter descoberto por outra médica que meu marido preferiu procurar ajuda com outro profissional quando tinha a esposa médica pronta de braços aberto para da-lo apoio sempre que ele precisasse!_

_- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!_ – revidou com os olhos girando em vermelho, então suspirou e voltou em pretos. _– Não entende a humilhação, a vergonha que é pra um homem, que é pra mim saber que se é... impotente –_ vomitou com raiva as ultimas palavras. _– Chegar em casa todas as noites, desejando ardentemente a sua mulher, querendo consolo em seus braços e não ter o controle do seu próprio corpo! O quão frustrante e angustiante vê-la insatisfeita e frustrada e eu não poder fazer nada pra satisfazer a minha mulher! O quanto era duro tentar... e tentar todas as vezes com você e não ver mudança... ver a decepção em seu rosto... – Ele suspirou angustiado._

Sakura estava pálida e assustada, podia jurar que nunca vira um desabafo tão profundo e angustiado vindo de Sasuke. Ele nunca se abrira desse jeito para ela e isso a tinha assustado. E também entristecido, porque só mostrava o quanto os dois não se conheciam quando estavam juntos.

_- Antes de Shizune me procurar –_ Sakura estava com a voz embargada _-, eu me sentia impotente por não conseguir fazer meu marido me desejar, sentir atração por mim. Eu me sentia menos atraente, menos desejável, menos mulher... –_ suas mãos foram a boca para conter o soluço angustiado. _– Gomem por não ter entendido o quão desesperado você estava... mas eu queria tanto que você tivesse se aberto comigo naqueles tempos..._

_- Era mais fácil para mim falhar com uma qualquer na rua... do que decepcioná-la novamente Sakura... – ele nem tinha mais coragem de encará-la._

_- Eu posso imaginar..._ – sim ela entendi, mas isso não queria dizer que era fácil de esquecer. Por meses havia se torturado com imagens de Sasuke nos braços de alguma qualquer vulgar. _– Mas isso só prova uma coisa Sasuke... O quanto somos incompatíveis. _

_- Não! Não somos! –_ ele se virou e foi até ela abraçando-a. _– Sempre tivemos uma química maravilhosa, sempre nos amávamos com extrema paixão. –_ ele queria dizer com amor, mas era como se fosse difícil dizer tais palavras, ele sentia, sabia que a amava, mas era como se dizer a palavra amor fosse deixá-lo mais fraco, baixar uma barreira que havia imposto sobre si para não se ferir nunca mais.

_- Apenas na cama Sasuke. –_ ela não se desvencilhou dos seus braços. _– Naquela época eu era tola e cega para admitir, mas hoje penso com clareza, fora da cama nós éramos praticamente desconhecidos._

_- Não... _

_- É verdade! –_ afastou-se apenas o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos. _– Nunca sentávamos e tínhamos um diálogo, é irônico, mas essa é a primeira vez que falamos sobre nosso relacionamento. Nunca me elogiou, nunca elogiou a casa, eu pude perceber que era praticamente mais um bibelô daqui. Da sua vida. Apenas a mulher que você escolheu pra gerar os seus herdeiros! – _a constatação daquilo ainda a doía. E o pior era que ele desviara o olhar. Ele desviara o olhar! Ele não negaria!

_- Sakura... preciso explicar... –_ ele estava perdendo o controle de tudo.

_- Explicar o que Sasuke? Que você escolheu a mulher mais conveniente para você, para que fosse a mãe perfeita para os seus filhos. A tola, prestativa e apaixonada Sakura que sempre faria tudo sem reclamar e seria a mãe perfeita para seus filhos!_

_- Não fale como se ter nossos filhos fosse um fardo! _

_- ENTÃO PORQUE NUNCA CONVERSAMOS SOBRE A MORTE DO NOSSO BEBÊ?_ – aquilo estava a tanto tempo guardado. Tanto tempo enraizado que chegava a doer seu peito agora.

_- EU NÃO QUERO FALAR SOBRE ISSO!_ – Sasuke se afastou tapando os ouvidos.

_- POIS EU QUERO! EU PRECISO FALAR! PRECISO DESABAFAR, PORQUE MEU MARIDO ME TRATAVA FEITO UMA BONEQUINHA QUEBRÁVEL... E QUANDO NOSSO BEBÊ MORREU... QUANDO EU MAIS PRECISAVA DO SEU APOIO E CARINHO VOCÊ ME OLHOU DECEPCIONADO E SE AFASTOU! PORQUE NO FINAL DAS CONTAS EU NÃO FORA UMA BOA ESCOLHA PARA PARIR OS PERFEITOS BEBÊS UCHIHAS, NÃO É! –_ gritou amargurada.

_- CALE-SE!_ – o barulho do tapa ressoou pela sala, e a rosada levou a mão ao rosto atingido ainda em choque por ele tela esbofeteado. _– Gomem! –_ puxou-a e apertou entre seus braços para que não fugisse _– Perdão... é que você consegue me tirar do sério. –_ escondeu-se entre a curva do pescoço dela para que tanto ele quanto ela pudessem acalmar seus ânimos. _– Não foi por isso. –_ começou. _– Não vou escoder... o motivo pelo qual nos casamos, foi esse. –_ ele podia senti-la tremer em seus braços e os soluços que prendia se tornaram um choro agora. _– Mas não foi por achá-la inadequada ou indigna que me afastei... por Kami! Eu me acostumei a você Sakura... eu me apaixonei... e aquele bebê... era nosso filho, nosso tão esperado e amado filho... quando ele morreu, fiquei devastado, precisava ficar sozinho... Eu... eu não sei como me abrir sobre o que penso... –_ confessou do fundo da sua alma. _– Me perdoe... Sakura... Eu me apaixonei por você... Esses meses separados, foram uma tortura... um martírio, eu não sou uma pessoa boa sem você... _

Sakura chorava copiosamente já. Ela sabia que aquele era o motivo, mas ouvir a constatação de seus próprios lábios era doloroso demais. E todas as suas palavras, ela queria tanto que eles tivessem tido essa conversa a muito tempo atrás...

_- Eu queria tanto que você tivesse me dito tudo isso há tanto tempo Sasuke... –_ talvez tivesse sido tudo diferente, ela talvez não tivesse conhecido Itachi, e talvez tivesse até perdoado seus deslizes... _– Agora é tarde demais..._

_- Não diga isso... –_ Sasuke encostou sua testa a dela _– Me de uma chance Sakura. –_ ele praticamente implorava. _– Me de uma chance pra fazê-la feliz, agora eu tenho certeza que dará certo... –_ ele acariciou carinhosamente suas bochechas e limpou suas lágrimas, com calma se inclinou e uniu seus lábios aos dela num beijo calmo e gentil. Consolador.

E Sakura não o repeliu, precisava, não, precisavam daquele consolo mútuo pelos tempos de silencio, de angustias, de desencontros, frustrações e decepções. Enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e Sasuke, tomando aquilo como um consentimento passou seu braço sob os joelhos da mulher e a carregou até o quarto pondo-a na cama.

_- Sasuke... –_ ela suspirou, por um momento já retomando um pouco da lucidez. _– Não posso... não podemos... não é certo... –_ ela o criticara tanto, e não seria certo dormir com Sasuke estando tão confusa com seus sentimentos como estava, depois de todo aquele desabafo, algo revolucionara em seu coração e ela estava mais confusa ainda.

_- Tudo bem... –_ ele acalentou seus cabelos e deitou-se ao seu lado _– Não vou fazer nada Sakura, só quero ficar abraçado de você, por favor, não me empurre agora. – _abraçou-a forte aconchegando-se junto dela _– preciso apenas sentir que você está comigo... precisamos desse momento... Nosso filho... Nosso filho morreu... –_ e pela primeira vez, ele deixou que alguém o visse chorar. Ele que considerara isso como um ato de fraqueza, agora deixava suas emoções o consolarem.

_- Sasuke... você... –_ Sakura pensou em falar algo, mas preferiu se calar, nunca o vira tão frágil, tão humano... Mal reconhecia esse Sasuke do que sempre se recordava. Ele a consolara e agora ele o consolava... _– Estou aqui Sasuke... serei sua amiga... –_ no momento isso era o máximo que poderia dar.

Antes de acalentá-lo novamente, Sakura fitou a mesa na sala que dava para se ver do quarto, os papéis não assinados ali... e agora... nem ela sabia se seriam assinados por ela...

* * *

Pois é gente...eu sei que não está muito grande o capítulo, mas C&F começou como uma fic que não tionha muito padrão no tamanho deles, eles simplismente relatam partes dos acontecimentos em cada um...e nessa fase foi curta, mas creio que bem explicativa xD

ACHO QUE SEREI APEDREJADA...e talvez alguns até virem Time Sasuke xD

Estou pronta para o linxamento xD

beijos e até a proximaaa =D

Bebel ^_^V

PS: Vou responder os Reviews e depois editarei aki! =D


End file.
